Shattered
by lordtrayus
Summary: The events of Operation Abstinence have shaken the Jedi to their core. However, the Sith are growing in power and are about to make their move. Will the Jedi survive? Or will the dark side triumph? AU, sequel to Crush and Crushed at long last!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (or Clone Wars would be forced to obey canon!)**

Shattered

The darkness of the abyss was there and growing larger. The entire galaxy was now poised on the brink of the abyss, about to be plunged into eternal darkness. The Clone Wars had spread across the galaxy, disturbing the fragile unity of the Republic as corporate armies marshalled to try and reduce the corruption in the government. Unable to succeed, and manipulated by the evil Dark Lords of the Sith, the galaxy had entered into the Clone Wars with the Battle of Geonosis. Since then, the Jedi and their clone comrades had been spread thin across the galaxy, battling the evil droid forces of General Grievous and his ilk.

However, while the war had been bad enough, more recent events had shaken the galaxy, the Republic and indeed the Jedi Order, to their core.

A secret group within the Jedi Order, known as the Concordat, was a group that had been dedicated to eradicating all forms of attachment within the Order, led by Jedi Council member Mace Windu. His group, whose fanaticism and influence had spread far and deep, had recently launched a coup to topple Yoda and destroy all forms of attachment within the Order, which would have seen any pro-attachment Jedi murdered, the Council and the younglings destroyed and the Jedi Order under the increasingly dark influence of Mace Windu and his second in command, Eeth Koth.

However, thankfully for the Order, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, had happened upon their evil group when he had fallen in love with his Padawan, Ahsoka. As such, he had gathered like minded Jedi to his cause, and although it cost Ahsoka her life, he had rallied the group to his cause, and he along with his Entente had defended the Order, and he had personally killed Mace Windu in battle, freeing Yoda.

However, Operation Abstinence had shaken the galaxy's faith in the Jedi. While the war was on the way to an ending, with General Grievous and his cohorts running scared away from the core, people were growing more and more suspicious of the Jedi by the day as a result of what had happened in Abstinence. In fact if it wasn't for the people's hero, Anakin, the Jedi may very well have been disbanded.

And this climate of mistrust was just what the Dark Lords of the Sith required, even if they hadn't planned it. A triad of evil dark side users, there were three Sith who were dedicated to destroying the Republic and the Jedi Order, the manipulative Darth Sidious, the charismatic Darth Tyranus and hidden in the shadows was the callous Darth Infinity. Between them, these three shadowy Sith Lords were prepared to destroy the galaxy if that was what it took to eliminate their ancient enemies...

XX

"Forward!"

A handsome, long haired man leapt to the front of the ranks of clones that were pouring fire into the retreating droid forces, his blue and green blades marking him as the cyclone of energy that was their general. Lancing forward, the Jedi Council member dissected another destroyer droid as the Separatists began to mount their ships and pull out.

"General Skywalker, we have the enemy on the run." A clone commander reported.

"Thank you Commander Denal." Anakin said, nodding to the clone and turning off his lightsabers, one of which was his own and the other of which was the one that had belonged to his first love, Ahsoka, before she had been murdered by Mace Windu.

He sighed. This was the fourth frontier world they had taken this week, with Luminara Unduli, Tsui Choi and Kit Fisto, all Council members, having taken other ones, and Anakin's former master, Obi Wan, taking another before the week was out, as would Plo Koon. And despite all of that they were still no closer to finding Count Dooku or General Grievous and bringing the war to an end.

Anakin sighed as he watched the last of his gunships shoot down the fleeing vulture droids. He hadn't actually been at the front since before Operation Abstinence. Losing Ahsoka had done a lot of damage, and his fight with Mace had nearly killed him with the amount of lightning the deranged Jedi had put into his body. As he had recovered, he had started going out with Barriss Offee, a beautiful Jedi healer who had helped him with the Entente and remember that he hadn't killed Ahsoka after Mace had framed him. They had had a good three months, and then completely out of the blue, she had broken up with him, with no reason or explanation. As such, as soon as Vokara Che had pronounced him as good to go, he had volunteered to be one of the six active Jedi Council members who were leading the Republic armies in crushing the last Separatist holdouts in the Mid Rim, to get away from Coruscant, to get away from all the idolising teenagers and young single women (and a few old ones, along with the occasional guy) who hung around outside the temple day after day to try and glimpse him, and most of all to get away from whatever had happened with Barriss.

He growled. He had never been like this before. Yeah he had been in love with Ahsoka, but she had been murdered before that could have gone anywhere, and then he and Barriss had broken up before he knew what was happening. However, it was after his breakup with Barriss that he had taken a routine diplomatic nicety mission (which was Council speak for 'pain in the rear function but we need to go to it to keep a very grumpy Chancellor happy'), and it was there where he had encountered Padme Amidala, who he had had a massive crush on in his youth, and after a few drinks, and perhaps because he was on the rebound, the next morning he had woken up in bed next to her, and ever since then the two had been going out. At first, Anakin had just been doing it because he had felt guilty but then he had started to enjoy spending time with her, she wasn't stodgy and self absorbed like most of the senators he knew. And now, the two of them were approaching the three month mark, and Anakin was quite happy about that...it was just, he didn't know what had happened with Barriss.

"General Skywalker, we are receiving a message from Coruscant." Denal informed him, and the holo materialised to reveal Master Yoda, who had warmed to Anakin substantially since he had saved him during Operation Abstinence.

"Master Yoda." He said in greeting, and Yoda looked at him, his age and how tired he was showing.

The loss of Mace due to his treachery had put a severe strain on the Grand Master, making him appear even more old and wizened than he actually already was. With Mace no longer around to help coordinate the war effort, Yoda had had to take a lot more action in that field, due to his closest second being Ki-Adi-Mundi, and he didn't know everything that Mace had done to be as of great use (if you could call it that) as Mace had been. Yoda had also received a lot of criticism from elsewhere, with the rest of the galaxy demanding to know how a secret cabal could have appeared in the Order without his knowledge, and then be able to try to topple the existing regime through a military action. And as if that wasn't enough, there were many within the Order questioning Yoda's leadership due to what had happened, and there were still some dissenters who objected to the fact that attachment had been approved throughout the Order.

"Master Skywalker, any sign of Count Dooku is there?" he asked tiredly, and Anakin shook his head as Adi Gallia, another member of the Council strode into view.

"We didn't actually expect you to find him Anakin. Were there any problems?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"None. They fought, they ran, they left. Grievous must be consolidating his forces for something major if you ask me." He said, his eyes narrowed.

Yoda looked grim. The only major thing Grievous could be after could possibly be Coruscant. With the Jedi force usually present there diminished because of Abstinence, and with the army spread out very thinly in the Mid and Outer Rims, Coruscant could be a tempting target for an increasingly desperate foe. The sooner they found Dooku and his pet monster and ended this war the better.

"Conserve our energy we must. Growing, the shadow of the dark side is. On the move is our enemy. Master Skywalker, return to Coruscant you should. Fear I do, that make their move soon the Sith will."

Anakin frowned. Ever since Abstinence, the dark side cloud caused by those events hadn't diminished at all. In fact, despite the defeat of the Concordat, things were getting steadily darker. The Sith were definitely out there, growing in strength and in power. And with the Order already weak...

"Very well Master Yoda, I will return at once." He said, bowing his head.

The holo flickered out and Anakin sighed. At least he could see Padme when he got back. He needed to unwind.

"Um, sir, may I have a moment?"

"Yes Denal?"

Denal looked at the other clones in the group, Fives, Echo and a few others, and receiving their nods, he took a breath.

"Sir, we were wondering how well General Tur-Mukan was doing with the post-war resolution on what to do with us?" he asked bravely.

Anakin smiled. During Abstinence, Etain Tur-Mukan, who had been reunited with her thought-dead clone lover Darman during the battle, had made an impassioned speech which had stopped the clones fighting by promising them rights after the war which would allow them to live as normal people after the war ended. Ever since she had said that she had become something of a folk hero to the clones, followed faithfully by Darman, who had narrowly escaped Rahm Kota's attempt to kill him, and had been canvassing for support for the clones to become full citizens of the Republic once the war ended.

While many politicians had initially dismissed her, once Anakin had said in a rather careless manner during an interview with Padme that he supported it, it had certainly captured the public's imagination, and Senator Riyo Chuchi was now the main proponent of the bill aside from Padme, and she was passionately battling within the Senate chamber for it to become official.

"As far as I know Denal, everything is going fine. She and Senator Chuci get quite impassioned about your plight." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Denal said, saluting, before turning and going to inform the other clones.

Anakin sighed. The sooner this war ended the better. Then, the remaining Concordat Jedi could be put onto trial and the galaxy would be able to put Operation Abstinence and all of its repercussions behind it. Anakin gave a grunt of irritation and headed into the command centre to oversee the politics of victory.

XX

"We have lost New Holstice. The Republic forces are beginning to beat us back on every front." Grievous informed those present in the darkened room.

Those present were the Separatist Council, the leaders of the various aspects of the Confederacy. At the centre of the semi circular room's ring of chairs was Count Dooku, otherwise known as Darth Tyranus, the Sith Lord, who, under the orders of his master Darth Sidious had precipitated these Clone Wars. On his right hand side was the bald and lethal female assassin Asajj Ventress, a Dark Jedi who Dooku had further corrupted and had turned into a competent Jedi killer. On his other side was the general who served immediately under Grievous, General Whorm Loathsom, who had won many victories before Abstinence and had been promoted to that position after the death of Lok Durd a few months before. The only other Force sensitive in the room aside from Dooku and Ventress was a fearsome yellow and black Zabrak, by the name of Savage Oppress. A ferocious killer, he had been hired by Dooku to serve as his bodyguard while Ventress was on an assignment as part of a complicated plan to try and ensnare Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. However, Abstinence had set that plan off the rails and they had only encountered Obi Wan, and he had overcome his surprise and had defeated the Zabrak. The others present were the heads of the organisations that made up the rest of the Confederacy. Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild, Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Po Nudo of the Hypercommunications Cartel, Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis and Tikkes of the Quarren Isolation League were those that remained of the Separatist leadership.

Despite the chaos Abstinence had caused for the Republic, they had certainly hit back hard. Lok Durd had been killed in battle on Zeltros by Jedi Knight Serra Keto. Sora Bulq had been defeated on Saluecmai by Quinlan Vos, where as Queen Miraj of the Zygerrians had been killed while trying to escape from a Republic blockade by Saesee Tiin. Rogwa Wodrata had been apprehended by K'Kruhk and the last of the Morgukai, Bok, had been killed by Aayla Secura in a pitched battle on Kintan.

"Then we have lost the last of the Mid Rim have we not General?" Shu Mai asked imperiously from her seat.

Grievous turned to the small Gossam and nodded. She was one of the few on the Council he could actually stand. Cold, cunning and manipulative, Grievous was privately happier to have her in the proverbial tent than outside it.

"That is correct. I have recalled all of our remaining forces from the Mid Rim in order to defend this area of space more thoroughly. While I do not like this sort of warfare much, we could easily hole ourselves up in this area of space for quite some time to come." He explained.

The war, while it had initially gone well, with the Separatists controlling over half the galaxy at one stage, had certainly taken a turn for the worse since Abstinence. The Republic, determined to regain lost political ground and confidence had launched a massive offensive, forcing the droid army from the Inner and Mid Rims, and striking throughout the Outer Rim, and forcing the Separatists back...until they reached here.

Now all that remained of the Separatist holdings was basically the Braxant Run and the back end of the Hydian Way, and whatever got in between. While there were purse worlds, such as Mygeeto and Serenno, along with the actual capital of the Banking Clan on Muunilust, the great funds that had once driven the movement had now largely dried up. Also, they only had two major shipyards left, the one at Dathomir and the one on nearby Yaga Minor, but how much longer the Dathomir one would last was anyone's guess as the Republic was getting steadily closer to it with each victory. They only had three remaining droid factories capable of producing massive armies in short times, one on his own world of Kalee, one on Agamar and the other on Ord Janon, and lastly they had their political capital here on Sartinaynian, or Bastion, where those who remained of influence in the Separatist cause could hole up, hence why the Council was here now.

In short, the situation looked very desperate, and the Republic was showing no signs of letting up. The situation was indeed desperate.

"Well done General. Lord Sidious informs me that we are close to the end of the war..." Dooku began, but a furious Gunray stood and stuck his chin out defiantly.

Grievous had to suppress the urge to smash the Neimodian's head in. He acted like he was in control and with more spine than he actually had when Dooku was present, as he knew very well that Dooku would not allow Grievous to kill him as he so longed to.

"Close to defeat maybe! You promised that we would be able to crush the Republic, but instead we are being crushed ourselves!"

Dooku gave Gunray a disdainful glare, and the Neimodian's courage seemed to fail him, and he backed down, hurrying to sit back at the table and not draw anymore attention to himself.

"As I have explained many times before Viceroy, there is a plan in place which will lead to the destruction of the Republic. Now, I'm afraid I must return to my estate on Serenno. General, you have command." Dooku said and he swept out, Ventress and Savage trotting behind him.

Grievous began to advance menacingly towards Gunray when the hologram flickered on, revealing the cowled face of Darth Sidious.

"Lord Sidious." Grievous greeted, bowing along with the council.

"General Grievous. You have done well." Sidious bit out, and Grievous inclined his head graciously.

"Thank you Lord Sidious."

Sidious nodded musingly.

"The end of the war is near General. Soon now the Jedi will be destroyed, as will the Republic. Where is Lord Tyranus?" Sidious asked curiously.

Shu Mai stood, inclining her head as she did so.

"He has gone to his estate on Serenno my lord." She informed him, and Sidious nodded.

"Good. Now, this is Darth Infinity." He said, and as he did so another cloaked, cowled figure stepped into view, making the restless Council sit straight and observe this newcomer.

This one was smaller in stature, but it was clear that they controlled just as much power as Sidious. The jaw line was slimmer and less harsh, leading Grievous to suspect this new Sith was actually female. All they could see was her lips but she had the same air of menace about her as Sidious did.

"My plan to destroy the Republic is nearing its fruition. It is also taking up much of my time. As such, you will now report to Lady Infinity as though she were me. Is that clear?" Sidious growled, and Grievous bowed again.

"Of course Lord Sidious." He said, and the elder Sith disappeared, leaving their new master present.

"It would be wise if none of you mentioned me to Count Dooku." She began, her voice a soft purr, but there was no warmth in it, it was colder than a bad night on Hoth.

"May I ask why Lady Infinity?" Tambor asked, and she favoured him with a smile.

"He may not approve of my presence." She said silkily.

"This is getting out of hand. Now there are _three_ of them!" Gunray whined and Infinity turned to him, and the rest of the Council edged away from him slightly, even his own dogsbody, Haako.

"Indeed. There are three of us Viceroy. And you would do well to keep that little fact to yourself." She hissed, and he looked at her curiously.

"You...there is something familiar ack!"

Gunray had stopped talking and was clutching his throat. Infinity's hologram had extended her hand and had wrenched him up with the Force. As the Neimodian grasped at his throat, Grievous could feel excitement rising in him. Infinity then brought her hand together in a fist, and Gunray gave a wet gasp before there was a very sickening crunch, and his body fell to the floor, a shattered broken mess.

She then turned coldly to Haako.

"Congratulations on your promotion 'Viceroy' Haako." She said, then turned to look at the rest of the horrified members of the Council.

"Anybody else question my authority?" she asked in a sinister whisper and they all shook their heads meekly. Satisfied, she turned to Grievous, who was looking at the horrific mess on the floor intently.

"Do you have a problem with my power General?" she asked sharply, and he shook his head.

"No my lady, I just regret that I did not get to kill him myself." He lamented, and she gave a cold, high laugh that he was sure wouldn't suit her if they could see her real face.

"Continue to serve me well as you would Lord Sidious and I will see that you are amply rewarded." She said, and her holo flickered out.

Grievous then motioned to two super battle droids, clasped his hands behind his back and left the room, making sure to stand on the mess that had once been Gunray contemptuously as he did so, leaving the chattering Council members behind him.

XX

Infinity leaned back, satisfied. Gunray always had been a thorn in the side of the Sith, whining about this that and the next thing. Best for all of them if he was dead.

A whooshing noise came from behind her and she turned to see her finest creation yet, Darth Reaper.

Formerly Jedi Master Eeth Koth, she had salvaged him after his lethal duel with that irritating Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and had brought him here to be rebuilt, favouring pain and harshness over all else. His natural horns had been ripped out and replaced with metal blades like razors. Pumps full of toxins pumped such needed liquids around his torso, which was trapped in a metallic shell due to his near fatal injury during the duel. The metal bodice was coloured all in black, with red and blue tubes carrying nutrients around his body, and a rage enhancing adrenal stimulant pumped through a large green tube that was embedded in his skull. One of his eyes was a sinister, green orb like a laser, and his limbs were long, thin, skeletal and black, metallic in nature. She had also adorned his face with Sith tattoos, to give him a faint resemblance to Darth Maul, and a breath mask such as that of Darth Malak's marked the bottom of his jaw. At his waist were three lightsabers, one which he could mount into his arm itself to act as a rocket, and the two he could actually use in combat.

She had destroyed the faint little bit of good in him that was left after Abstinence with ease, and once she had done so she had restructured his mind, making him her ultimate weapon...at least until he could be replaced with someone far fitter and more agile and powerful.

"Will not Darth Sidious be annoyed that you killed Gunray?" he asked through his mask.

"It matters not. The Separatists are stuck where they are until the end of the war, which is mere days away. And then, the Sith will have their revenge..." she promised, her yellow eyes glinting evilly.

XX

Dooku swept towards his Solar Sailer. Gunray's death just didn't make sense. While the entire Council had told him that Sidious had killed the pathetic worm, Dooku suspected otherwise. His master had said all along that Gunray had to be kept alive, the least of which reason was the fact that the Trade Federation contributed the most to the Confederacy. So why would Sidious suddenly kill him? Something just didn't add up. And the undercurrent of deceit, worse than it was usually, made him all the more suspicious. The fact that there was also some from Grievous made him all the more concerned.

No. Something was going on within the Confederacy that he had created on his master's orders, and something else was at play here, something he didn't quite understand. However, after Abstinence had shaken Sidious' confidence due to his failure to predict it, he and Ventress had picked up on something that was off with their overlord...something potentially deadly to Count Dooku.

"So what really happened to Gunray?" Savage asked in his gravelly voice as Dooku headed for his ship.

Dooku frowned. To tell the truth he didn't know. All he knew was that Sidious wouldn't have killed Gunray, that didn't make any sense at all.

"I don't know, I trust the two of you will figure it out while I'm gone." He said.

Ventress looked darkly at Savage. Something was clearly amiss with all of this and she didn't like it one bit.

"What if the Separatists are becoming redundant master? The Republic has us on the run. What if Sidious is going to cut his losses and hang us out to dry?" Ventress asked worriedly, and Dooku had to admit she had a point.

"Be that as it may...the war is ending, and soon we will have our revenge against the Jedi. You need be patient only a little while longer child." Dooku said, and Ventress inclined her head as he entered the ship.

It was unfortunate, Dooku thought, that Abstinence had struck when it did. If it hadn't, the plan, which was to destroy the Separatists anyway as the various groups that made it up were all too powerful, would be much easier to accomplish. However, Windu's actions had delayed the Republic war machine enough so that the vast majority of the leadership could escape back to friendly space. A great pity. Sighing he nodded in farewell and the ship lifted off, bound back for Serenno so he could retrieve some Sith holocrons for his master.

"What do we do woman?" Savage asked, and Ventress narrowed her eyes.

"We interrogate the Council, and hope that we are wrong about our suspicions." She said silkily.

XX

The training halls in the temple were full of the sounds of practice sabers swinging as the younglings learned the basic forms under the watchful eye of Serra Keto, who was once again covering for Cin Drallig due to his treachery in joining the Concordat, as Yoda didn't want him influencing the young ones, who had narrowly escaped with their lives a few months before.

As the students were practicing, it gave her and Barriss, her best friend, a good chance to catch up, as both of them could still see what was going on and Barriss' healing skills could come in handy.

"I still don't get why you did it! You won't explain why you broke up with him!" Serra whined like a teenager, making Barriss smile.

"It's my business." She said simply, sending a sharp look at one of the younglings who was trying to scratch their back with the lightsaber hilt.

Serra rolled her eyes in exasperation. Since they had broken up, whenever she had mentioned Barriss to Anakin he had gotten incredibly snappy, which she translated as he didn't have a clue as to what he had done that was so bad in order to make Barriss break up with him. Barriss on the other hand had been dancing around the subject for weeks and never actually giving anyone a straight answer.

"Barriss, you dumped the Saviour of the Order, who had also been voted the Holonet's Sexiest Man Alive award for this year and the biggest hero of the Republic! Girls would kill to be where you were." Serra pointed out and Barriss shook her head.

"I know that, every time we went anywhere we would have some ridiculous teenage girls wearing less clothes than a rodent trying to get his attention. And the hate mail I got when I ended it was ridiculous as well." She grumbled, and Serra arched her eyebrow.

"You got hate mail?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Things like '_Anakin deserves better than you_' and '_you shouldn't play around with him like that_', utter nonsense." She said sniffily.

"That's horrible...but mind you they might be right seeing as we don't know why you ended it in the first place." Serra said slyly, and Barriss hit her lightly on the arm.

"Why I ended it is my business Serra. And for the record, I don't keep grilling you about breaking up with Bardan do I?"

Serra and Bardan had worked together in the lead up to Abstinence, but after a few dates the two of them had split up.

"There just wasn't any chemistry between us. Yeah he's nice enough and all but he just wasn't meant for me." Serra explained, then shouted at a youngling who had stabbed their lightsaber into the floor.

Barriss sighed. Ever since she had broken up with Anakin, she had been getting pestered endlessly about her reasons for ending it. Her reasons for ending it were her own, and even her former master, Luminara Unduli, who was now a Council member, was vexed on why Barriss had broken it off with Anakin (something which infuriated Shaak Ti and Exaz, the Temple gossips, no end). However, despite the fact that she had broken it off, for her own reasons, she had to admit to herself that she really did miss him. However, she had made her choice, and she had to stick with it. Besides, he was happy with that Naboo harpy Padmé Amidala the filthy no good...

Something about her bitter thoughts must have shown on her face, because Serra was smiling knowingly, and Barriss changed her face into a scowl and proceeded to yell at a student who had inadvertently just turned his lightsaber on while it was facing backwards, skewering his friend through the leg, making the unfortunate lad scream in pain.

XX

The hangars of the Jedi Temple were a sorry sight these days. Saesee Tiin had defeated a Jedi carer by the name of Du Mahn here during Operation Abstinence, and this place had been quiet ever since. With the deaths of nearly two hundred Jedi, most of the Order was away from Coruscant, with only a day in between assignments. Anakin piloted his blue Delta-7 fighter into the hangar, still blackened from where a gunship had slammed into it during Abstinence, and he sighed forlornly. Returning to Coruscant was like returning to a swamp planet, the atmosphere was so dull and tense. And what with Palpatine having just been voted more emergency powers, he couldn't imagine his peers on the Council being very happy either. Grunting, he ejected R2D2 from the droid socket and hauled himself out of his cockpit.

R2 whistled at him, and he patted the small droid on the dome affectionately.

"I know R2. It's been like a morgue a lot recently actually." He said sadly, and he headed through the quiet hangar, nodding to the Temple security staff, which there were very few left of since Abstinence.

It wasn't even as if he could talk to Obi Wan while he was here, because according to reports, he was waist deep in droids under the command of the sadistic Osi Sobeck. Anakin and R2 trudged through the quiet halls, the only ones he encountered happening to be one of the members of the Concordat he would be delighted to sentence after the war ended.

"Oh hello Anakin." Saesee Tiin said tiredly as he came out from a classroom full of bamboozled looking students who he had clearly just taught astronavigation to.

"Hello Saesee. Where is everyone?" he asked tiredly and the horned Ikitochi gave a guttural swear word.

"Another protest out the front door, they threw an incendiary at the door, so Adi rallied whoever she could find and went to chase them off. The delights of having lived through a coup...I take it you had no sign of Dooku or Grievous?" he asked wearily, and Anakin shook his head, R2 beeping mournfully beside him.

"Not hide nor hair of him. This is getting old. At least I don't have to intellectually torture students though." Anakin said with a small smile as the stumped looking students traipsed past him.

"You know, I envy you when you have to teach. You get to teach them combat, Yoda teaches them the Force, Shaak Ti teaches them history, and I just confuse them. Even Adi gets to make sense occasionally." Saesee grumbled and Anakin laughed, just as Adi joined them, looking disgruntled.

"More of the same. 'Disband if you have any decency', 'let us live in peace, keep your noses out', other such delightful forms of conversation." She said disdainfully, and she smiled at Anakin in welcome.

"It's getting worse. Look, sure we missed what was going on with Abstinence, but don't they think we came off the worst? Yeah, the Republic lost a load of clones and a Star Destroyer, but we lost two hundred of the Order, found out a third of the Council were traitors and had to kill the second in command of the Order. Why can't they give it a rest?" Anakin demanded irritably.

"Because someone in the Senate is helping them along." Adi said darkly, and both Anakin and Saesee looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Saesee demanded angrily, and Adi sighed, gave the corridor a cursory inspection then leaned in close to them.

"I had lunch with Mon Mothma, the Senator from Chandrilia, and she tells me that someone high placed in the Senate is getting information from the Order, some of it information only certain masters know. And whoever this unknown Senator is, they are using it to push more anti-Jedi sentiment, getting support for bills to curb the so called excesses of the Jedi."

Anakin rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. They were a near permanent fixture nowadays. He made a mental note to ask Barriss for a remedy later...then he remember she had broken up with him for no apparent reason and glared at the ceiling instead.

"So someone is giving out Jedi secrets? Great, just what we need." He growled, and Saesee nodded gravely.

"As if we need to give the public more reason to distrust us. What sort of stuff are they letting slip whoever they are?"

Adi rolled her eyes.

"Opinions on the war, some of our criticisms of the Chancellor, the depth of the Concordat's infiltrations...in short a whole lot of stuff not for the ears of the public or the Senate but stuff that is slipping out anyway and is getting moulded into something more sinister than it actually is. On top of Abstinence..." she said gravely, and Anakin sighed.

"Alright. I'll look into it. And if the Senate is hearing stuff, maybe we should start asking Senators. I'm going to see Padmé, see what she knows." He said, and pointedly ignored the smug looks Adi and Saesee gave him as he strolled away.

XX

"Oh Master Anakin, welcome back. It is good to see you all in one piece." C3PO said happily, and Anakin smiled at the gold plated droid.

Built from junk he had found in Watto's scrap yard as a kid, he had gifted Threepio to Padmé after the Battle of Geonosis, while she had given him Artoo to help him in his starfighter. After all they had been friends over the course of the war. The fact that they had pulled apart a little, and were now occasionally sharing a bed was really quite irrelevant.

"Hi there you." A voice said, and Anakin turned to see Padmé entering the room, dressed in a purple gown with her hair tied high up in a net. She took his cheek in her hand and stood on her tip toes, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Hi yourself. Sorry Padmé but this is more business than pleasure...not that I would say no to a little bit of pleasure." He added with a roguish grin, and Padmé smiled at him indulgently, then sighed sadly.

"I would love to as well. But there's an urgent meeting I've got to attend anyway. What's your thing first?" she asked and he scowled.

"Someone is spilling everything we say and do to the Senate. Do you have any idea who it might be?" he asked hopefully, knowing full well it was far too easy.

She shook her head, looking pale and weary all of a sudden, and Anakin couldn't help but think Barriss would carry that look off a whole lot better. Brutally suppressing this thought, he reached over and pulled her close to him, feeling her lithe body warm against his own.

"No, I'm sorry. But there's a lot of people who are using any excuse to go after the Jedi." She lamented and he sighed, shaking his head, his long hair stroking her forehead as he did so.

"After Abstinence you would think people would learn to keep their mouths shut, but no, that's far too clever. Idiots." He cursed, and she smiled up at him, and he felt some of his troubles thaw a little, but a nasty little voice in his head told him that if Barriss had smiled at him like that they would have disappeared entirely. Ignoring this, he looked at her face and saw a faint sign of excitement there.

"So what's your urgent meeting about anyways?" he asked, wondering what could possibly have her excited about a meeting. Probably something to do with one of her pet projects.

"To discuss what we should do now that we have Count Dooku cornered. He's stuck on Serenno, one of our Intelligence agents received word that he was travelling to his estate there and we got one of the new Interdictor cruisers there with a fleet, he's trapped, and our side's mined the system, so the defence fleet can't even get him out of trouble." She said smugly, and then looked up at Anakin, her eyes wide as she saw the simmering anger in his own bright blue eyes.

"Ani?"

"Dooku's been found, and he's trapped? How don't we know of this?" he demanded, and Padmé grimaced, looking at him placatingly.

"Well, ever since Abstinence, you lot have been getting information on a need to know." She said gently, and he scowled.

"How are we meant to lead the army if we don't know relatively major stuff like the enemy head of state being cornered? When are we meant to be getting told?" he demanded and she shrugged half heartedly.

"After our meeting's done I expect." She said sheepishly, and Anakin growled.

"Alright. Thanks for the info." He said, kissed her on the cheek and ran out, looking harassed.

"Oh dear, Master Ani seems quite upset." Threepio commented to his mistress, who only smiled.

XX

The Council had quickly responded to the summons, with those still out in the field attending by holo. Yoda frowned at Anakin as he reported what he had found out.

"Trapped Count Dooku is?" he asked from his usual chair, and Anakin nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"And why were we not told of this? It's hard enough leading the war effort as it, stretched thin as we are, without not being told everything." Plo growled from his chair, though it was only a hologram of him as he was still on the front lines.

"Nice of them to tell us don't you think? So what do we do Master Yoda?" Saesee asked from the seat that used to belong to Ki Adi Mundi, as he had now moved to Mace Windu's old seat.

"I could get my forces refitted and go after him." Anakin volunteered, and Luminara nodded.

"It does make sense, it won't take that long to refit Anakin's troops." She reasoned, and Shaak Ti, in between Luminara and Saesee, nodded at first, but then shook her head.

"I would agree Luminara, but Master Che informs us that Anakin still isn't fully recovered from his duel with Mace." She said, looking across the room at Anakin, worry etching her crimson features.

"Is this true Anakin?" the holo of Obi Wan asked sternly, looking left to see his former apprentice, who shrugged a little.

"I feel fine, I just failed her eye test when I saw her last, my vision still goes a little bit blurry." He admitted half heartedly, and Obi Wan rolled his eyes in amusement.

Tsui Choi, the tiny Aleena Jedi who had been promoted to the Council following Abstinence, leaned forward, his seat on Obi Wan's other side just beside the door, his holo flickering as he did so.

"We must act quickly. If we lose this opportunity, the Senate will have even less reason to trust us. However, I believe only a Council member should go and take command of the force intended to capture him. However, with all due respect, I feel that only a small number of us are actually capable of defeating Dooku in battle. I remember him from my days as an apprentice, he always beat me with little difficulty." He remarked, his face grim.

Oppo Rancisis, a former member of the Concordat's Triad who had defected, leaned raised his hand from his seat in between Luminara and Adi.

"I agree with Master Choi. I am too old and ungainly to defeat one such as Dooku. Master Koon is on the front lines, as are Master Kenobi, Koon, Fisto, Choi and Unduli. Which is a pity as I feel she could be a match for him," he said, inclining his head to her, and she smiled slightly, "leaving us only the ones who are here unless we pull troops from an ongoing battle, which carries its own set of problems." He reasoned, and Obi Wan looked sceptical.

"You're right about that, and we have enough going against us without ceding worlds just to try and capture Dooku. And the dark side is growing stronger. I think we can agree that we don't want to leave Coruscant under defended by the strongest Jedi in the Order."

Adi raised a finger to her lips.

"Well, we have two problems. The Sith master, if we are right in our assumptions of Dooku being the apprentice, is soon going to make his move. As such, why do we not try and get him to expose himself?" she asked slowly, and the entire chamber looked at her in shock.

"What, and use the Temple as bait?" Anakin demanded, his eyes hard.

"The idea does have some merit. However, such a plan would require only one of two Jedi to go, and one cannot." Oppo said, looking at Anakin, who looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He means Anakin that if any Jedi's absence could help draw the Sith out, it would either be yours or Yoda's. And as Master Che still has doubts, then the answer is obvious." Plo said, turning to look at Yoda, who nodded in agreement.

"Decided then the matter is. Go to Serenno I will, and deal with Count Dooku. Any forces aside from the blockade are there?"

Saesee called up the information, looking grim.

"Ah here we are. Master Reus is nearby with her Padawan, as is Ima-Gun-Di. Both could meet you there." He said, and Yoda nodded.

"Very well. Deal with Dooku I will. In the meantime, on our guard we all must be. Increasing is the power of the dark side. Identify the Sith we must." Yoda said, and Shaak Ti pursed her lips.

"We can continue investigation we began before Abstinence and see if that yields any results. We are getting close, I can feel it." She said, and Yoda nodded.

"Very well. Help you will need?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I have Exaz and Master Sinbue lending a hand, but I could always use someone else. Besides, Exaz's tea making skills are crap." She said disdainfully, and Anakin snorted in amusement.

"I'll help if you want. The sooner we find the Sith, stop Dooku and end this war the sooner we can get everything back to normal."

"Decided then the matter is. With all of us, may the Force be." Yoda said, and with that, the holos flickered out and the other Council members departed the chamber.

XX

"Are you sure you'll be alright Master Yoda?" Anakin asked as they headed towards the transport that would take Yoda up to his flagship, the _Enlightenment_.

"Fine I will be young Anakin. Know I do how wish to bring Dooku to justice you do, but trust me to get the job done you must. However..." he said, and beckoned to Anakin, and he crouched down so he could hear the Grand Master better.

"All very well this plan may be. However, dangerous are our unseen opponents. Clever are these Sith. If act we do, and fail regardless, a way we must have." He said tensely, and Anakin cocked his eyebrow at Yoda, and then realisation hit him.

"You want a contingency?" he asked softly, and Yoda nodded grimly.

"Yes. If fail we do, an escape we must have. Organise this you must. Use whatever resources you need." He said, and Anakin stood up again, looking grim.

"Alright. I'll see what I can organise." He said, and they resumed their walk towards the transport.

"You really think they're about to make their move Master?" Anakin asked, and the wizened Grand Master nodded.

"Believe so I do. Wary we must be. You in particular. Seek you out the Sith will, too dangerous you will be to their plans. May the Force be with you." Yoda said as he climbed onto the transport.

"And you master." Anakin said, raising his hand in farewell as the gunship gave a roar and headed for space, leaving Anakin with a dark pit of worry in his stomach.

XX

"The plan is proceeding as planned my master." Infinity whispered in the darkness to the hologram of her master.

"Good. Tyranus is now trapped on Serenno. But the Jedi seek to lure us out." He growled, and she arched an eyebrow over her vivid yellow eye.

"Indeed? It doesn't really matter, it won't be long until we can destroy the Jedi anyway."

"Be that as it may, the last pieces are not yet in place, and we are no closer to turning Skywalker. If the Jedi move too quickly, all will be lost." He spat, and she sneered in response.

"The problem with Anakin is that he is still in love with Barriss Offee. However, I am confident that we can overcome that obstacle with time." She said proudly, and he glowered at her.

"Time is the one thing we do not have. This is taking too long Lady Infinity. We need to up our game." He sneered, and she gave him a vicious, predatory smile.

"Do not worry my master, I have a plan in mind. With Yoda and Kenobi away, and with his beloved Barriss still not telling him why she dumped him, his last defences are gone. He grows reckless without them to stay his hand. And as such, I will crush his last defences." She gloated, and Sidious gave her a grim smile.

"See that you do my apprentice, and the galaxy will very soon be ours." He said, and his holo flickered out.

Infinity glowered at the spot where he had vanished. The galaxy would soon belong to the Sith yes...whether it belonged to Darth Sidious was another matter entirely. Smiling, she saw the dormant form of Darth Reaper. She was thoroughly looking forward to setting loose her creation. But first, she had to prepare herself. After all, there was one last thing to do to ensure the turning of Anakin Skywalker...and failing that, her own immortality and power.

XX

Night had fallen on Coruscant, and an exhausted Anakin entered Padmé's apartment, stifling a yawn. Yoda had successfully headed to Serenno to deal with Dooku, and most of the others had their own projects. He and Shaak Ti, assisted by Exaz and Tera Sinbue, had spent long laborious hours going over the suspects for the position of full time Dark Lord of the Sith to no avail, all they had given themselves was a headache. However, they had narrowed it down to being someone in the top echelons of the Republic, they just couldn't figure out who. Someone however was wielding an awful lot of influence over events, and it was imperative that they found out who before it was too late.

There was also the question of how the Senate was getting information out of the temple. Much of the information was highly confidential, which proved that someone high up was intentionally or unintentionally giving away information. However, Ki Adi Mundi had reported that during a meeting with the Chancellor, Palpatine had said something that only he and Yoda knew of, so that begged the question, how on earth was information getting out of the temple? Whatever was going on, someone in the Senate was on the receiving end of a lot of Jedi gossip, and they were construing it in such a way so as to make the Jedi seem even worse than they already did, which didn't help things in the slightest.

Despite all of that, Anakin had begun actions so as to ensure the Jedi's survival in the event that the Sith gained the upper hand. Ships were being secreted away in various places, and Senators who might be able to help had been identified. He had organised for two Knights or masters to be on each escape ship. He only hoped they never had to use the plans he was creating because if they did, many would still die, he just couldn't gather enough ships without attracting undue attentions from within the Order (which he couldn't do while someone in the Senate was hearing about their every move) and from outside the Order which could alarm people even further.

"Padmé?" he asked softly, and as he entered the living area, he was taken aback by the sight of Padmé, bathed in candlelight, wearing a revealing purple dress, and Anakin felt his jaw drop.

"Wow." He said weakly, and she smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to meet her lips in a kiss.

"You've been working too hard Ani, you're exhausted. So..." she said softly, and he kissed her passionately again, breaking off for air a minute later.

"Hmm, I have been working very hard, what with Sith, Abstinence, Senatorial spying, and keeping my girlfriend happy." He said with a slight smile, kissing down her bare neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Well, you've been neglecting the last part for a while, what with running off to the front and working so hard...how about you make it up to me?" she asked softly, taking his hand and pulling him gently to her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin, eyeing her bare back as she took him through, and tried to force images of Barriss out of his head.

XX

Barriss was deep in meditation, trying to feel her way through the various currents of the Force. Outside, a storm was beginning to roar. Lightning, rain, thunder and wind were bashing away at the temple, a truly tempestuous storm slamming away at the inhabitants of Coruscant. Cursing those in charge of the weather conditions who were safe in their stations, she immersed herself deeply in the Force, trying to discern what was to come. Luminara had always taught that the future was fluid, but a climate of fear and mistrust had gripped the temple since Abstinence, so she was willing to try anything to try to divine what was to come in the next few weeks.

Immersed in the Force, she could see the titanic storm over Coruscant, lightning flashing in and around the temple, as if the eye was right above the home of the Jedi. The temple shuddered as a massive boom of thunder went off above it, and she could hear the rain lashing against the doors, walls and windows.

And then, she began to see...

Dimly, she could see the younglings, crying many levels below her, with Master Caudle trying her hardest to calm and soothe them. As the younglings cried, scared of the storm, another jagged fork of lightning made them scream all the louder as the storm raged...

She could see Adi, Saesee, Ki and Shaak Ti within the Reconciliation Council chamber, Shaak Ti clutching her head as the storm raged, and Barriss could feel the pulse of the dark side behind the storm. Adi looked slightly sick, Saesee had his eyes closed and his hands were digging into the cushion of his chair, while Ki was groaning and panting, and Barriss realised this was no normal storm, this was dark side work, Sith magic...

Across the galaxy, she could see Yoda, wheezing weakly, hanging on to his stick tightly as his Star Destroyer bore him towards Serenno, and in her mind's eye she could see the battle that would soon take place, Yoda facing Count Dooku in combat...

Out in the field, her master Luminara was directing troops onto a transport as she felt the Force rage, and Barriss felt a flash of panic as Luminara staggered under the weight of the dark assault...

Obi Wan, riding a BARC speeder towards the last remaining droid troops, paled and suddenly lost his grip, falling from his bike as the storm's dark energy echoed across the galaxy...

She could see blasterfire, hear Jedi screaming, lightsabers going out and plunging the temple into darkness as the dark side spread, crying and howls of pain penetrating her skull...

General Grievous and Asajj Ventress were looking on in shock as a world burned before them, before a red saber sliced them from existence...

And then she saw the worst thing of all. Anakin, totally naked, on top of Senator Amidala, who was looking at him adoringly, the two of them locked in love's embrace, totally oblivious to the dark side storm going on outside their room...

And the scene faded to be replaced by two vivid yellow eyes, rimmed with a horrible scarlet corona, a cackling laugh, and the taunt in a cold, inhuman voice '_he is mine! He is mine! He is mine_!', and she saw Anakin, dressed all in black, his hair a darker hue, his lightsaber red turn to her and look at her in contempt...

And she saw Anakin's beautiful blue eyes turn that same Sith yellow, and she retched, watching as the three beings behind him, dressed in hooded black cloaks, raised their arms to him in greeting, and he went to them, his yellow, hate filled eyes never leaving Barriss until he turned and kneeled at the feet of the Dark Lords of the Sith...

"NO!"

Barriss bolted upwards, then proceeded to empty her stomach of its contents onto the floor. Gasping weakly, she wiped her mouth and pulled herself to her feet, feeling sick and feverish. Hers limbs were shaking, she felt horribly cold, her eyes were streaming with tears down her tattooed face, her stomach was unsettled, making her feel nauseous...

Panting, she called for a droid to come and clean the floor and staggered over to the wall, supporting itself against its cool hard surface, still shivering, her head pounding painfully.

Outside, the dark side storm continued, though its affect had clearly lessened, the rain was tailing off, the wind was dying out, the thunder was moving off, and the lightning was no longer jagged forks, it was just bright flashes, showing the power behind it had gotten bored.

Barriss steadied her breathing, using meditation techniques, and shivered. The Sith were here on Coruscant. They were strong, very strong, perhaps stronger than the Jedi. The storm had to be some sort of dark ritual for some ungodly purpose, a thought which made Barriss sick with fear. And they were getting to read to move, and her vision hadn't even given her a clue as to who the Sith were.

And worst of all, they wanted Anakin.

XX

The dark side storm that had rocked the temple the night before had died out the next morning, leaving a bright and sunny day in its wake. Anakin practically had a spring in his step as he returned to the temple that morning, rejuvenated by his night with Padmé and he was eager to get on with the mission Yoda had given him, along with helping Shaak Ti try to identify the Sith in the Republic.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Ki asked in concern, rushing up to him, his face tired and drawn.

Anakin looked at him oddly, but then he noticed the faces of everyone else in the temple, all of them reflecting worry, or looking tired, or ill.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Master Mundi, what's wrong?" Anakin asked tensely, as he saw Whie and Scout slowly walking up the corridor, with Whie leaning on his girlfriend as though it was a struggle to move.

Ki looked at him in disbelief.

"Anakin, didn't you feel the dark side tempest last night? The entire temple was shaking as a result of it. It was a storm unlike any we'd had in years, and it was created by the Sith! It caused havoc for Jedi everywhere, the younglings were up all night screaming, we couldn't sleep, it was too painful for us to concentrate, many of us still feel ill...are you telling me you didn't feel it at all?" Ki asked, stopped short by the stupefied expression on Anakin's face.

"We heard the storm, but I didn't feel anything dark side about it." He said, and he was beginning to feel a little worried. If the entire temple, if not the entire Order had felt it, why hadn't he?

Ki looked at him worriedly, and Anakin could feel his own sense of paranoia increasing. What was going on? How powerful were these Sith that they could create a storm that powerful and imbibe it with so much dark side energy, yet still make it unnoticed by the strongest Jedi on Coruscant?

Anakin was about to ask Ki this when Saesee appeared at Ki's side, his face looking grimmer than usual.

"Anakin, I'm glad you're alright. Master Gallia is trying to contact the other Council members." He explained, and Anakin blanched, worried he'd forgotten a Council meeting.

"I thought we were in recess." He said sheepishly, and Ki nodded.

"We are, but we felt it prudent to discuss the storm. Especially with the bombshell you just dropped Anakin." He said, looking wary, and Saesee raised an eyebrow, but got no response, so he sighed.

"Well that isn't all. The Senate is in an uproar." He said simply, and Anakin rolled his eyes, but then stopped.

"Padmé usually tells me if something big is about to kick up a hornet's nest in the Senate." He said, feeling a little put out by his girlfriend.

"Well, perhaps she didn't say anything because she was the one who did it." Saesee said, and he smiled in response to Anakin and Ki's stupefied looks and beckoned them towards the Council chamber.

XX

"The recent events within the Jedi Order have demonstrated the folly of not having a clear command structure. While their leader, Master Yoda thankfully survived the tragedy of Operation Abstinence, the resulting struggles of the Jedi to meet our needs shows that without a clear second in command, the situation can quickly become confused and get worse with devastating rapidity. While I have the utmost respect for Master Ki Adi Mundi, it is clear that, perhaps due to the fact that he isn't a celibate freak like Mace Windu was and doesn't have a secret organisation helping him, that he is not quite as competent as Master Windu was at assisting Master Yoda with the war effort. With the Jedi distracted, it has come to my attention that if, Force forbid, something were to happen to the Supreme Chancellor, we have no clear command structure. While Vice Chair Amedda," Padme said, inclining her head to the Chagrian beside the Chancellor, "is a fine Vice Chair, he does not have the authority to take over the Senate should something happen to the Chancellor. As such, I propose that the Senate immediately creates the position of Vice Chancellor, who would take over the Republic in event of losing the head of state. And if the motion passes, I would like to nominate Senator Organa of Alderaan for the position." She concluded, and the entire Senate went into an uproar.

Within seconds, the holo showed Senator Ask Aak, Senator Riyo Chuchi and Senator Orn Free Taa, all backing the motion, and as soon as the vote had been passed (which aside from the Military Creation Act itself was probably the fastest anything had ever gone through the Senate), nominations for the post had begun. And as it stood, Bail Organa, Eeusu Estornii and Padmé had all been nominated for the position, and Padmé was clearly in the lead.

"Well, she certainly sprung that one on us." Luminara, who had arrived back on Coruscant the hour before commented dryly.

"No kidding. But that isn't all that the Senate passed this morning." Adi said darkly, and Anakin looked at her worriedly.

"Nothing so big can have happened can it? And when will they decide?" Kit asked, whose ship had just arrived in orbit.

"They will decide later today, whoever has the majority of the votes will become the new Vice Chancellor. And as to what else could have happened, our old friend Senator Aak proposed an amendment to the Security Act. This amendment allows Palpatine to disband the Order if need be." Shaak Ti said darkly, and there was a collective hissing and in taking of breath from the chamber.

"The Jedi are independent from the Senate." Obi Wan growled, and Anakin shook his head.

"We may be Master, but after Abstinence, you can't really blame them. It's just more anti-Jedi fear mongering, but after everything Windu did, it's hardly surprising. People want to feel as if they have control over the Jedi." Anakin said, once more rubbing his temples.

Yoda, his holo flickering as his ship prepared for its final jump to Serenno, sighed, and turned to Shaak Ti.

"Any suggestions on the Dark Lord do you have?" he asked, looking hopeful, but she shook her head.

"None. And before any of you get any bright ideas, we ruled out Ask Aak...sadly. It has to be someone in the executive, and after their wonderful antics last night, I think we need to try even harder to find them." She said, to general nods of agreement.

"I passed out, the dark side got so strong." Obi Wan commented, and Anakin looked at him in alarm.

"The younglings were up all night, it was awful. I've never felt anything that strong before." Ki commented, his gaze fixed on Anakin.

Yoda nodded his head dolefully.

"Indeed. Most powerful the storm was. Felt it even going out to the Outer Rim did I. Anakin, troubles you what does?" Yoda asked, peering at Anakin in concern, and Anakin felt a little bit of shame colouring his cheeks.

"I didn't feel anything last night." He admitted sheepishly, and he was immediately aware of the entire room turning to look at him in shock.

"Nothing?" Plo demanded in surprise.

"Nothing. Mind you, I was you know, busy, at the time..." he admitted reluctantly, and he went red at the smug look on Obi Wan's face, which he pointedly looked away from.

"Hmm. Most interesting. But even if you were 'busy' Anakin, you shouldn't have been able to not sense it." Tsui said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Unless..." Luminara said, leaning forward slightly, and the entire room looked at the Miralian master.

"Unless?" Anakin asked worriedly, not liking where this may be going.

"During my days as an apprentice, I studied Sith rituals. Some of them were really quite nasty. The storm could very well have been centred around you Anakin, something to do with you. Trying to increase your anger, or taint you or something. In short, affect your alignment with the Force, perhaps trying to turn you to the dark side." She said gravely, and Yoda frowned.

"Heard of such things I have. Incredibly potent they are, able to distort one within the Force. Wary you must be Anakin. If right Master Luminara is, in grave danger you are. Trying to lure you to the dark side, the Sith must be." He said worriedly.

Anakin stood up from his chair. So, the Sith was after him now. As if they didn't have enough to worry about. But to what end? Then, a thought occurred to him, and he smiled slightly.

"You reckon I didn't feel the effects of the storm because it was centred around me right?" Anakin asked Luminara, who nodded, looking hesitant.

"Well I assume so. Even with what you were occupied with at the time, you should have been able to feel the storm. As such, I reckon it stands to reason that the storm was avoiding you for some reason or other, either that or it was aimed at changing you somehow. Luring you, affecting you in some unknown way, trying to start to lure you to the darkness." Luminara mused, and Anakin smiled, earning him a questioning look from Kit.

"What exactly are you so happy about Anakin? Most people when they realise the Sith are after them would tend to panic." He said with a slight grin, and Anakin turned to look at him.

"The Sith. He's made a mistake." He said smugly, and Obi Wan looked at him oddly.

"How in the worlds do you figure that one out?" he asked his former apprentice, but it was Oppo who answered.

"Because it was directed specifically at him, with the aim of making him do something, or change him somehow. As such, I think we can rule out a random person as the Dark Lord. If they are targeting Anakin, and if as we think, the storm was the first step in trying to turn him to the dark side, it stands to reason that the Sith Lord is someone he knows, has a rapport with. Someone he trusts. And therein, my friend lies their crucial error. By targeting Anakin with a storm that is meant to increase his powers and hence his likelihood of turning to the dark side of the Force, they have shown themselves. They must be someone Anakin knows and trusts, if they intended this to be the first strike in luring him to the dark side. Otherwise the entire thing would be pointless, aside from meaning we were all up all night. They have left themselves exposed." Oppo said excitedly, and Anakin nodded triumphantly.

"Exactly. Which means, by causing the storm and targeting me, they've accidentally revealed something they didn't know about themselves. They must know me. Either that or they think they're incredibly clever and I'm incredibly stupid and will just say yes when they ask me to join them." He said and he resumed pacing as the entire Council absorbed this information.

"So, what do you suggest we do Anakin?" Ki asked gravely.

"We keep it to ourselves for a start. No one outside this chamber can know that the Sith are after me, especially with the Senate somehow getting information from the temple. It'll just make things worse. Then, I hedge my bets. I keep an eye on things, and also help Shaak Ti sort through the suspect list, and see if we can't narrow it down to whoever is trying to make me Darth Chosen One. The Sith has to be someone I know. So, let's see if I can't draw them out."

"That sounds incredibly risky young Skywalker." Plo cautioned, and Anakin shrugged.

"I know. But it'll be even more risky if we don't figure out who the Sith are and what they're up to sharpish. Unless anyone has any other ideas?"

Saesee looked around them all, then sighed.

"Unfortunately no. But be careful Anakin. If Luminara is right, the Sith is after you, and that can only be to turn you to the dark side. And that's something that doesn't even bear thinking about."

XX

The Council had adjourned, but Anakin could sense that one member had a particular desire to talk to him, and he had a shrewd suspicion he knew what about as well. The fact that he didn't really want to have this conversation would hardly improve things. A Sith was after him by the looks of it, the dark side was getting stronger, and he was no closer to finding out why Barriss had broke up with him. Something he was about to have to tell her former master, who was incredibly fond and protective of Barriss.

"Anakin, a word please?" Luminara called, dashing up behind him so he couldn't escape.

"Hello Luminara. It's good to have you back. How did your battle go?" he asked, and she sighed wearily.

"As well as can be expected. We have the Separatists on the run. Which now I come to think of it is probably why the Sith are about to make their move. However, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." She said, the expression on her face telling him she would not be dissuaded from her mission.

He sighed. He supposed he should get it over with, before she built up too much steam. After all, she had been out in the field when Barriss had broken up with him, and he had left right after on his own mission, and she had then been redeployed, as such this was the first time since just after Abstinence that she had been able to corner him, and he had no doubt she had been rehearsing this for weeks.

"Anakin what...?"

"Luminara, your guess is as good as mine. We were doing fine, then out of the blue she ended it. I don't know why she did it, she won't talk to me, and she hasn't told Serra either. You can try to find out if you want, but I reckon you'll have about as much joy as I will." He lamented, pushing his hair behind his ear tiredly and she cocked her head at him, looking curious.

"Did you try to talk to her? To find out what happened?" she asked, her gaze steely and he sighed, feeling weary.

"Of course I did! I was just as caught out as everyone else was when she dumped me. I kept trying to talk to her, trying to find out what I did wrong and she wouldn't even talk to me, so I gave up." He said sadly, shaking his head.

"You certainly wasted no time in replacing her." She said tartly, and he glowered at her, setting his shoulders angrily, his eyes glaring daggers at the other master.

"Firstly, it started off as a mistake. Secondly, I was hurting and she was there, which your former Padawan was responsible for. And thirdly, it's none of your business." He said coolly, and she took a step back, bowing her head.

"I apologise Anakin. That was out of order. You're right, it is none of my business. I'm just...concerned. For the two of you." She said, and Anakin backed off a little bit, but his gaze was still hard.

"Well she ended it, and I tried to fix it and she wouldn't let me. And besides...I'm with Padmé now anyway." He said and he turned to leave.

"She misses you." Luminara stated softly, and he turned and looked at her with an odd expression, like pity. But it wasn't for himself. Maybe he thought she was deluding herself.

"If she does she has a funny way of showing it." He retorted, but there was no real heat behind it.

"And you miss her. I know you do." She commented sadly.

"I'll see you later Luminara. Good luck with Barriss." He said in an odd voice that was very unlike his own.

And as he turned away from the other Master, he tried to deny to himself that there was a lot more truth to her words than even she knew.

XX

Anakin scuffed his way back to his quarters, almost knocking J'oopi Shé and Taria Damisn, who were coming the opposite way, off their feet. Alright, he had to admit it to himself. Luminara was right. He did miss her. He was in a relationship with Padmé, yeah. And he enjoyed it, sure. And given some more time, he may even begin to love her as much as he had loved Ahsoka and Barriss. But...there was still Barriss.

After he had lost Ahsoka, she had been there for him in a way he hadn't thought possible. She had helped him, healed his heart, and had made him love again. And, while he felt bad because it meant he wasn't fully committed to Padmé, he did still love Barriss. He missed her like crazy, just like he had missed Ahsoka after Mace had killed her. And...he hated to admit it to himself, but there were times when he wished the woman he was sleeping with was actually Barriss, rather than Padmé. Growling at himself, he could feel self loathing rising inside him. He was lying to Padmé. She'd been there for him, and yet again had been a woman who had put him back together after the one he had been with had gone. He had to try to forget Barriss, bury his feelings for her. After all, Padmé was smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, loyal...but she didn't have the beautiful tattoos on her face like Barriss had, the ones that contrasted so nicely with her face when she blushed.

Angry at himself, he shook his head, cursing Barriss, Luminara, Padmé, Exaz for good measure, and then just women in general. Why were they so complicated? And what the hell had he done to make Barriss split up from him? Even if he knew that, he might be able to get over Barriss.

Which of course, would be a lot easier if, as he discovered when he turned the corner into the Council quarters corridor, she wasn't standing right outside his room, looking as irritatingly gorgeous as ever in her jumpsuit, her hair styled high and had the blazing expression on her face that he so loved.

"Barriss, what, er, what are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly, not quite sure what to make of this impromptu visit.

"I need to talk to you." She said boldly, though it was clear from the blush accenting her tattoos that she was just as embarrassed as he was.

"What about?" he asked, wondering if he was finally about to find out why she had dumped him.

"I was meditating last night, and I had a vision. The Sith, I think the Sith is after you." She admitted, looking worried, her brown eyes showing how much she still cared for him, despite everything.

Anakin looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"You got that from a meditation? How?" he asked, and this time her blush turned to a flush of anger.

"I don't know do I? I was trying to discern what the Sith might be up to, and then I got swept along in the vision. I saw everyone suffering from the storm, and then I saw you..." she tailed off in embarrassment, hoping her ex hadn't noticed it, but the incredulous look on his face told her he had sensed her awkwardness.

"Wait a minute, you used the Force to peek?" he demanded in disgust, and she glared daggers at him and held her head high in dignity.

"I did not use the Force to peek. As I told you I was trying to figure out what the Sith are doing, and I happened to see you and the Senator, before it changed to you being on the dark side. I can't control the visions, you can't either. And what's more, why would I want to peek, I've seen it all before." She added scathingly, crossing her arms angrily, and Anakin leered at her, towering above her, and to her credit she didn't back away.

"What is your problem? You split up with me, then you suddenly appear warning me about the Sith being after me, Make up your mind!" he growled angrily, his frustrations coming to a fore, and she narrowed her eyes, piercing him with an icy glare.

"Just because we split up doesn't mean I'm automatically going to stop caring for you, it doesn't work like that! I still want to be your friend Anakin." She retorted.

"Some friend, you don't talk to me in months and then you appear telling me I'm going to turn to the dark side!"

"That is so not what this was about. I still care about you, and obviously I don't want you to go to the dark side! I'm worried about you!" she yelled angrily.

"Worried are you? You haven't been worried before now! And around you go, peeking in on what your ex is doing with his new girlfriend..."

"I didn't want to see that! Do you think I like seeing you with _her_? Hell no!"

"Are you jealous of her?" Anakin demanded, wondering why she was so upset about him being with Padmé.

"No I'm not, I just think you could do better than her." She sneered bitterly, and Anakin shook his head angrily, not believing that she could be judging him for who he was with now.

"You do, do you? Well for your information I'm getting on fine, without your judgement and without your 'friendly' warnings, so keep them to yourself." He sneered angrily, and she took a step back and it was with a flash of savage pleasure, along with a large dollop of guilt that he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Fine. Turn to the dark side then, let the Sith take you, see if I care." She said haughtily, and she shoved past him and started to storm up the corridor, her head bowed.

"You know what, bite me!" he threw at her, and she gave him a rude hand gesture in response before she disappeared around the corner. And as she did so, he was sure he heard a sob.

Feeling angry at Barriss and at himself, resentful of her fear that the Sith would get him to turn, hurt that she had so little faith in him and guilty because he had upset her, he was about to enter his quarters to cool off when Exaz, the diminutive, amorous Sullustan came around the corner. And by the look on the face, he had a suspicion she had been eavesdropping on he and Barriss' squabble.

"Well that was mature." She commented chirpily as she went past.

Anakin snarled, and cursing Exaz again, he entered his quarters to go into deep meditation.

XX

The Venator Destroyer _Resplendent _launched the last of its gunships down towards the surface. Beside it, the _Sacrifice _and the _Enlightenment _were angling towards the Lucrehulk that was the centre of the defence fleet around Serenno. Around the three Star Destroyers were dozens of _Pelta_ class frigates, about fifteen _Consular _frigates and five _Arquitens_ class frigates, all pummelling away at the fleet in orbit around Serenno. Vulture droids and tri-fighters were on the run, heading back to the Lucrehulk, or one of its five remaining escort ships, though it was clear that the last _Recusant_ was about to fall due to the barrage of the _Sacrifice_'s ARC-170s.

As the three flagships, backed up by the newly arrived _Accumulator _class landers dismantled the last of the defence fleet, gunships and landing craft were hurtling down to the forested canopy of the world. The palace of Count Dooku was on a high bluff, overlooking an endless expanse of forest. On the other side it was surrounded by a large, deep moat, with only a single drawbridge for ground based entry. A thin strip of land led to the castle, and a turbulent fast flowing river with an arched bridge over it led to a large, flat island that was ringed by turrets. And at the other end of the island was a large kilometre across bridge that led to the rest of the forest, which spanned another arm of the same fast flowing river.

And it was that large bridge that was a point of serious contention between the droid army of Count Dooku and the clone army of the Jedi.

Blaster rifle fire filled the air with multicoloured darts as they progressed across the bridge, the clones steadily beginning to force the droids back. Hailfire droids lay with broken wheels, and tank droids were burnt out shells as a result of the continuous Republic attack. However the droids were still putting up one hell of a fight, and were embedded in the trenches that they had dug on the island, the large turbolaser turrets they had mounted preventing further advancement of the Republic forces.

The dark brown coloured armour of the 17th Field Battalion clone troopers did nothing to hide the white that made up the rest of their armour, a fact that the battle droids made good use of. The dark skinned and horned Nikto Jedi at the front of the battalion, Ima-Gun-Di, his blue lightsaber batting blaster bolts back at the droids, grimaced as another clone was cut down by a droid sniper. They were good men, and they were getting cut down due to Dooku's refusal to see sense and surrender.

"Captain Keeli, we need to close up our left flank! Otherwise they'll just keep cutting down our men!" he called, and his clone captain nodded, and he signalled for the troops to close the gap.

"Whatever you and your Padawan have planned Master Reus, please hurry!" he pleaded, as one of his ATXT walkers were blown apart.

At the other side of their end of the bridge, a beautiful woman by the name of Keelyvine Reus, her hair tied into a bun and held in place by two needles, cursed as one of her ATRT walkers plummeted to the ground, felled by a droid tripwire. Her two green lightsabers were a blur as she led her clones from the 25th Assault Regiment, clad in mostly red armour, forward, trying to break through the wall of blasterfire the droids were sending at them. Deflecting an attack from Ganch, her clone commander, she hissed. Tyzen Xebec, a Zabrak boy and her Padawan, should be in position by now, so what in the nine hells was taking him so long? Her and Ima-Gun-Di's armies were being slaughtered by the relentless barrage of laser fire, and there were still a couple of hailfire droids and tank droids sending heavy artillery their way. What was worse, if they were delayed any longer, Count Dooku may take his chances and try and escape the planet, despite the massive numerical advantage their forces had. And that would be catastrophic.

"Hurry Tyzen!" she urged, cursing as three homing spider droids started plodding over the bridge.

And, as if by magic, there was suddenly a deep hum, and a massive force of swamp speeders and BARC speeders appeared from nowhere, hurtling across the river as if it wasn't there. On the lead swamp speeder was her young Padawan, his blue blade acring left and right, knocking stray bolts away from their attack force. And with a loud grinding noise, the swamp speeders hurtled up the banks of the island, their lasers taking down the first of the turrets. Keelyvine smiled as she watched the swamp speeders smash through the droid trenches, and then grinned even wider as she saw two other Jedi leap from another couple of swamp speeders. About time they caught a break in this battle.

Yoda flipped himself into the air, throwing himself from the speeder Tyzen was piloting. He landed deftly in the middle of a droid trench and with a simple gesture, flattened the inhabitants of the trench with a Force push. Lighting his lightsaber, he sprang from trench to trench, the sounds of battle egging him on as the clones behind him, aided by the speeders attacking the last defending forces on the bridge from behind, finally broke onto the island, and with the speeders dealing with the last of the turrets the battle was once more in their favour. Nodding to Commander Gree, the two led their forces forward, the diminutive Grand Master hurtling from place to place, scattering the droid defences as they pushed towards Dooku's citadel.

Behind the rather large mess Yoda was making of the droid defences, Bardan Jusik leapt onto the gunship that was zooming over the embattled island, its missile launchers sending streaks of blue light into the turrets guarding the main entrance into Dooku's citadel. As he landed, he smiled at the members of Delta Squad. Clad in full green Mandalorian armour, with long curly blond hair falling to his shoulders and a slight growth of a beard, he certainly looked more Mandalorian than Jedi, despite his training. And it was his job to ensure that Dooku didn't escape the citadel.

"Well Boss, what have we got?" he asked, extinguishing his two lightsabers tiredly.

"That Solar Sailer of his is on top of the building. We need to take it out before he decides to make a run for it." Boss said, hoisting his large cannon and steeling himself for a drop from the gunship.

"Hey Bard'ika, General Reus has two lightsabers like you. Don't you have a thing for two blade wielding Jedi?" Scorch teased and Bardan glowered at him.

He and Serra Keto had had an amicable split weeks before, however it hadn't stopped Delta Squad, Darman, Etain, the Nulls and Skirata and Vau needling him about it every time they got the chance. It was driving him crazy.

"Stow it smart ass. Alright Deltas, lets stop our dear enemy leaving, then go and dust some clankers." He said, as the gunship began taking heavy fire from the missile launchers that were protecting Dooku's ship.

And he threw himself from the gunship, lighting his sabers as he did so. His body then lurched as his jetpack kicked into high gear and he settled neatly on the battlement of the citadel, his lightsabers immediately knocking deadly bolts away from the commandos as they landed, their rifles firing at the super battle droids waiting for them. Sev gave a vicious war cry, a rocket launcher mounted to his wrist, like Bardan's, emitting a fiery rocket and blowing apart the command console of one missile launcher. Bardan jetted into the air, landing on top of Dooku;s ship, and was immediately in the air again as an electric current passed over the elegant ship. Boss and Scorch shot down the last of the droids, and while Bardan threw a saber to slice through the remaining missile launcher, Fixer fired an EMP pulse, and with a last crackling flicker, the last defences around Dooku's precious ship fell.

"Alright boys, lets make sure this thing never goes anywhere else again." Boss said, indicating for the other commandos to set the charges.

"Master Reus, Yoda and Ima-Gun-Di have reached the drawbridge, and Yoda's pulling it down. We'll have Dooku soon." Bardan said, a feeling of immense relief filling him. With Dooku dead, the war wouldn't be able to last much longer. Then, the Jedi could deal with Abstinence and then hopefully get back to normal.

"Reckon it'll soon be over sir?" Fixer asked and he nodded an affirmative, and he could feel Sev's excitement beside him.

"Well if the war is going to be over soon, I say we tot up as many clanker kills as we can!" he said boisterously, and Bardan smiled as the dangerous clone led the way down the stairs, intent on demolishing as many droids as humanly possible.

XX

Dooku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely, Ventress and Opress were wrong, or the Council was misleading them. But no. The look on Ventress' face, one of fear and contempt, was clear. What they were saying was true.

There was another Dark Lord of the Sith.

"You're sure of this information?" he demanded, as another artillery round slammed into the wall of his citadel.

"Yes master. Haako was quite insistent. A Sith Lord called Darth Infinity killed Gunray, depriving Grievous or myself of the considerable pleasure. And I suspect that this Infinity is the one who sold out your location. Either that, or as you feared, Lord Sidious has no use for us anymore." She said, her voice cool and devoid of all sympathy.

So that was it. Sidious had had another apprentice all along, this Darth Infinity. And due to the fact that none of them had even suspected this other Sith's existence until recently, it was clear that Dooku himself had been the dupe, the distraction for the Republic while his master and his opposition prepared to destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy.

He had been used. Sidious had never intended that Dooku would rule the galaxy side by side with him. Dooku had known that his master had always wanted Skywalker, and he had accepted that, seeking to prove to his master that he was a worthy substitute. After all, hadn't he manufactured this entire war just to help his master take over the galaxy? And after Abstinence, it had seemed as if Skywalker would never fall to the dark side. But no. It was clear now that whichever apprentice Sidious intended to rule the galaxy with, it had never been Darth Tyranus. Darth Infinity perhaps, and whatever he hoped Skywalker would be, but never him. The thought left him feeling used, cheated and angry. Sidious had used him. Infinity whoever they were, that was the one who would reap all the benefits of the Clone Wars. Not Tyranus. Thirteen years of his life wasted, as a pawn in someone else's game.

So he had been used. He had been lied to and deceived by his master. But Sidious had taught him the way of the Sith. Ever since the earliest days, the Sith had been betraying one another. Darth Traya had exemplified it for the love of the Force. As such, didn't the Sith always betray one another?

"You have done well child. I fear this will be the last time we ever speak. Help Grievous hold out as long as possible. Anything that makes it harder for Sidious to triumph it useful apprentice. And child..." he said, his stern gaze fixed on his apprentice and bodyguard, and Ventress and Opress, both looking shocked, raised their eyes to him for the final time, "you would have made a fine apprentice." He lamented, and with that he cut the transmission before Ventress or Opress said anything.

So that was it. His life was to be sacrificed; his death would create the void that Skywalker would fulfil. Musing as he sat in his chair, his citadel rocking around him, he actually found himself wishing that Skywalker wouldn't turn to the dark side. Odd how betrayal would make you think things you would never normally think.

Blasterfire could be heard from outside the door, a heavy rifle or too by the sound of it. And there were definitely the sounds of a lightsaber humming, but not the one he was waiting for. As such, he turned to the four MagnaGuards beside him, and pointed to the door. As the four skeletal droids went through it, he could see the infamous commandoes of Delta Squad, led by Bardan Jusik, the Jedi turned Mandalorian, fighting the last of his droids. Dooku stood, feeling the blazing presence of Yoda approaching. Thirteen years of his life had led to this. The Sith always betray one another. And Sidious and Infinity would learn soon enough that betraying him would cost them dearly.

The door opened, and Dooku saw the remains of his bodyguards. The commandoes and Jusik raised their weapons but did nothing to attack him, as Yoda entered the room, his green eyes narrowed. The door then closed behind him, and Yoda leaned on his stick, surveying his former apprentice.

"Count Dooku."

"Master Yoda. I've been waiting for you." He said, and leisurely raised a hand and sent a burst of Force lightning at Yoda.

Yoda dropped his stick immediately, raised a hand and crushed the attack. Dooku followed up with another attack, which Yoda also crushed.

"At an end, your insurrection is." Yoda said, his lightsaber leaping into his hand and springing to life.

"Indeed master? But the war has only just begun..." Dooku taunted ominously, his curved hilt saber igniting and glowing scarlet.

And he was on Yoda. Allowing Makashi to flow through him, he twirled and swatted at Yoda's defences. He knew the Grand Master was more than a match for him, but that didn't matter. Dooku poured everything he had into the attack, his saber crashing against Yoda's but the small master was too much for him. Yoda was a blur, blocking and attacking, leaping around him. Dooku cut down towards Yoda's head, but he was then forced to twirl around to defend his back such was Yoda's speed and skill. They duelled across the office, Yoda leaping around like a sarlacc's tentacles, leaping to the desk and attacking from on high, or spiralling up at him from below. Dooku was excellent, but Yoda was superior. And Dooku was beginning to tire, his work slipping as Yoda pressed his advantage. Tired of the contest, Dooku slammed his blade into Yoda's, locking their sabers.

"Fought well you have over the course of this war Dooku." Yoda said, glowering at his apprentice.

"But as I said Master Yoda, this is just the beginning." He said wearily, and took a step back, extinguishing his saber as he did so. He then walked around his desk and sank into his chair, surveying Yoda.

Yoda looked at Dooku in surprise, but cautiously switched off his saber, though he kept it in his hand. He sensed no deceit from Dooku, only weariness, anger and smugness. But then again, he had never sensed deceit from Mace, and look at what that had done to the Order.

"What up to are you Dooku?" Yoda asked curiously, and Dooku steepled his fingers, peering down at Yoda.

"Nothing Master Yoda. I am simply tired. Tired of this war, and tired of being used."

Yoda surveyed him oddly. This was unexpected. But, if he was reading his mood right, Dooku might be persuaded to give him some information: information that may lead to the second Sith.

"What mean do you?"

Dooku sighed, tidying his desk as he did so.

"You see, my master, Darth Sidious. He always intended for me to start this war. That I'm sure you have figured out. However, this war was intended to help do one thing: turn the Skywalker boy to the dark side of the Force."

Yoda, who had suspected this, took a step back nonetheless. It was one thing to suspect the Sith of trying to turn Anakin to the dark side, an entirely different thing to hear it straight from the bantha's mouth. The Dark Lord was indeed after Anakin.

"I was merely a placeholder. However, I have recently found out something else. You see, Viceroy Gunray was murdered by the Sith. And he wasn't killed by me or my master. There is a third Dark Lord of the Sith." He said simply.

Yoda's eyes bulged in shock. A third Dark Lord of the Sith? One of them had broken the Rule of Two, and considering Dooku's lack of fight to the death, he had to assume that he and the other one were the apprentices. Darth Sidious had played on Dooku's ego, and lust for power, and had destroyed him with it, harnessed it for his own use. The other one however was an entirely different box of frogs. Another Dark Lord changed everything. And it meant that the Jedi were in even graver danger than they had thought.

"My master always intended to rule the galaxy with Skywalker, or perhaps with this other Sith. But never me. I was a means to an end. And that master, is my gift to you. A warning. Skywalker is the key to victory, for either light or dark. Protect him or kill him, whichever you see fit. My master, Darth Sidious, he is the true Dark Lord of the Sith, the master. But there is another. Another apprentice, and due to their hiding in the shadows, I suspect they are to be trusted even less than my master. Their name is Darth Infinity."

Yoda was shocked. The Sith were after Anakin. The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, had precipitated the Clone Wars for some insidious purpose. There was a third Dark Lord of the Sith to find. All of this was momentous news. And the worst of it was, he couldn't feel Dooku lying.

"How do I know that lying you are not?" Yoda asked suspiciously, and he gave a slow, demeaning laugh.

"And what would that gain me? Use the Force Master Yoda and tell me: am I telling the truth?"

He sat watching his former master until he received a nod, and he snorted derisively.

"Who is it?" Yoda asked, knowing he was pushing his luck, but hoping all the same. And if Dooku gave him the identity of the true Dark Lord, he may not have to die, and he may even be able to be redeemed at the final hour.

Dooku surveyed him magisterially, and appeared to be embroiled in some internal debate. Did he truly betray the Sith Order and try to redeem himself at the final hour? Or did he curse the Jedi and give the Sith their chance to have their way? He nodded to himself, and looked Yoda square in the eye.

"The Dark Lord of the Sith is P..."

And suddenly Dooku's head twisted around with a vicious crack, and his body slammed down on top the desk, the back of his head lying on the table and his head looking at the ceiling.

Yoda looked at the remains of his former apprentice in shock. A third Sith. Anakin was a target. But, they had a starting point. But now that Dooku was dead, the Sith must know that he was about to crack. Meaning time was running out for them to succeed...or for the Jedi to stop them.

XX

"You're sure he is dead?" Grievous asked the bald assassin, and she nodded silently, the room, hanging off her every word.

The Separatist Council all looked to him worriedly. Count Dooku was dead. And that meant so was the thing keeping them alive. And if Ventress and Opress were right, Darth Infinity and Darth Sidious had little use for the Separatists anymore. He was now in charge of a Sith puppet...a puppet that had to have its strings cut before it got a mind of its own. Time was running out for the Separatists. The Sith would act soon to destroy them. The complexity, yet the simplicity of the Sith's plan was now obvious. And they had but two choices: accept their fate, or fight to the end. And in his damaged mind, it was a no brainer.

"Recall all forces. And let us see if we can outlast the Sith." Grievous said, and he nodded in response to the respecting look he received from Shu Mai.

XX

Anakin opened his eyes. His meditation had done some good. He had calmed down, and he intended to go and find Barriss and apologise for arguing with her. But as he stood, he felt a flicker in the dark side. Triumph and awe filled him. At long last, Count Dooku was dead. The war could come to an end.

But then, he felt a flash of dark triumph, totally unlike his own, and he realised what it meant. With Dooku dead, the remaining Dark Lord of the Sith was about to make their move. And that meant the Jedi, and him in particular, were all in very severe danger.

XX

Darth Sidious smiled as he pulled out his lightsaber from the bronzium statue by the door. Dooku was dead. The fact that he was about to give the game away was irrelevant. Infinity had stopped him before he had. And now, the time was close. At last, the Sith would once more rule the galaxy. And that meant that the Jedi would soon be coming for him.

And that was a competition he was most looking forward to.

XX

Darth Infinity hid her own electrum plated lightsaber up her sleeve. Dooku was dead. It had been rather satisfying, killing him. And now, she was the only Sith apprentice. And if Sidious thought that he was going to replace her with Skywalker, he was so very wrong. She was the one doing all the work now, inciting rituals, luring him, stoking his ego. She was the one who would turn him to the dark side. And that meant she, not her master, would be the true Dark Lord of the Sith. After all, she was ready. She'd been ready for quite some time to take the mantle from her master. She was looking forward to that quite as much as she was looking forward to the coming contest with the Jedi. She could hardly wait.

"Lord Reaper, prepare yourself for Operation Knightfall. Your clones are ready. Soon now, we will strike." She said triumphantly, her voice filled with delighted malice.

"Yes mistress." Came the cold, husky mechanical voice of what had once been Eeth Koth, and she heard his heavy feet thudding into the distance.

She smiled. Darth Reaper was like Dooku, a placeholder. Soon she would have a true apprentice, the Chosen One. And when he turned to the dark side, his power would be unmatched. A truly worthy apprentice for the true Dark Lord of the Sith. She smiled at the thought, and gave a cruel, high laugh that pierced the darkness of her lair. Soon, Anakin would be hers...and the Jedi would be no more.

**At long last, I'm back, and I'm back with the first installment of Shattered!**

**Apologies for it taking so long, I've been engrossed in Supernatural recently, and also trying to cope with third year course work, a bunch of essays, an uncooperative laptop and trying to run the flat, but here we are!**

**So Shattered has begun. Dooku is dead, and the Separatists are holed up in Bastion. Anakin and Barriss have split and dont appear to be getting on too well as a result, especially with Anakin sleeping with Padmé. What's more, the Order and the galaxy is still reeling from Operation Abstinence. **

**So what will happen next? It's clear the Sith want Anakin. Will he resist? Just who is the mysterious Darth Infinity? Who is giving away Senate secrets? Will Sidious be the true Dark Lord, or will Infinity? And as the darkness grows, who stands to live, and who stands to die? A bloodbath is coming next chapter! Speaking of, I'm trying to decide on another survivor, but I can't decide who yet.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy, sorry again for the long wait, hopefully I will be back soon and until then, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Shattered

Anakin hadn't even begun to open his mouth to instruct the Bear Clan on wide parries when he had received the summons. Cursing under his breath, he hijacked Soon Bayts who was passing and got him to teach the class while he hurried to the Council chamber, and entered just behind a flustered Luminara, who shot him a dirty look (he assumed she had found out Barriss had been crying because of him) and they sat down and faced the grim image of Yoda.

"Grave news I have." He said darkly, and Ki raised an eyebrow.

"The news you're meant to be giving us Master Yoda is good, and as we felt the death of Count Dooku in the Force, what else could have happened?"

Yoda nodded slowly.

"Yes dead Count Dooku is. The thing is, kill him I did not." He said worriedly, and the other Council members exchanged darkly significant glances worriedly.

"You didn't? And something tells me the look on your face isn't to do with the clones getting trigger happy?" Tsui asked, and Yoda nodded.

"Killed by the Sith Count Dooku was."

While many faces in the room showed relief, Anakin had a horrid feeling in his stomach that that little statement was just the tip of the iceberg. After all, even captured, why would the Sith Lord kill his apprentice unless he really stood to gain from it?

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked softly, and many of the others looked at him in surprise.

"Told me did Dooku, of a deception. Deceived he was. Another Sith Lord there is, and lying he was not." Yoda said, and a commotion immediately broke out.

"Another Sith? As in another apprentice? A third Sith?" Tsui demanded anxiously, and Yoda nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. Lying Dooku was not. Felt it I did. A third Sith Lord there is, and believe I do that the one who killed him they were." Yoda summed up, looking grave.

"If there is another Sith we're in even more danger than we realised. Regardless of which one is the apprentice, if they've stayed hidden this long, they present a very grave threat to the Order. We are all in severe danger." Ki stated, to the grim faced nods of the others.

"However, a clue we now have. Names we have. The master, Darth Sidious are they called, and clearly the one behind all of this are. Behind the Stark Hyperspace War, the Yinchorri War, Naboo and these Clone Wars this Sith is. Very powerful he must be to remain hidden so long, very powerful. The other, the one that believe I do to be the apprentice, Darth Infinity their name is. Find these Sith we must!" he said fiercely, and Obi Wan nodded.

"The presence of another apprentice makes sense. The one Qui Gon and I fought on Naboo, I sincerely doubt he would have been able to rally everyone to his cause as Dooku did. As such it stands to reason that this third Sith must be able to have started a war if need be, and may have even contributed to the beginning to the war in some way. But now that we know of them, we have two Sith to find, which will make matters even more difficult."

"A lead on that we may have. Begins with a P does the Sith's name." Yoda said, and Shaak Ti's eyes widened in excitement.

"Dooku told you this? And he was telling the truth?" she asked urgently, and Yoda nodded an affirmative.

"Then that'll help you cut down the list. Did he give any indication as to who the other one was?" Oppo asked, his brow furrowed.

"None did he give. Knew much of Darth Infinity, he did not. But the master, a starting point we now have." He said, and Shaak Ti nodded.

"Indeed we do. I'll get Exaz and Tera and we'll get on finding out who the Sith is right away." She said and dashed from the chamber, fear emanating off her.

"Anakin, in grave danger you are." Yoda said, giving the youngest master a significant glance.

"Are the Sith actually after me?" Anakin asked, worry creeping into his stomach as he surveyed the wizened old master.

"Indeed. Admitted as much did Dooku. Seek you they do. Revolves around you all this does."

Obi Wan looked at him worriedly, fear creasing his brow.

"As we suspected. Are you still intent on drawing the Sith out Anakin?" he asked worriedly, and Anakin shrugged.

"We know at least one of the Sith has to know me personally, and I can help Shaak Ti narrow the candidates down even further. But yeah, I'm not too chuffed with the idea of there being two galaxy conquering psychopaths after me." He said, his gaze troubled as he looked out over the city.

Two Sith, after him, but to what end?

"Maybe it would be best if Anakin stayed within the temple then?" Luminara ventured, looking at him in concern, but Tsui shook his head.

"I think not my friend. If Anakin alters his lifestyle, the Sith may find out we're on to them. I don't much like it, but there it is." He said grimly, and Yoda nodded.

"Agree I do. Too close we are, and too dangerous this is, to risk all now. For now, remain on Coruscant all Council members should. Returning I am, an excuse I shall devise. Master Reus, Ima-Gun Di and Jussik clean up here they can. Besides, moving quickly are events in the Senate. Prepare ourselves we must. With all of us, may the Force be." Yoda said, and his holo vanished.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Plo said, and it was with an uneasy and frightened air that the Council disbanded.

XX

Anakin strolled down the corridor, his thoughts troubled. Not since he had lost Ahsoka had his thoughts been so garbled. Two unknown Sith were gunning for him, that much was clear. They were incredibly powerful and hidden in the highest level of the government. And they were getting stronger and bolder, and that could only mean that they were about to make their move against the Jedi. Time was running out for them all. The Sith were about to make their move, but their own progress was far too slow, and if they didn't hurry, they would lose everything. Anakin looked out of the window worriedly, to where the plans for the Jedi escape were, and hoped to hell that they wouldn't have to use it. But, feeling into the Force, he could only sense the rising power of the dark side, and a horrid feeling settled in his stomach. His plan was desperate, and while he had had the help of Djinn Altis and his faction of Jedi, which refused to become part of the mainstream Order after despite attachment now being allowed, he knew it was not a long term solution. And he still had some things to organise if the plan was to save them if the Sith got the better of them, which as the days went on was increasingly likely.

Anakin strolled absently as he walked down the corridor, fear of the Sith and their plotting chasing itself round in circles within his mind. However, he then felt a comforting presence, like a warm tropical world, and he turned to see Barriss, who was talking with Jax Pavan. The guilt he felt for upsetting her rushed through him, as did a little bit of self preservation, knowing as he did that Luminara would tell him off if he didn't do something anyway, and he walked towards her, nodding at Jax, who gave him a condescending nod of respect, then disappeared grinning, while Barriss crossed her arms and glowered up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked waspishly, and he looked at his shoes shamefully.

"To apologise. I'm sorry Barriss, I shouldn't have gotten so wound up yesterday." He admitted, looking at her earnestly, and the horrid feeling in his stomach lightened a little when he saw a smile tug at her lips.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I know you wouldn't go to the dark side, you're too stubborn to do what the Sith want you to do." She said with a smile, and Anakin grinned down at her.

"What was he after?" Anakin asked, jerking his head to where Jax had disappeared, and Barriss raised an eyebrow at him curiously, a shrewd expression on her face.

"Jealous of Jax are you?" she asked, and Anakin brutally used the Force to prevent himself from going red.

"No." He said quickly, and she smiled, then shook her head.

"Don't worry, he wasn't asking me out of anything...not that it's any of your business if he was. No, he was just talking to me about my healing practices, which ones can be best used for a strained muscle, he thinks he's pulled something." She said, and Anakin felt his chest relax a little bit.

"Well anyway, I, I um need to be going so..." Anakin said, though he had a feeling Barriss knew exactly what had just gone on in his heart.

"Have you talked to Padmé today?" Barriss asked curiously, and he subconsciously felt a little bit of defensiveness creep into his tone.

"I thought we decided it was none of your business what I do with Padmé, despite your issues with her." He growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with your relationship with her. I'm just wondering if she told you her news. She got elected Vice Chancellor this morning." She said simply, and Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"What? She actually became Vice Chancellor? She didn't tell me! No one tells me anything." He grumbled, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Barriss' expression, the expression she had when she thought he was cute.

"Yes she became Vice Chancellor. And, now don't take this the wrong way and get all diva on me, but that's what worries me." She said, and he cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I reckon she's just finding her feet, new job and all, but her first acts in office were to propose a new military enhancement bill, and propose new alterations to the security act." She said with distaste.

Anakin frowned. That just didn't sound like Padmé. And she wasn't the sort who would let power go to her head. So what was going on?

"I'll ask her about it. I mean, the war's nearly over, why do we need more troops and ships? And more security amendments?" he asked, and Barriss nodded, looking vaguely snooty.

"Yes. This one will target, oh, us. Observers will follow us on missions when we're keeping the peace, and surveillance droids are to be put inside the temple. It also gives the Supreme Chancellor, and in the event of his death, the Vice Chancellor, full control over all armed forces in the Republic, meaning we no longer directly control the war." She explained, and Anakin felt vaguely uneasy.

That wasn't like Padmé. She was very anti-security amendments such as those, and believed in the Council and it's direction of the war effort. Fair enough, Palpatine taking direct command of the armed forces made sense, they didn't want a repeat of Abstinence when the clone armies of the Concordat and the Star Destroyer, the _Eschewer_ had done what Windu and his cohorts had told them. But sending observers after the Jedi was dangerous to say the least, and putting surveillance droids inside the temple would only provoke the Council. He could think of at least three masters who would react very strongly to it, and if they weren't Jedi, probably violently. And more clones and ships? What was she doing, or was it simply part of her job as Vice Chancellor to put these through? And if so, why was Palpatine doing this?

Relations were already strained with the Chancellor. Abstinence had soured him towards the Jedi, and even Anakin, who had once been a good friend of his, had seen very little of him recently and had been received relatively coldly the evening he had been at the function with Padmé. To top that off, the ever increasing emergency powers were alarming Yoda, Ki and Plo, who did not trust him to give the powers back at the end of the war. So what was going on? Was he behind these new emergency powers which he already professed he had too much of? Or was Padmé, and if so why? Or worst of all, what if the two of them were under the influence of the Sith? That would explain a lot.

"Hmm. Ok, you might be right. Sure some of it isn't jealousy though, your issues with Padmé?" Anakin teased with a grin, and she glowered at him, but he was heartened to see her mouth tugging up a little bit.

"No it doesn't. Get out of here Skywalker." She said, and Anakin smiled at her before heading towards the speeders.

Something was going on, and they needed to figure out what it was. And with the Sith out there, and Palpatine, and now Padmé taking more and more to themselves, it was getting imperative that they found out what was going on soon.

XX

The office of the Supreme Chancellor was a place of opulence, coated in crimson red. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk, and to his left stood the Chagrian Vice Chair, Mas Amedda. To the right of him was the new Vice Chancellor, Padmé Amidala, clad in a long thin black dress with a feathered shawl around her chest, leaving her shoulders bare, and a long black scarf was tied around her neck and hung down in front of her.

Across from them were members of the Delegation of Two Thousand. Bail Organa of Alderaan sat in the centre seat, to his left sat Mon Mothma of Chandrilia and to his right was Jar Jar Binks also of Naboo. Meena Tills of Dac, Fang Zar of Sern Prime and Chi Eekway of Wroona stood behind the respective Senators, and to their side were the holograms of Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, who had recently been taken hostage by Separatist terrorists and had only just escaped, and Giddean Danu of Kuat, who was laid up with a sprained ankle.

Bail frowned across at Padmé, who smiled at him, which did nothing to alleviate the fear in his stomach. After all, he had rallied the Delegation to vote for her, believing that if one of them got the new position of Vice Chancellor, they would use it to try and control the excessive powers Palpatine was taking unto himself. However, as soon as she was in power, she had proposed further amendments to the Security Act, giving Palpatine full command of the armed forces and removing the privilege from the Jedi, and also increased the amount of surveillance on the Jedi, along with forcing them to have observers. That combined with the fact that she had just put through a bill for one million more clones along with a thousand more Star Destroyers had only served to alarm Bail. He had thought at first that she was only doing it because Palpatine had made her a deal, but it had become quite apparent that she was the sole driver behind the reforms.

Holding crisis talks with other members of the Delegation, which he had formed with Padmé in response to Palpatine's ever growing power and his fear of what the Chancellor was doing, they had decided to confront Padmé for her apparent betrayal before going to the Chancellor. However, that had been before they had discovered that Palpatine had put through a bill announcing the creation of sector governors, or Moffs, and they had gone straight to the Chancellor.

"I appreciate your concern Senators, but I assure you, the Moffs will in no way impede the duties of the Senate." Palpatine stated warmly.

"Our point Chancellor is that they oversee all sectors of the Republic. What is the need of that when we already have Senators who do the same thing? Many among us fear the creation of these new Moffs is a prelude to the dismantlement of the Senate." Fang Zar stated.

Mas Amedda smiled smugly.

"Senators, I assure you the creation of the office of Moff has nothing to do with the Senate. Senator Bel Iblis, Corellia has itself the Diktat does it not? They oversee the governance of the sector. I assure you Senators, the Moffs are merely in place to help with cohesion of military and judicial law, not to impact the work of the Senate in any way."

Bail nodded respectfully to the Chagrian, but inwardly he scowled. After all, there was little point in dismantling the Senate anyway. All Palpatine used it for now was to receive applause, maintain the appearance of a benevolent leader of government and then go about his business ignoring it.

"Respectfully Supreme Chancellor, the constitution is in shreds. Amendments are continued to be proposed to it, and they get passed without any say so from the Senate." Giddean Danu said, gesturing to Padmé, who smiled a little.

"All the emergency powers and amendments, including those to do with the Jedi despite Operation Abstinence, will be handed back upon the conclusion of the war." She said sweetly, and Giddean eyed her warily, not trusting which side she was on.

"But surely with Count Dooku dead..." Mon Mothma began, but she was rudely cut off by Palpatine.

"Senators, I fear you underestimate just how far the poisonous touch of Count Dooku has spread within the Senate. Better to have power concentrated in the hands of a trusted few, rather than an untrustworthy many." Palpatine reasoned, and Bail frowned.

Therein lay the true problem. They didn't trust Palpatine with all this power. And, seeing as how she was enjoying her new position, they couldn't trust Padmé with all this power either. Some had to go back to the Senate.

"I cannot believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine here is one of my oldest advisors, he served me as Senator when I was still Queen of Naboo. The Senate still exists, and the subversions to the constitution are only temporary. As such, that should be more than adequate justification for your 'petition'." Padmé said coldly, her brown eyes narrowed, and Bail and Mon Mothma exchanged dark looks. She had chosen her side.

"But as Dooku is dead, surely we can now look to diplomatic solutions to this dreadful conflict?" Garm asked, and Palpatine snorted in amusement.

"My dear Senator, entreat that monster General Grievous for a diplomatic resolution? It would be futile. And even if we manage to kill General Grievous, there is still General Loathsom, Commander Ventress and Commander Opress still to deal with. As such, until we have whittled down the enemy leaders to just the cowards on the Separatist Council, I'm afraid the war must continue, as a diplomatic resolution will not be possible until all their commanders are dead or within our custody." He said firmly, but not unkindly.

"My own world has seen the ravages of war several times Chancellor. While I agree Grievous cannot be negotiated with, surely we could at least try with General Loathsom?" Meena Tills asked.

"You must trust me to do the right things Senators." Palpatine said with finality, clasping his hands.

"But surely..." Fang began, but Padmé cut across him, her voice a lot colder than any of them had ever heard it.

"He said he would do what is right. That should be enough for your committee. After the end of this war and the death of General Grievous we guarantee an immediate return to democracy. Now, if that is all..." she said, and Bail understood themselves to be dismissed.

Garm and Giddean bowed respectively and their holos flickered out. Bail stood up, and as the Senators started to stream out, Palpatine spoke up.

"Oh Senator, it may be best if you kept this little meeting private. After all, doing the right thing is so often misinterpreted as being a Separatist nowadays." He said, and Bail stiffened.

He then turned, inclined his head to the three of them, though shot a foul look at Padmé, and left the office.

Outside, Bail was heading to meet the other Senators who were heading for the turbolift when Adi Gallia and Plo Koon stepped out, flanking Ki Adi Mundi.

"Masters." He said, inclining his head, and they nodded respectively to him.

"Senator Organa. I trust there were no issues in your meeting?" Ki asked, and Bail grimaced.

"No more than usual my friend. Our enlightened leaders don't seem to be in a very good mood." He said warningly, and Ki groaned, took a deep breath and headed for the office door.

Plo leaned in close.

"Are we still on for the meeting later?" he asked in an undertone, and Bail took a look back to the door which Ki was surveying nervously, and nodded.

"Yes we are." He said, and Plo nodded.

"Bail, I would like to bring Master Skywalker along to the meeting, if you are agreeable." She said, her voice low while Palpatine's aide laughed at Ki muttering to himself working up the courage to enter a room with a disgruntled Chancellor.

Bail raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Skywalker? He has something of a conflict of interest doesn't he? He's dating Padmé." He reasoned, and Adi nodded cautiously.

"He may be doing that, but he also can't deny what's going on. Shall I bring him?" she asked, and Bail looked to Plo, who shrugged. Bail gave her a quick nod.

"Very well. I will see you later then my friends." He said, and watched as Adi and Plo had the secretary admit them, shoving Ki forward in the process.

"Are we meeting later?" Mon Mothma asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. Let's see what the Jedi think about all of this."

XX

"But respectfully Chancellor..." Ki said, and Palpatine waved his hand dismissively.

"My friend, we cannot leap at every shadow, especially one Dooku told us to leap at. I'm sure these rumours of another Sith are just that, rumours." Palpatine said confidently.

The three masters exchanged looks, but if he was willing to ignore the threat posed by the other Sith then there was nothing that could be done about it.

"The Senators we saw on the way in do not seem particularly pleased with the amendments to the constitution." Plo stated, and Padmé's lips pulled back in a snarl.

"They are worried that the new moffs will impede on the duties of the Senate. They will do no such thing. They are merely concerned that much of the bureaucracy that has plahued us for so long is on the way out and they aren't sure where it leaves them, that's all." She sneered, and Palpatine looked directly at Ki.

"They are also whining about the war, they want it to end as much as we do. However, they must see that there is simply no reasoning with General Grievous, he's a monster." Palpatine said.

"Well if this war cannot come to an end until we defeat General Grievous, we will make finding him our top priority Chancellor." Adi said, her eyes not moving from Padmé's face, and the Vice Chancellor looked back, her face impassive.

"I'm sure you will Master Gallia." He responded.

"Chancellor, as to the taking over of the Jedi Order..." Plo stated, and Amedda frowned.

"I would have thought the reasons behind that would be clear Master Koon. We can't afford for you to have another Abstinence now can we?" he asked smugly.

"No but..." Ki said, his eyes narrowed at the Chagrian.

"I assure you Master Ki Adi Mundi, that, like all my other powers, they are only until the war ends. Now, don't you need to find General Grievous so I don't have to hold the hand of the Council anymore?" Palpatine asked sharply.

The three Council members looked at each other warily, then following Ki's lead, they stood and bowed.

"As you wish Supreme Chancellor, we shall make it our greatest endeavour." Ki said, and led them from the office.

XX

Bail's apartment on Coruscant was modest by Senatorial standards, but it could still fit him, Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu of Humbraine, Terr Taneel of Senex and Malé-Dee of Uyter comfortably around the half circle couch in one corner of the room. Across from them in two other chairs were Adi and Plo, and standing behind them was Anakin.

"Senator Amidala has clearly turned on us. She is the one behind the latest amendments, and now instead of one 'benevolent' dictator, we have two!" Malé-Dee exclaimed, gesturing into the air in futility.

"Padmé's actions certainly change things. Where do we stand Bail?" Terr asked, and Bail sighed, getting to his feet and began pacing.

"I had hoped she was simply putting them through to appease Palpatine, but it does indeed seem that you are right. She has chosen her side, and it isn't ours." Bail commented idly, and sent an apprehensive look in Anakin's direction.

"Perhaps she is just flaunting her newfound power?" Breemu asked hopefully, but Mon Mothma shook her head.

"No, I don't believe it is. You should have heard the way she dismissed us." She said grimly.

"So what do we do now? If Padmé, who has always been very vocal about democracy, can go and become just like the Chancellor, what hope can the Delegation hope to achieve?" Terr asked.

Bail sighed and looked at all of the Senators, and the Jedi.

"We cannot let twenty five thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight."

That did prompt a response from Anakin, but not the one he had been expecting.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, his voice sounding quite dangerous.

"I don't mean to sound like a Separatist, far from it, but the time has come to stop this. Palpatine is increasing the amount of powers he wields, even with the war heading towards an ending."

"From a certain point of view however, he can get away with that. His excuse to us is that we wouldn't be able to negotiate with Grievous, which does make some sense." Plo said grimly.

"And what's more, aside from the Delegation, very few Senators will stand up against him. Most of them are happy with their pockets being lined as they are, and the others are happy with the small vestiges of power that are granted to them. Senators like Orn Free Taa, Ask Aak and Gume Saam all make enormous profits with various ventures, and they also know where the power lies. And then there's the other sort like Senator Burtoni, who won't do anything to jeopardise her planet's cloning contract, and other war profiteers are just as bad." Adi said disdainfully.

Anakin then took a deep breath and looked at the Senators.

"What do you lot propose? Because I doubt Adi brought me here to listen to your angry ramblings about my girlfriend." He said, and while Adi turned to give him a disapproving look, Plo looked at him curiously.

"Anakin, you cannot deny surely...?"

"No I don't. I reckon Padmé's power has gone to her head, that's all. But Palpatine still has too much power, and I have a bad feeling he won't give any back even when we take down Grievous. So what do we do, what do you have in mind?" Anakin asked, and Adi could feel the waves of disapproval radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a Separatist..." Bail began.

"We are loyalists, seeking to keep the Republic as the democratic institution that it truly is. But, it is clear that the Republic is not going the way it should be, the war is changing the very basis of it. And Palpatine has taken some dark turns..." Mon Mothma said worriedly, and Anakin nodded, earning him a surprised look from Adi.

"Anakin? I thought you were a believer of the Chancellor, and that he was a close friend." She stated, and Anakin shrugged.

"We were. But then, Abstinence happened, and I never saw him for weeks as Master Che wouldn't let me out of the hospital ward, and when I finally got out and could go and see him he had no time for me, it was if he suddenly wanted nothing to do with me. I don't know, maybe he blames me for Abstinence, or maybe he doesn't trust any Jedi after that, but now he hardly talks to me when we meet one another. And, I'll admit, looking at things objectively, he has taken a few rather authoritarian turns recently."

Plo and Adi both looked at Anakin, impressed, and Bail inclined his head respectively.

"We are in danger of losing the Republic, and the Delegation of 2000 is being ignored. As such, I feel that action must be taken, if we are to ensure the continuation of the Republic." Bail said, and the room went silent.

"What you are proposing is treason." Malé-Dee said in astonishment.

"Talking about it isn't treason. People out on the street mutter treasonous things every day, but it isn't acted upon. Doing it is what makes it treason." Bana said.

"What sort of action? As you have discovered, petitions and the such like only get you so far." Plo stated.

"We are putting together an organisation that..." Bail began, but then Anakin raised his hand.

"Say no more Senator. We get the picture. A group that will be prepared to make aggressive negotiations if that's what it comes down to." Anakin summarised, and Bail smiled slightly and inclined his head.

"Yes. Basically."

"Very well. We shall consider what you have said Senator Organa." Terr said, standing with the others.

"I must remind you, that secrecy is our best hope. No one can be told of this. Not even your families." Mon Mothma said, as the Senators left the main room, chatting quietly, their heads together as Mon Mothma brought up the rear.

Anakin turned to Bail, who began clearing away the mugs the Senators left.

"Is it really that serious?" he asked him, but it was Plo who answered.

"Anakin, you yourself have said that Palpatine is causing more problems than he's solving. Taking command of the Jedi Order, imposing regional governors, increasing security powers...these aren't the acts of a man dedicated to democracy, these are the acts of a man who keeps getting more and more power and still wants more. I fear you underestimate how much damage Palpatine is capable of causing if he continues on his present course."

Anakin shook his head.

"I know that Plo, but basically this meeting was discussing the possibility of rebellion. That's hard core." He said grimly, and Bail clapped him on the shoulder.

"Indeed it is. Thank you for backing me up on Palpatine. You really just think Padmé is letting her new power go to her head?" he asked, and Anakin looked at him uncertainly.

"I think so. Bail, you know Padmé's too sweet for it to be anything else." He said and while Bail mused on that, Adi and Plo exchanged disbelieving glances, but let the matter lie.

"I must say Anakin, you surprised me, I expected to have to fight you all the way on this. You've become quite mature these last months." Adi said, and Anakin looked at her, deciding to take it as a compliment.

Bail then bustled through, and Anakin followed, carrying the other tray, while Adi and Plo put their heads together.

While Adi and Plo chatted in the other room, Anakin turned to Bail.

"Senator, all those others seem to follow your lead." He began, and Bail laughed slightly.

"Anakin, they are a very small minority in the Senate if you're suggesting we try and remove Palpatine with a vote of no confidence. Believe me, Mon Mothma, Garm and I did discuss it, but we figured we'd probably be arrested for treason. I wield little overall authority within the Senate, even if some Senators do respect me." He lamented sadly, and Anakin nodded.

"I know, but with Padmé going off the deep end, you're now the leader, and someone they all look up to, someone who can convince the others in the Delegation of what needs to be done." Anakin said quietly, and Bail looked at him oddly, his curiosity piqued.

"What are you getting at Anakin?" Bail asked curiously.

Anakin sighed, looked around warily then leaned forward.

"I need your help."

XX

Darth Infinity smiled. Soon now, the Sith would be revealed and the charade would finally be at an end. Sidious wanted to wait a few more days for their revelation however. She however was not quite so patient. After all these years of pretending to be nice to the Jedi, it was finally time to strike, not dither about waiting for the Jedi to find them. Time to give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Lord Reaper?" she called into the shadows.

Her pet hulking brute came into view, and she smiled. Yes, Sidious could dally all he wanted. She however was fed up of the roles she was playing, her daily and nightly persona, and also that of the apprentice. It was time to strike.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Alert Moore, Amedda, the Shadow Guard and the Inquisitorius to prepare for a change in leadership. Also, alert the _Empirical_ and have it lift off from the planet and maintain low orbit. Contact Tarkin and Yularen and order them to prepare to fire on any escaping vessels. And once you have done that, report to Omega Barracks and wait there with Commander Neyo in preparation for Operation Knightfall." Infinity ordered, and Reaper gave a satisfied sound, bowed and left to carry out her instructions.

At long last, the galaxy, the throne, and Anakin would be hers.

XX

Anakin cursed as he corrected the datapad he was holding. He had been up the entire night sorting things out, now that he had Bail's help, which was indeed a great benefit. But, being the one in charge of organising all this, it didn't make it any easier or reduce his stress. Indeed, if something went wrong, it would be his mess to clean up.

But, he had done it. The contingency was in place. Transports and shuttles were scattered throughout Jedi holdouts across Coruscant. All the group leaders were in the temple, and he had made sure none of them were going anywhere, and were all assigned individual groups and things to pick up should they be forced to flee. However, it wasn't enough. If the plan went accordingly, should it be needed, it still wouldn't be enough. Sighing, Anakin put the final datapad inside Artoo, who whistled mournfully.

Anakin patted the droid fondly on the dome, but even his spirited companion could not improve his mood this morning. Shaak Ti had narrowed down the number of people who could potentially be Darth Sidious and she believed that her group were close to finding out the identity of the Sith Master. But who was the apprentice? He was still no closer to finding that out, despite the dark side growing stronger tenfold ever since the Sith storm two nights ago. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by the Sith, that these foul enemies were within the darkness, waiting to strike at him. It was making him nervous, not to mention paranoid, and combined with his lack of sleep, they didn't generally make for a happy Jedi master. And to make matters worse, the rest of the Council was jumpy too. With Shaak Ti and her group so close to a potential breakthrough, they were all very nervous, and their moods were also not improved by the massive dark side power that was beginning to coalesce over the district, but they were still no closer to figuring out where, or who, it was coming from. And Palpatine and Padmé receiving personal control over all of the Republic's finances and also authorising the use of weapons of mass destruction to beat the Separatists wasn't helping either.

As such, it was with great relief as the shuttle bearing Yoda came to a stop on the landing pad, and Anakin felt that he could again breathe easy. The quagmire of the dark side was making it incredibly difficult for them to foresee anything, and, just as it had with Abstinence, the temple was beginning to feel dark and dangerous, a sign of whatever was heading towards them. The temple, the Order itself, was about to be caught up in something that few would walk away from. Anakin shivered as he felt the ominous presence of the dark side press down on him, a promise of wealth, power, status...and death. Grimacing, and feeling slightly ill, he did manage a smile as he saw Yoda come hobbling down the ramp of the shuttle.

"Master Yoda, welcome home." He said, walking towards the Grand Master and bowing his head.

"Master Skywalker, good to see you it is. Hmm, stronger the dark side is becoming." He said as they moved onwards.

"I know. And the Republic is spiralling further out of control. And we're still no closer to finding Grievous either." He lamented.

Yoda harrumphed as they progressed onwards, the dark side assaulting them as they moved. It was like Coruscant had been replaced with Korriban, the amount of darkness in the air.

"Indeed. Heard of your girlfriend's appointment I did. Most unfortunate it is. Some sense could you make her see?" he asked hopefully, and Anakin scoffed.

"You clearly haven't ever tried reasoning with her. But I am going to go and see her, see if I can't get her to calm down, we have enough to be getting on with without her going all dictator on us."

"Any success is Master Ti having?" Yoda asked grimly, and Anakin nodded a little.

"Some. They reckon they're getting somewhere, that they might even discover the Sith soon." He said, and Yoda nodded in approval.

"Good news that is. But, if things go badly, our contingency...?"

"It's ready, and all of the datapads are stored inside Artoo, and I've ordered him to follow you around to make sure he doesn't get lost." Anakin said brightly, and Artoo beeped at Yoda happily.

"What I always wanted he is, my own pet droid." Yoda said affectionately, patting the droid, and Artoo whistled.

"So what do we do now?" Anakin asked, and Yoda nodded firmly.

"Out of time we are running. Act quickly we must. Much stronger the darkness has become in the past few days, and growing stronger it is. Into a joint meditation with Masters Rancisis, Koon and Adi-Mundi I will, try to divine the Sith we will. Her investigation must Master Ti continue. Try and help the Republic side of things you must Master Skywalker, try to tame Senator Amidala you must, prevent her further harming the Republic. Send Master Gallia I will to try to reason with the Chancellor. Master Tiin and Master Fisto, to the underlevels we will send them, see if any information on Grievous they can find. And another meditation will Master Kenobi, Choi and Unduli go into, try to find Grievous that way they will. Little time do we have. Find Grievous and the Sith we must, while also saving the Republic from these emergency powers."

Anakin shook his head in bemusement.

"I mean, I know the path of the Jedi is difficult, but seriously, can't we get cut some slack?" he lamented, and Yoda started laughing.

XX

Kit had to hide a smile as Saesee argued with the policeman at the waypoint into the seedier regions of the underlevels. It was refreshing to be a normal Jedi again, not a general. And it was even better watching Saesee struggle to contain his temper.

"No, we wish to go through!" Saesee said loudly, pointing to himself, Kit and then the direction they wanted to go.

The guard, an old, deaf Ithorian who clearly didn't speak basic, just shrugged at Saesee and gently pushed the other Jedi towards his companion.

"No you deaf old twit, we want to go through here! We are trying to end the war! We're Jedi!" Saesee roared, and Kit burst out laughing, his belly shaking as the stumped Ithorian held a hand to his ear hole, and Saesee cursed fluently in Huttese.

As Saesee cursed, Kit gained some semblance of control over himself, and walked forward. He stuck his head into the officer's booth and exclaimed in triumph when he found some paper and a pen.

Saesee then stopped cursing to observe his companion, and give the Nautolan a dirty look.

"I do not look like that." He said, in response to the crude stick drawing with two long curves coming down from the head.

Kit snorted and then presented his crude drawing to the Ithorian. The Ithorian then made a noise of realisation and lifted the barrier, and gestured them through, patting Kit fondly on the head as they passed. Saesee then looked into the booth and saw the deaf old twit hanging the picture on the wall of his booth, and he shook his head.

"Easy when you know how!" Kit said brightly, triumph and delight radiating off of him.

"Oh do shut up. Now, where do you think we should start?" Saesee asked, as they were heading to the Entertainment District, and more particularly the Outlander Club.

"I sense something familiar...lets start with the club and see where it leads us." Kit said as they descended the ramp and headed for the bridge leading to the club.

"So, Anakin is off to try and tame Amidala, Adi is away to talk sense into the Chancellor, we're down here and the others are all in joint meditations. Does Yoda think any of it will work?" Saesee asked, and Kit shrugged as they headed towards the club.

"We have to try to do something, the darkness is worse than it was just before Abstinence, and despite Anakin's efforts that still caught most of us on the hop, we can't afford that to happen again, too few of us are left. The Sith are about to move, we must be wary." Kit said, as the two Jedi entered the seedy establishment.

"Indeed, the dark side...do you sense that?" Saesee asked, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"I do. Do you see him?"

Saesee scanned the crowd, with his mind, eyes and the Force, and then finally located him, in a booth through back.

"Follow me." He said, and he and Kit picked their way through the crowd, nodding to the bartender, who, unlike their Ithorian friend noticed they were Jedi, nodded meekly and let them pass into the booths, usually reserved for better paying customers. And this customer may in fact be able to lead them to the Separatist headquarters.

Saesee flicked open the door to the booth, and he and Kit glowered down at the bounty hunter who was sitting with his feet up on the table, a glass in his hand. The Duros cursed, downed his drink and donned his hat, then looked up at the two of them.

"Jedi. What can I do for you?" he asked quietly, his large red eyes staring up at them.

"Cad Bane. We only wish to ask you a few questions." Kit said, sitting down in the seat opposite Bane.

The two of them had previously encountered one another on Juma IX, when he had been assigned to protect Senator Amidala as she once again pursued her own investigation. During the mission, Kit had privately felt that she, and perhaps the Republic, would get on a hell of a lot better if she wasn't sticking her nose in to every problem she could find, such as her illegal intervention on Geonosis at the start of the war, her meddling at Rodia despite it leading to the capture of Nute Gunray, her involvement with the internal problems of Mandalore, her admirable but treasonous action of trying to forge a peace with the Separatists, and also her presence on the mission he had led to Dac a few weeks before Abstinence when she had no business being there considering Meena Tills was more than capable.

"I got nothing to say to you Jedi." Bane said, keeping a wary eye on Saesee who was standing in front of the door, and hence the only escape route.

"Come now Bane, we only want to ask you about..." Kit said, but suddenly, Bane's boots flared, temporarily blinding Kit. As he grunted in pain, he could hear Saesee curse and light his lightsaber, and blaster shots ring out, a wave of hot air passing over Kit, and a grunt of pain from behind him.

Kit cursed, clearing his eyes, and saw Saesee springing back to his feet.

"He came right at me, still firing, I had to move. Quickly!" Saesee said as Kit lit his own lightsaber and they dashed into the main lounge, to see Bane rocketing over the heads of screaming patrons. Kit swore, and blasted a Force push over the heads of the bar patrons, and watched with satisfaction as Bane slammed to the ground. He and Saesee then leapt over the room, their green sabers ready to deflect anything coming their way. Bane twirled over, igniting his rocket boots again, throwing a thermal detonator at the two Jedi. Saesee blanched and used the Force to fling it out of the building and over the sidewalk, but it had given Bane the edge he needed, as he had escaped the club. Kit and Saesee left the screaming patrons behind, their senses alert for any sign of the bounty hunter.

"Why do they always wants to do things the hard way?" Kit asked, holding his lightsaber defensively.

"He's still around here, waiting for us..." Saesee said, and as he did so, a thick wire coiled itself around him and he was suddenly jerked into the air, his lightsaber clattering to the ground. Kit looked up to see Bane rocket upwards, Saesee struggling to get free. Bane then wrenched his hand outwards, cutting loose the cable and sending the Jedi crashing into a passing family of Aqualish. Kit leapt up to the balcony of the club, then sprang up towards the bounty hunter. Bane laughed coldly, his legs catching Kit in the stomach and throat and sending the Jedi Master slamming into the sidewalk, hard.

Blasterbolts then whined out, head right for Kit, but Saesee had recovered, his lightsaber telekinetically defending Kit while the Ikotochi leapt across the walkway and seized the lightsaber from the air, casting the bolts back at Bane. Bane landed ahead of them, and a wreath of flame emitted from his wrist, which Kit formed a Force shield to deflect. With the two Jedi now once more armed, Kit grinned as the two of them leapt through the air, but to his disconcertion Bane didn't look that bothered. Keeping firing at Saesee, he dropped to the ground, rolling away from Kit's strike, and throwing a bola that had appeared in his hand. The weapon coiled around Kit's neck and knocked him to the ground, and next thing he felt was Bane's foot in his chest, sending him crashing into the walkway barrier. Saesee growled, and advanced upon Bane, while Kit tried to get himself out of his predicament.

Bane laughed slightly, blaster bolts firing at the elder master, forcing Saesee to remain in position in order to deflect them from himself and Kit. Bane then fired a cable, wrapping around Saesee, who then gathered the Force and leapt to the top of the monument near them. Bane grunted as he was pulled up by Saesee, and then Saesee called his saber to him mid jump, cutting the cable and letting Bane fall to the ground, smiling slightly as he crashed into the sidewalk. Bane then fired a wreath of flame at Kit, now untangled, and forced the Nautolan to raise a Force shield to fend off the flames.

When the flames had cleared, Bane had gone. Or at least, it seemed like he had.

"Suggestions?" Saesee asked, rather enjoying himself, feeling the thrill of what the Jedi had used to do before the war had gotten in the way.

"Yes. We allocate a day each week where anyone can come and storm and rage and try to kill us, then we go back to our lives. How does that sound?" Kit asked grumpily.

A whistling sound interrupted Saesee's response, and he whirled to intercept the blast with his saber. But then, to his great horror, his saber, as soon as it hit the bolt, died.

"Oh dear. Call me cynical but I don't think that's good..." he said, as another hail of blasterfire came their way, and forced Kit onto the defensive.

Two grenades suddenly fell from on high, and Saesee was distracted from his unresponsive saber by the fiery balls of death that were about to come their way. He pushed the bombs away with the Force, just as Bane rocketed down to the top of the monument again, blaster fire still firing down at them, keeping Kit on the defensive, and leaving Saesee to deal with what was left. Sadly, that meant a stream of razor darts which Bane was somehow firing from one of his wrists, despite wielding two blasters to keep shooting at Kit. Saesee growled and backflipped away from the stream of darts, and then wondered what Bane was doing as he stopped firing with one blaster, but then realised too late that he had done just what Bane had wanted.

"Kit, move!" Saesee yelled, but then a concussion grenade dropped in front of the other Jedi, still deflecting Bane's shots, and it exploded.

It wasn't a fiery explosion, that wasn't the point. It sent out a sonic wave...which had a worse effect on species like Nautolans and others with lekku than it did on others. Kit dropped his lightsaber with the pain, and then Bane rocketed down and kicked him off the edge of the walkway.

"Kit!" Saesee roared, summoning both his and Kit's blades and slamming into the Duros bounty hunter.

The wind whistled past them as the two of them, punching each other, plummeted down through the chasms of Coruscant. A little ahead, Kit was shaking his head, trying to clear it, while his companion received a punch in the mouth from Bane. Saesee responded by slamming his hard head into the Duros' nose, and Bane gave a yelp of pain, and suddenly, Saesee was falling on his own. Looking up, he saw Bane hook his tow cable onto a passing speeder, making a rude gesture at the two Jedi. Kit, in possession of his senses, used the Force to aid his dive, and slammed down into an open top taxi.

"Bloody hell!" the Ortolan exclaimed.

"Move! Jedi business!" Kit snapped, shoving the blue fellow from the seat and taking over the driving.

He gunned the engine, and positioned himself under Saesee just in time to catch the Ikotochi, who swore loudly when he landed head first in the back seat with a cracking sound.

"My groceries!" the Ortolan groaned, as Saesee sat up, still swearing, egg yolk covering his face and fragments of shell hanging from his horns.

"Took you long enough. You alright?" he asked, as Kit stepped on the accelerator and sent them hurtling after Bane.

"Fine. What did he do to your lightsaber?" Kit asked, making a wild swerve that made their host scream in terror as they rose through the lanes, quickly gaining on Bane's impromptu escape vessel.

"Remember how Tsui encountered him last year, and he hit his saber with some sort of cortosis weapon? He must have got me with the same thing." He responded grimly.

Bane cursed, and pulled out his hold out pistol, sending blaster bolts their way. Kit swore and swerved the speeder in various directions to avoid the shots. Saesee was having trouble seeing but it looked as if Bane was having trouble with his wrist gauntlets, as though he were trying to disconnect the cable holding him in place to the large cargo speeder. Kit was gaining, and he could see from the small flares in Bane's boots that his rockets were out of fuel. Grinning widely, he put the pedal to the floor.

"Thank you for the use of your speeder my good friend. Here, this ought to reimburse you for your eggs." Saesee said, flipping the Ortolan a credit chip before he and Kit leapt from the speeder, making the Ortolan cry out in panic as the speeder began to plummet, while they slammed into Bane, the momentum of their attack breaking his cable and they slammed him down into the bedrock of a building, making them all grunt in pain. Bane struggled to arm himself, but Kit was quicker, taking his saber from Saesee and pointing it at the bounty hunter's throat.

"Now Bane, all we wanted was a civil chat between sentients, and you went all gung-ho on us. Hardly befitting gentlebeings." Kit said scornfully, and Bane narrowed his red eyes at him, then snarled in impotent rage.

"What do you want Jedi?" he sneered, looking at Saesee warily.

"Only to ask you a question. Do you know where the Separatist leadership is?" Kit asked, smiling at Saesee in triumph.

Bane glared at the two of them.

"I'm not telling you nothing Jedi. And you can't force me, it took your vaunted Chosen One to get me to talk before." He said arrogantly, and Kit grinned all the wider.

"Ordinarily you'd be correct. However, Master Tiin here is telepathic, so we wont even need mind tricks. Unless you want to tell us..." Kit said suggestively, and Bane growled in resignation.

"Alright. Look, I don't know the actual name of the world. Just it's code name, Bastion. Out in the Outer Rim, near Muunilinst." Bane said, peering over Kit's shoulder.

At last they had a name. A code name, but a name none the less.

"Is that all you know?" Kit asked, jabbing his saber threateningly.

"Not much that'll help you Jedi. Only Grievous is pulling all his forces back to defend their remaining space. You want them, you're going to have a fight on your hands." Bane said smugly.

"We need more bounty hunter. What else can you tell us about the world?" Saesee demanded, and Bane shrugged.

"I don't know if its worth my while." He said suggestively, and Saesee exchanged a grim look with Kit. While Bane had attacked them, the bounty hunter could argue that he had just been trying to get the better of them before they got the better of him. And if the felon had anything that could help them find Grievous, it could only be worth it.

Saesee flicked him a few hundred credit chips, but it was clear that the Duros wasn't going to move for anything much higher. Grunting and grumbling, Saesee made a call, and a few seconds later, a credit line to the bounty hunter had been established.

"It had better be generous." Bane warned, and Saesee rolled his eyes.

"Alright, bounty hunter, spill the beans, we need more information." Kit said.

"Alright. A new Lucrehulk cruiser was completed and named after a native animal. Name of _Bloodfin_. And that's all you're getting!" Bane said, and a large cannon suddenly fired above them, sending rubble cascading down on top of them.

Th two Jedi span around to see Bane's dropship, the _Sleight of Hand_, hovering just above them. And with a curse, Kit turned to stop the bounty hunter escaping, but he was too late, as Bane's cable shot upwards, latched onto the ships open boarding ramp and rocketed upwards.

"So long Jedi!"

Bane gave them an arrogant, two fingered salute, and disappeared inside his ship, which was soon lost in the streams of Coruscant traffic.

"Wretched bounty hunter." Kit cursed, but Saesee leaned a hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry Kit. We now have the means with which to track Grievous. Come on, let's see if Obi Wan managed to get anything from his meditation and see if we can't end this war. Then we can deal with the Sith."

XX

"No." Tsui said, earning yet another impatient sight from Jocasta Nu.

He, Luminara and Obi Wan had gone into a joint meditation, to try and find some way to locate General Grievous. Searching the galaxy through the Force, they had seen a world of hills, and Grievous riding an animal with a large red crest. Ever since then, the three of them had been in the Archives, searching for this animal in every journal they could find.

"Hmm, this creature here apparently has a mouth on its bottom...how does that work?" Luminara asked aloud, earning her a glare from Obi Wan.

"We're trying to find a specific animal Luminara, not go looking through the galaxy's various flora and fungi." He said tartly, and she rolled her eyes while Tsui and Jocasta continued to look through the images on the screen.

Jin-Lo Rayce, Jocasta's Padawan, had also agreed to help and he too was up to his arms in picture books, looking for this one animal that might give them a clue to the Confederacy's location.

"Is this it?" he asked Obi Wan, who studied it, and shook his head, frowning.

"Well how hard can it be to find one obscure animal in a galaxy of trillions?" Jocasta asked waspishly, as Tsui once again discounted an animal on the screen.

"Very apparently. Its large, like a reek, and had a large red crest going down its back, sort of looks like a guarlara too." Tsui said, and Jocasta tutted in annoyance.

They were still at it an hour later, when Kit and Saesee, both looking rather worse for wear, entered the Archives. Luminara ran a critical eye over the marks and bruises all over the two Jedi.

"What the hell happened to you two?" she asked worriedly.

"We met Cad Bane when we went to the underlevels. He's a nice man." Kit said sarcastically as he and Saesee sat down at the table they were all working at.

"Did you find anything out?" Obi Wan asked, throwing aside a book on animals of the Corporate Sector.

"Aside from that Bane is a good fighter, considering he nearly got the two of us, not much. However, with a beating and a generous credit line, we did manage to extract the code name of the new Separatist homeworld from him. It's called Bastion." Saesee said, and Jocasta slammed her head against the desk in defeat.

"That won't help us at all! And I'm going mad looking at all these animals!" she wailed.

"Aww cheer up master, we're sure to find the animal eventually!" Jin-Lo said brightly, but he soon withered under a glare from his master.

"Animal?" Kit asked curiously.

"Yes. We had a vision, perhaps of this Bastion, and we saw Grievous riding an animal, so now we're trying to find it." Luminara explained, picking up another book.

"As you may have gathered from poor Jocasta's outcry, we aren't having much luck." Tsui elaborated, patting the librarian on the head gingerly.

"Well Bane told us something that may be of help. He mentioned a new ship called the _Bloodfin_, after an animal of the world. Maybe that will help you narrow it down Jocasta." Saesee said, and with renewed vigour, the librarian typed the word into the computer.

And with a ding, the computer arrived at the destination.

"That's it." Tsui said, and Jocasta, most unbecomingly, whooped for joy.

"You've found it?" Obi Wan asked, as he, Jin-Lo, Kit, Saesee and Luminara all squeezed around her terminal, crushing poor Tsui against the table in the process.

"Yes. The bloodfin is a native of Sartinaynian, a temperate, habitable world of steppes and hills, in the Outer Rim, near Muunilinst." Jocasta summed up, and Kit grinned.

"So Bane was right. That's where Grievous is, he's on Bastion with the rest of the leadership."

"Excellent. So, we send Anakin, Obi Wan and a couple of others there, stop Grievous, end this war, then we can focus on the Sith. Not bad for a day's work. Well done you two." Luminara said, patting Kit on the wrist.

"Not a bad plan actually. I can settle a score with Grievous, Anakin can have his ritual with Ventress, someone can deal with that monster Savage, we can even take Senator Amidala, she sticks her nose in everywhere but where she ought to anyway, and she can take out Gunray." Obi Wan said brightly, while Jocasta and Kit laughed.

Tsui emitted a muffled squeak, just as the Force flashed. A terrible, dark, powerful presence had just been revealed. It was live a dark supernova, and the flash of darkness, dark even in the Force which was like a dark lake at the moment, could only mean one thing.

"The Sith Lord!" they yelled in unison.

XX

Adi irritably honked the horn of her speeder as some idiot in front of her drove too slowly. Meeting with Palpatine always infuriated her. And even more so now that he was convinced he alone could do the right thing for the Republic, and her mood had been further soured when he had told her he would be voted more powers the next day. And hi casual dismissal of the Delegation of Two Thousand, and his implications that they were all Separatists had further annoyed her. She didn't blame Bail and the others for considering more extreme methods to try and save the Republic, the way the Republic was going they would probably soon be knocking on Grievous' door, offering their help to him. Something wasn't right with the Chancellor. The dark side surrounded him, and the entire executive, so that meant Mas Amedda, Sly Moore, Sate Pestage and Amidala. The Force was thick with the dark side, like a thick tar, and the light of the Jedi was slowly being forced out. Abstinence, the war, all was working against them, and the Sith were growing stronger while the power of the Jedi waned. The dark side was continuing to grow stronger, in fact it had grown stronger since the morning. Was Palpatine taking all this power because he was a puppet of the Sith?

As she mused, she felt a dark supernova within the Force, and nearly crashed into the speeder in front. The Sith was nearby!

XX

Yoda, Oppo, Ki and Plo were in Yoda's quarters, sat upon his pedestal stools, peering deep into the Force. Coruscant was abuzz with life, good, bad, indifferent, all the trillions of people on the planet, all going each their own way through life. And somewhere within these trillions were two Sith Lords that they had to find.

"Surrounds the Chancellor does the dark side of the Force. Find the truth of this we must." Yoda said, his eyes closed, hearing Artoo beeping mournfully behind him.

"The Sith Lord has hidden well. Only together can we hope to divine him." Plo said, searching through the currents.

"All the power centralised with Palpatine and Amidala, the dark side surrounding them, these are but symptoms of the plan that is in motion." Oppo said gravely, his mind centred, going into battle meditation to try and see the Sith's overall plan.

"And what of Amidala? Champion of democracy one moment, opponent to it the next. Where does she fit into all this?" Ki asked musingly, trying to sense what she was doing. Then, received a glimpse, he blushed and cast his mind elsewhere.

They continued, identifying eddies and currents of the Force, trying determinedly to find out what the Sith were planning, who they were, or were they were. For hours they continued, until they felt a dark flash in the Force.

"Here the Sith are!" Yoda exclaimed.

XX

"So you want me to cut back a bit?" Padmé asked sceptically, resting her head on her hand as she draped her other across Anakin's bare chest.

"Yeah, just, calm down, don't get so excited." He said gently, kissing her on the cheek as she laid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulders.

"You make me sound like a Sith or something." She pouted, and Anakin snorted, stroking her hair as the two of them relaxed in the bed.

"You? A Sith? Don't make me laugh." He said, and she rose, grinning, to look at him.

"You'd be surprised what I know of the Sith. I know a fair few Sith legends as it happens. Tell me, did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" she asked, snuggling back down to him.

Anakin grinned.

"So, that's why I never listened to Shaak Ti when she taught me history...she wasn't sexy like you are." He muttered into her ear, and she swatted at him, looking at him irritably.

"Answer the question." She said, and he shook his head.

"Well I'll tell you, see if I can't show up Shaak Ti, and prove you wrong. Anyway. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create...life."

Anakin looked at her in shock. He had heard of the Sith being able to create monsters with their alchemy, but to create life itself? That took some serious doing. But if this guy could create life, then where was he? Was he perhaps still out there, another Sith for them to find and deal with?

"He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." She said, her face watching his hungrily.

Keep the ones he cared about from dying...was this power known to the Jedi? If not, why didn't they use it? If they could, they would win the war in days, his mother would be alive, none would have died at Geonosis, all his friends from Jabiim would still be alive, Qui Gon would still be alive...Ahsoka wouldn't have died. Or maybe, they were keeping things from him. After all, a power like that only could be known to Yoda and Mace, and until recently, Yoda hadn't fully trusted him and Mace had been an insane murderer. Could they have saved Ahsoka? Then...

"He could actually, save people from death?" Anakin asked, his throat dry.

Padmé smiled a little bit, rolling her head to look at the ceiling, but she was still watching him from the corner of her eye.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." She said cryptically.

If he learned this power...Barriss, Padmé, Obi Wan...everyone he cared about would be safe. And he may even be able to bring back the others, his mother, Ahsoka and Qui Gon, the Padawan Pack, even poor Yaddle, who he had always been fond of...that power in the hands of the Chosen One...

"What happened to him?" he asked, enthralled by this story, and besides, her words were acting like a hypnosis, drawing him further in.

"He became so powerful," she said, sounding reverent and a little sad for some reason, "the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power." She said, nodding at the obviousness of it.

Well that wasn't anything new. All the Sith through the ages had been terrified of losing their power. The Rule of Two hadn't changed that fact.

"...Which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew," she lamented, "then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." She finished bitterly, and Anakin could feel the anger coursing through her.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" he asked excitedly, visions of old friends returned filling his mind, the images of Grievous and the cloaked Sith running also pleasing him.

"Not from a Jedi." She finished, and then got out of bed, beginning to get dressed.

Anakin followed suit, going over her tale in his mind. The ability to save people from death...if they had it, no other Jedi need die in this war until they died natural deaths. They would never need to make more clones, they would have them just keep coming back from the dead, an invincible army.

And if, as he thought, they could use that to restore someone from death...bring others back to life. His mother, Qui Gon, Yaddle, Yarael Poof, all the dead from Geonosis, all the dead from the war, all from Abstinence, Ahsoka...the possibilities were endless!

And he was sure, if he found the teachings, that he could do it. Hadn't Palpatine and Padmé both said he was the strongest of the Jedi? Obi Wan had also said it, but still... But to save people from death, create life? Did Yoda know of this? And if he did, why hadn't he shared it before now? Why was he keeping it to himself?

But, as Padmé left the room, it was like his mind cleared. He couldn't do that, no matter what the intentions. The dark side would throw open its arms to welcome him if he did. But still, if he could, the possibility was there, he could protect everyone.

He followed her through to the lounge, to find her, full dressed, chatting to Threepio, who bowed and headed to the kitchen. Anakin looked at her, grinning playfully. Alright, her story was good, and if it was true, so much the better, but he was determined not to be outdone by his girlfriend. He would find out how much she knew, then check with Shaak Ti later on. Forcing the images of a resurrected Ahsoka, which were messing with his heart and making his throat constrict a little, down, he turned to look at her. But, even if he could, would he resurrect Ahsoka? Part of him still loved her, always would. But he also loved Barriss. And Padmé. Didn't he have enough problems with the two women already in his life, rather than one who was gone, and devastating though that had been, a death he had come to terms with? But still, he could see her again, bring back Qui Gon, and so many others...but first he had to find out if it was true to see what he could accomplish.

"Was that story true?" he asked, approaching her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him.

"Every word." She said simply, and he could feel the truth through the Force.

Confident, he made a mental note to begin searching as soon as he got back to the temple. If that power could exist...

"So what happened to him?" he asked, eager to catch her out.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

"The apprentice." He said, and her eyes widened in realisation, and he felt a strange flicker of excitement from her.

"He started to train his own apprentices. Meanwhile he became the Senator of a paltry, unimportant world that suddenly became very important in galactic affairs..." she said, and Anakin raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going, "a world with no significance at all other than the fact that a corporation decided to pick on it. But basically, the world was only significant for one thing," she said, her voice coloured with excitement, reverence and glee, "the fact that the Jedi once more learned the Sith are awake in the galaxy!"

Anakin's heart was beating very fast. The world where the Jedi had discovered the Sith still existed was Naboo. That meant...what did that mean? Naboo was picked on by the Trade Federation...it couldn't be. His hands dropping to his sabers, he stared at her, a manic smile appearing on her face.

"What was his name?" he asked, his voice quiet and urgent, his heart hammering against his ribcage, the truth hovering just out of reach...

"Darth Plagueis was the master of Darth Sidious." She purred triumphantly, and Anakin took a step back, staggered by her revelation.

Darth Sidious was the Sith master. He had orchestrated Naboo, and the Clone Wars. The apprentice to Darth Plagueis, becoming a senator...it didn't make any sense. But then, something in Anakin's head clicked. He had never told Padmé the name of the Dark Lord of the Sith. That was one thing he had made sure he didn't tell her, in case it got back to the Sith and tipped him off. So how did she know his name?

And then, unbidden, his mind started connecting the dots. Darth Sidious orchestrated Naboo, becoming a Senator... Padmé was from Naboo too. It had been her the Sith Lord had been after, and Qui Gon and Obi Wan had gotten in the way, the Sith chose that time to reveal themselves. But as she said, aside from the Federation invasion, Naboo wasn't important, aside from removing Valorum from power, so why choose that to announce themselves to the Jedi? She knew Sith legends, and the master of Darth Sidious. The curious tone in her voice, the look on her face, opposing the Military Creation Act, then her representative brought it through the Senate to begin the war...blocking Palpatine's rising power at every turn, only to be undone eventually, and now, becoming the Vice Chancellor, and becoming just like her political mentor... Offering Anakin something she knew would win him over, the power to protect the people he loved, bring back the ones he had lost... And the Sith had to be someone he trusted, so as to lure him to the dark side with ease, someone who could easily convince him to turn on his friends...someone who knew him very well, well enough to know exactly what buttons to push to convince him, to know what forms of power would appeal to him.

Padmé, from Naboo, the place where the Sith once more revealed themselves to the Jedi despite it being so unimportant, Padmé who had toppled Chancellor Valorum allowing Palpatine to rise to power, Padmé who had opposed the Military Creation Act only to have her unfortunate representative pass the bill in her absence in the only turnabout that could ratify it, Padmé who had been a stalwart supporter of democracy, fighting for the eroding freedoms of the Republic only to rally her opponents against her which ended up destroying more of the Republic, Padmé who had become Vice Chancellor and was following in Palpatine's footsteps, Padmé who was now eroding the liberties of the Republic faster than ever, Padmé who knew Sith legends, Padmé who had told him the legend knowing it would appeal to him, knowing he would want to discover the secrets of Plagueis for all the right reasons but that didn't matter, it was the intent that mattered, Padmé who spoke so fondly of Plagueis and so angrily of Sidious, Padmé who knew the name of the Sith Lord when none outside the Council and perhaps the Separatists ought to know it...it couldn't be.

His heart was hammering, the bottom dropping out of his stomach, watching her smug, satisfied grin growing as he realised the truth. It all made sense. She couldn't be, but she had to be. All fitting in with the grand plan, and who else better to lure him to the dark side? He loved her, maybe not as much as Barriss, but still, he did love her. And she knew exactly how to win him over. The one who had indirectly kicked off the Clone Wars, the one who had led to the reveal of the Sith, the one who inexplicably knew the name of the Sith master...

Two beams of energy, one blue and one green, levelled at her, hovering at her throat. Anakin tightened his grip on his sabers, and took a deep breath, already knowing the dreadful truth in his heart. She had used him, manipulated him, toyed with him...all to try and get him to fall to the dark side. And here he was, sticking two lightsabers towards her throat, and it wasn't even fazing her. The final irrefutable proof: she was unbothered by anything he could possibly do to her, she was unafraid of the desperate Jedi in front of her, the one she had deceived into loving her. And all the evidence pointed to one thing and one thing only.

"You're the Sith Lord!" he exclaimed in disgust, anger and dismay.

And it was with a growing horror as he felt the surge of dark side glee, a supernova of dark side energy, and her brown, caring eyes, turned to the yellow and red of a pure Sith Lord.

"Yes Anakin. I am Darth Infinity!" she gloated, and threw back her head and began to laugh.

"You..." he said weakly as she laughed, cackled even.

Horror filled him, bile rising in his throat. One of the ones trying to destroy the Jedi, the reason the Force was so dark, was the woman he had been sleeping with.

"You were always one." He said, his voice slow with shock, and she smiled at him pityingly, her dark aura filling his senses, clearly darker than that of Dooku and Ventress, a dark pulsar of energy compared to his now very ambiguous light.

"Yes Anakin. Always. You can imagine my delight when I happened upon the Chosen One on Tatooine. Helping my master, Sidious, to topple the Republic and the Jedi Order. Starting the Clone Wars and making the galaxy dance to our tune. Revealing the Sith to your corrupt, arrogant order and showing them just how much we had changed. And the best part is, there's nothing you can do to stop us now." She said in savage delight, smiling evilly as she watched the desperate, panicky man she had conned.

Anakin felt sick. He had slept with the Sith Lord. The very opposite of what the Jedi stood for. She had deceived him, manipulated him, lied to him, all to help lure him to the dark side. The ones behind all the destruction tearing apart the galaxy, and he had had one under his nose the entire time. The Dark Lord of the Sith who had bedded the Chosen One.

"All the Sith, all the time, it's been about-"

"You, yes. Darth Tenebrous the Cunning. Darth Plagueis the Wise. Darth Sidious the Great. Darth Maul the Feral. Darth Tyranus the Charismatic. And Darth Infinity the Endless. Ever since Tenebrous, we have been preparing for you. You may even have been created by Plagueis, but I hope not, that would be too weird. But ever since, all of us have been obsessed with finding you and getting you. And finally, it is time." She gloated, but Anakin glowered, twitching his blade.

"The storm the other night, you were doing it, it was you, and I didn't even notice!" he exclaimed and she sniggered a little, looking at him as if he were a small child that didn't understand a maths question.

"Yes it was. And by so doing, you ensured your fall to the dark side and my ascension to the mastery of the Sith." She gloated, and Anakin could feel his headache coming on again.

Padmé, the one who had befriended him after Barriss had abruptly split up from him, the one who had made him fall in love with her, the one who had replaced the void Barriss had left...she had been using him all along, using their time together to stoke his ego, to formulate her plan, to increase her power over him, all in order to turn him to the dark side. But, he refused to allow himself to be turned.

"Well, you're not as clever as you might think. I won't join you Sith." He spat, and she laughed again.

"Perhaps not right now. But you will in time. You will have no choice. My ritual has seen to that." She purred, her aura confident and smug, and Anakin felt a shiver of trepidation. After all, it was the Sith's nature to be confident, and after all, she did know him well, but the ritual was an unknown and that made him a little nervous. Brutally suppressing the emotion, he followed her with his blades.

"We'll see." He said, anger coursing through him, blood thundering to his brain, the desire to cleave the manipulative bitch in two nearly overpowering him.

"I can feel your anger. You want to kill me don't you?" she taunted, pacing around him, with Anakin never taking his eyes off of her, glaring at her in contempt.

"I'd certainly like to." He ground out, his disgust and horror at what she truly was being replaced with rage and hatred, imagining how easy it would be to step forward and take her head off.

"I know you would, I can feel it! It's overpowering, wonderful! Do it. Strike me down, if you can." She teased joyfully, and Anakin seriously considered striking her down, giving into his anger and slicing her into pieces. But then, an image of Barriss appeared inside his mind's eye, urging him not to.

"No!" he roared, and while he did lower his sabers a bit, he still kept her covered with them.

She laughed again.

"Oh Anakin, still broken upon the will of your Jedi slut." She commented, and a flash of rage coursed through him and he jabbed his blade at her, singing her gown, righteous fury that this Sith would dare insult Barriss coursing through him.

"You leave her out of this!" he barked, edging closely towards her and she cackled once more.

"You don't know how tiresome I found it, trying to break you away from her, but you still love her too. But, part of you also loves me, despite being horrified as to who I truly am, and you can't bring yourself to do it. Can you?" she asked sweetly, and Anakin roared in anger and cut down at her...but stopped just before he sliced her arms off, his emotions confused, his headache getting worse and his mind abuzz.

She laughed again, then reached up and took his jaw in her hand, her yellow eyes boring into him.

"Do you know what the best part is? The traitor in the Jedi Order was you! You were coming here telling me all these little things because you thought you could trust me, and I was relaying them to the Senate. Brilliant wasn't it?" she crowed, and disbelief surged through him, but then, it suddenly all made sense to him. He had been the one giving away secrets, relying that her Padmé persona wouldn't blab. How wrong he had been. And that meant he was the one behind the increased restrictions on the Jedi, she had used everything he had said as a weapon against him and the rest of the Jedi, preying on his fears, vices and insecurities.

"You used me." He snarled, the truth weighing down on him as he realised what she had been doing all along.

"Of course I did. Had a blast doing it too." She boasted, smiling at him.

Anakin growled, torn. What did he do? Did he attack her? Surely she would be able to defend

herself more than adequately. Or did he let her go and risk losing her?

"Do what you want Anakin. Run back to the Council. Report what you have discovered. I'm sure Shaak Ti will have discovered who Darth Sidious is by now. Don't worry, I won't harm you until much later on. Besides, I need you to join me. You will become my apprentice. It is inevitable." She said simply.

"Threepio!" Anakin barked, feeling his rage building.

"Yes Master Ani? Oh my!" Threepio exclaimed as he saw Infinity held at saber point, looking supremely unconcerned.

"Come with me." He ordered as he slowly edged towards the landing bay where his speeder was parked.

"As you wish Master Ani." Threepio said, sending a wary look at Infinity.

"That's it Anakin. Run back to your masters. You can't delay the inevitable. The Jedi will die and you will join me. I have foreseen it." She said, and he could feel no lie from her.

"Well you need your eyes checked." He snarled, and then blasted her with a Force push that sent her skidding along the marble floor, cursing. As she sat up, she saw the speeder blaze away.

Infinity smiled. At long last, she was revealed. Fourteen long years, and she was finally revealed to the Jedi. They would be coming for her now. As she wished. Anakin would join her, he had no choice, he would be drawn to her before too long. After all, she had a way of insuring that.

But now, her plan had to be implemented. It was time for the Sith to rule once again.

The hologram flickered in front of her, revealing the face of Sate Pestage, Palpatine's advisor.

"Well?" she asked.

"I did exactly as you instructed my lady, his clones have all been poisoned." He said, looking up at her nervously as he inclined his head in respect.

Palpatine had broken the Rule of Two. Despite what she had told Anakin, Sidious hadn't learnt everything Plagueis knew before he had killed him. As such, Plagueis' particular skills of saving people from death and creating life had been lost, because her master had feared being replaced, so he had acted before he had found everything out. It turned out that Sidious feared death even more so than Plagueis had, fearing an end to the rule he intended to live forever, the ultimate power in the universe. As a result, he had Spaarti cloning cylinders placed that would grow exact replicas of his body, so that upon his death, he would use the once-forgotten ritual of essence transfer and move himself to a brand new body, and keep existing in such a way. If she was ever to become the true Sith Master as she desired and kill that interloper who had murdered her true master just before she had been born, the clones had to go.

"Good. And you're sure that all of them have been destroyed?" she asked in a dangerous voice, for if but one remained, Sidious would be lethal in tracking her down.

"Yes my lady, none remain."

"Good work Pestage."

She had turned him with relative ease actually. While loyal to Palpatine, she had made sure he wanted for nothing and for many years he had been reporting to her just as much as his master. As such it had been relatively easy to get him to do what she needed. And now that he had ensured her master wouldn't survive death, it was time to be rid of him.

"What should I do now mistress?" he asked, looking around apprehensively as though Palpatine might discover his subterfuge. Well, he was right to fear that it would be discovered but by the time Palpatine realised what was wrong it would be far too late for him to do anything about it.

"Don't make a mess." She said coldly, and crushed his body with the Force, before casting it aside and shutting off the holo.

She then contacted Reaper, who was preparing for his attack along with Commander Neyo and his new battalion, the 666th Battalion. The original plan had been to use the 501st, however it seemed as though Anakin would take a little longer to convince than she had anticipated. Also, ever since Abstinence, Denal had whipped them into a frenzy of loyalty towards Anakin, and none of them would consider betraying him now. If only Windu hadn't gotten to Rex... So that left Neyo, who was well known for his brutality, and for his dislike for the Jedi. His corps had been the first to go under the training to become clone assassins, intended to be used to take down Separatist commanders behind enemy lines, and they would be more than a match for the Jedi in the temple.

"Lord Reaper, prepare for your attack on the Jedi Temple. It will happen soon." She said, and her pet monster inclined his head and set about his business, allowing her to feel his excitement and anticipation.

And now, only two more calls to deal with. The first came through before she had even considered calling him.

"Why did you reveal yourself?" Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, demanded furiously, his eyes flashing to their true yellow colour.

"Anakin figured it out master." She said, which was, she supposed, half true.

Sidious looked at her sceptically, and she could see his anger rising. He had wanted to wait until Grievous was dead, as the Separatist General could if he desired pose a threat to them after the Jedi were removed. However, it wasn't a total catastrophe.

"I can't imagine how he might have managed that my apprentice. You have been well trained." He said proudly, and she smiled a little at the compliment.

"Thank you my master. And now, at long last we shall have our revenge! The Jedi are coming for us, and our long wait in the shadows is finally at an end! We can end all of this and take what is rightfully ours." She said with a delighted smile.

"Indeed my apprentice. I will deal with Yoda myself. Take however many you like my pupil." He said, and with a satisfied smile he switched off the holo.

Infinity smiled. It was finally time to end the Jedi Order and for the Sith to have their revenge after all these millennia. And it was also time for the Rule of Two to be put into effect once again. Two there should be, one to embody power, the other to crave it, until death changed the equation. Infinity was done craving. It was time for her to embody power.

And every good Sith Lord had valuable minions to use as well.

Her final call was to Sly Moore, the Senior Administrative Aide to the Chancellor. Moore had a small aspect of Force sensitivity, enough to make her a relatively mediocre Jedi. While the Jedi hadn't offered her training, Palpatine had easily convinced her to join him in exchange for some small training in the Force. While Sidious had dismissed her as relatively talentless in the Force, Infinity had approached her and had begun furthering her training in the Force, earning her loyalty in exchange. So, much like many others who were all already in her pocket, Moore was one of her most useful agents.

"Master." Moore said, bowing respectfully.

"Ah. I need you to do two things for me my pupil. Firstly, prepare all security and all of our allies and tell them that the Jedi will still be coming after myself and the Chancellor. Secondly make sure that Senator Organa happens to meet me upon my arrival at the Senate. Our time is at hand." She said with a smile, and Moore smiled.

"As you wish my master. You will get your revenge at last." She said in delight, and Infinity smiled.

"I shall. And make sure you aren't nearby when the Jedi arrive. Don't want them seeing your lightsaber."

"As you desire master." Moore said, and the holo flickered out for the final time.

At long last. The dark side was ascendant, the Sith would triumph. And the Jedi would be destroyed.

XX

Anakin felt his emotions raging through him as Threepio piloted the speeder back towards the Jedi Temple. Fear, anger, hatred...all dark side emotions and he was feeling them all, which was of course probably what Infinity wanted. She had been a Sith all along, removing Valorum to allow Palpatine to become Chancellor, leading Naboo so the Jedi would find out about the Sith but not be able to discover more trusting that the Jedi would be too embarrassed to talk of it, opposing the Military Creation Act only to have it more justifiable and legitimate when poor Jar Jar voted for it, by opposing acts she cleverly granted more and more power to the Chancellor by turning opposition against her, and then becoming Vice Chancellor, where she could act against the Jedi with ease. And all the while she had tricked him into falling for her, stoking his ego, increasing his confidence in his powers, subtly trying to turn him against the other Jedi, all to try and make him her apprentice.

It troubled him as to why she was so convinced he would turn to the dark side. Maybe she had foreseen it, but still...maybe it was something to do with that ritual she had performed. Shivering at that thought, his mind still racing, he barely heard Threepio.

"Don't worry Master Anakin. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Alright...right...Barriss had been right about her all along. She had said there was something off, and her acts since becoming Vice Chancellor had all but proved it, but he had still refused to see what was right there in front of him. Infinity was a Sith Lord. And she was sitting there, waiting for the Jedi to come after her, like she wanted a fight. And if they didn't find the master beforehand...

And he was the traitor. Going to her, she telling him about her day and he telling her about his, like couples do, moaning about the Chancellor and other Jedi problems that he wouldn't have told anyone else, and she had used them against him, exploited his trust and had been selling out the Order. Obi Wan was going to kill him. A member of the Council, unintentionally selling out the Order because he had wanted a normal life. Making matters worse for the Jedi and giving the Sith weapons to use against them.

His comm beeped, and fearing it was Obi Wan calling to find out why his mind was so messed up, he was surprised to hear Shaak Ti's voice, which sounded urgent and panicky.

"All Jedi Council members report to the chamber immediately please!" she barked into the comm, and Anakin felt what was left of his stomach drop even further.

She must have found the other Sith.

"Step on it Threepio." He ordered, and the droid nodded, revving into a higher gear.

And the it dawned on him, Threepio and Artoo both technically belonged to Padmé. Artoo had been her droid during the Naboo Invasion and when they had parted ways after the beginning of the war, he had lent her Threepio to help her. Which meant the two of them had to be searched, for sabotage, espionage and other possible problems.

Fingering his comm and cursing his own stupidity, he called the temple.

"Master Parratus, I need you to check my two droids for anything dangerous in any way." He muttered, so Threepio wouldn't hear him and panic.

"As you wish Master Skywalker."

Anakin felt through the Force, feeling the rising power of the dark side. Sidious and Infinity, they wanted to be found. He knew that now. That was the reason she had revealed herself. Not to lure him to the dark side, but to accelerate the inevitable confrontation with the Jedi. And as she was confident he would turn anyway, it didn't really bother her that the Jedi knew. As long as he survived whatever was to come, she would win. They wanted a showdown, both of them. He felt a bad feeling developing in his chest, his head pounding and a sickening feeling rising in his stomach.

There was one truth to all of this: the Sith were ready to come out of hiding and confront the Jedi. And they had waited so long and done it in such a way that there was only on conceivable conclusion: the destruction of the Jedi.

XX

There was no other option. All the others had been ruled out. But it was impossible. Surely the Jedi hadn't been that blind. But, when it came down to it, he was the only choice. There was no one else it could be.

Palpatine was actually Darth Sidious.

"Well, that certainly buggers thing up considerably doesn't it?" Exaz asked, looking in shock at what their research had found.

"It can't be." Tera Sinbue said, aghast, and Shaak Ti sighed in futility.

"It is though I'm afraid. We crossed out all the other candidates, and we double and triple checked, there's no way they can be the Sith. Palpatine is the only candidate. He is the Sith Lord we've been chasing our asses looking for." She said in cold horror, feeling an urgent need to have a cup of tea to still her beating heart.

Palpatine was the Sith Lord. After everything, protecting him, his Republic, trusting him, he had been the one who had been betraying them all along. The war, all the Jedi deaths, all caused because of him and his quest for power. But, in a sick way, it did all finally make sense. The Stark Hyperspace War giving more power to the Trade Federation, as that suited the Sith and Palpatine's political plans in the long term. The Dorvalla incident, making the weak, cowardly Neimodians the leaders of the Federation, meaning they could be easily persuaded to do the bidding of the Sith and help his plan. The Yinchorri Uprising, weakening a Force resistant species that were close to the Core and also killing Jedi as an added bonus. Naboo, revealing the Sith and making the Jedi fearful, also advancing Palpatine to Supreme Chancellor, while humbling the Federation so they could be put away for later use. The corruption of Dooku, as the other Sith on Naboo wouldn't be able to rally systems to his cause as Dooku had. The Clone Wars, to weaken the Jedi, weaken the guilds and weaken the Republic. And his relationship with Anakin in order to turn him to the dark side.

"Sithspit. Are we in trouble." Exaz moaned, taking a small metal flash from her boot, taking a swig and handing it to Shaak Ti, who nearly drained it before passing it to Tera who accepted it thankfully.

"What do we do?" Tera asked, wheezing a little as he finished the flask.

"We stop him before its too late with any luck," Shaak Ti said, getting her comm, "all Jedi council members report to the chamber immediately please!" she barked, her heart pounding and a splitting headache developing.

It was Palpatine. And the dark pulsar within the Force must mean the Sith knew they were on to them and would be coming for them. Forcing down a sick feeling in stomach, she beckoned to them.

"Come on, let's get up there, it's time we tell the others what we're really dealing with." She said, and the three of them headed for the chamber.

XX

The speeder arrived, and Anakin could just make Luminara and Tsui hurrying for the turbolift at the end of the corridor. In front of him stood Kazdan Parratus, the temple's technician, who had passed his trials with the unorthodox use of droids. An Aleena like Tsui, he had fitted to his back a walking frame, giving him an appearance resembling a crab droid.

"Master Skywalker, I am running all sorts of tests on your Artoo unit now. You want me to take this one as well?" he asked, pointing at Threepio.

"Please."

"Master Ani! I assure you nothing is wrong with me, nothing whatsoever!" the protocol droid protested and Anakin smiled a little bit.

"I actually believe that, but I need to be sure. Don't worry, he is very capable. After you're done, can you bring them to the Council chamber?" Anakin asked, and the Aleena nodded, then, walking on the bottom two legs of his spider frame, he led Threepio to the tech lab.

Anakin then hurried for the lift, and just as it opened, he saw Barriss, humming to herself, but her eyes widened in concern as she beheld him.

"Anakin, you look terrible! What's wrong, are you feeling ill? You're white as a sheet and you feel horrible too." She said, her warm hand placing itself on his head, and he had to smile a little as she went into full healer mode.

"I'm, well I'm not fine, but I'm not ill or anything. Actually, you come with me." He said, hitting the button for the chamber, taking hold of her wrist firmly but gently.

"Anakin, what is it?" she asked, and he turned to look at her, his mind swirling, ignoring the mystified look she was giving him, and the wriggling of her wrist.

She was looking at him with such tender concern it was harder to concentrate. He still loved her. Hell, he had known that even before Infinity had dropped her little bombshell that she was one of the ones trying to take over the galaxy. But now...what did he do?

Shaking his head to clear it, he decided to suppress his mixed up emotions for the time being. Infinity and Barriss, that side of things would have to wait. He had other concerns. But he knew he wanted Barriss in there when he told them, however it went. Whether the Council thanked him or shot him (they could justifiably do both and he wouldn't blame them for the latter considering how badly he'd screwed up), he wanted her to be there. And besides, she deserved to know that she had been right about Padmé, even if it meant he would never hear the end of it. Maybe he'd let the Sith kill him and save himself the pain.

The lift arrived, and Barriss shook her head.

"Anakin, no, I saw Master Luminara, you're about to have a Council meeting, I can't go in there." She protested, shaking her head and trying to pull her hand out of his strong grip.

"Barriss, please, I want you in there. You deserve to be there. You need to be there!" he said urgently, and she shrugged, looking uncertain, but followed him into the chamber.

"Ah, good it is that here you young Anakin. Young Barriss, do for you what can we?" Yoda asked from his seat.

Anakin looked around. He was one of the few in their seats. Oppo and Plo were standing gazing out of the window, looking pensive. Obi Wan was standing behind his own seat, looking troubled, while Tera had planted himself upon his seat. Saesee and Kit were both in their own seats, looking rather worse for wear. Luminara and Tsui were pacing the centre of the room, where Shaak Ti was standing, looking as if she was resisting the urge to throw up. Ki was standing behind Yoda's chair, like some sort of bodyguard, and Adi, looking grumpy, was scowling up at the ceiling from her own chair. Sitting in Tsui's seat was a scared Exaz.

"She's with me." Anakin said, flopping into his own chair.

"Finally!" Luminara squeaked in joy, and both Anakin and Barriss glowered at her.

"Not like that master." She said sharply, and Luminara looked most put out.

"Alright, she can stay if she wants, Shaak Ti, why did you call us?" Ki asked, his trepidation and fear palpable.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord." She said simply.

Silence, deadly silence, met her words.

"That's impossible...how can you be sure?" Kit asked weakly.

"Three of the remaining suspects are too young to be the master, they weren't born until just before Naboo. One died a couple of days ago, so he's ruled out otherwise we'd have felt it. One was in prison on Metalorn for tax evasion, and I know from experience that those prisons don't allow you evil plotting. One is completely gaga, gone round the twist and is an asylum. And the other is a good friend of the Jedi and hasn't got a midichlorian in his body. Leaving only Palpatine." Shaak Ti explained.

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling the devastation, guilt and horror of the rest of the Council. But now it all made sense, when put in with the fact that Padmé was Infinity. The two of them had been in this together from the beginning, seeking the destruction of the Republic and the Jedi. They had been deceived all along, and it cheered him a little that they all felt just as shitty as he did now. Why hadn't he figured out the connection?

"Blind we are!" Yoda exclaimed in exasperation.

"His power must indeed be great. I mean, he saw us virtually every day. To hide from us so well, so thoroughly, and do all he has done..." Plo said grimly.

"We must act quickly. He must know by now that we're on to him. As such, if we intend to survive this then we must stop him before he gains the upper hand." Tsui said gravely, to general nods.

"How do we know he hasn't already gotten the upper hand though?" Adi asked sceptically, looking fearful.

"That is a risk we have to take. He has outmanoeuvred us, there is no denying that. But together, the Jedi are stronger than the Sith. We must act to stop Darth Sidious." Oppo said, clasping his hands and looking determined.

"But what's the point in that if Darth Infinity knifes us all when our back is turned?" Luminara pointed out, looking fearful.

Barriss then felt a dark shift in Anakin's mood, and she looked down at him in concern, seeing the mess of emotions he was broadcasting etched on his face, and the sudden urge to make him feel better nearly overwhelmed her. She moved her hand, and started to gently the stroke the back of his hair, but no one else seemed to notice, not even Anakin, at least not at first. He then gave her a small smile, which cheered her slightly before he turned to look at Luminara.

"We don't need to worry about that. I know who Darth Infinity is. She's the one you sensed earlier." He said, and Obi Wan turned to look at him in alarm, and Barriss stopped stroking Anakin's hair, a feeling of trepidation and a shrewd suspicion of what he was about to say rising in her mind.

"Darth Infinity is a woman? Who?" he asked, however he too had an awful feeling in his gut.

"Senator Amidala." Anakin answered lifelessly.

The Council looked at him, stunned into silence. All aside from Barriss. Suddenly, a burst of righteous fury at the Sith witch filled her, and she had a sudden desire to do nothing more than hunt her down and skin her alive, a feeling exacerbated by the horrified, devastated look on Anakin's face.

"That bitch is a Sith Lord?" she demanded furiously, her nails digging into the red fabric of Anakin's chair, rage coursing through her.

"Yep. And when you stop to think about it, it all makes sense. The two of them have been in it together from the beginning, her facilitating his rise as Chancellor and in a perverse way the continuation of the war, and him facilitating the start of the war through me and Obi Wan, the return of the Sith and a way to get to me through her. The two of them have been using us all along." Anakin concluded.

Obi Wan looked staggered, and supported himself against the chair.

"Naboo, the war, Qui Gon...all of it was for nothing. We have been puppets in their plan to take over the galaxy, all along. And the two of them were after you Anakin, and none of us even suspected until it was almost too late. What fools we've been." He said slowly, as though it took a while to admit them to himself.

"That ritual was aimed at getting you wasn't it?" Tsui asked gravely, and Anakin nodded.

"Yes. She's certain I'm going to turn to the dark side and join her." He said, and Barriss could feel his fear at that thought.

"How do you know though?" Saesee asked, his shock emanating through the Force.

"She tried to seduce me, told me a Sith legend, and I wanted to know everything so I could ask Shaak Ti and then show her up, but then she revealed about Sidious and then told me the truth. That's why she did all this, becoming Vice Chancellor, its so they can destroy us and end the war, making the Sith the ultimate power in the galaxy. And if she does it right, she reckons she can get me in the process." Anakin said, sounding disgusted with himself.

Barriss squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Seek to destroy us they do." Yoda said grimly, looking pale but determined.

"But even if we decide on our next course of action, how do we know they won't find out what we're planning through the leak?" Kit asked worriedly.

Anakin raised a hand, looking sheepish.

"They won't. I'm the leak." He murmured.

The entire chamber turned to look at him, most of the gazes accusatory.

"You told the Dark Lord of the Sith everything?" Plo croaked weakly.

"Oh hush, you can hardly blame the poor boy. He thought he was telling his girlfriend about his day. How was he to know she was a ruthless, murdering, galaxy conquering psychopath?" Tera asked, and Anakin smiled at him.

"He's right, Anakin didn't do it on purpose. What's done is done. What we must do now is decide how we can stop the Sith, preferably before they come after us. What do we do?" Shaak Ti asked the room at large.

"Quickly and decisively we should proceed." Yoda said as the rest of the Council took their seats, all aside from Tsui and Obi Wan, who allowed Exaz and Tera to remain where they were.

At the moment the door opened, and Artoo and Threepio entered, followed by Master Parratus.

"You asked me to bring them straight to you Master Skywalker. There is nothing wrong with either of them." He said, bowing to the room and departing.

"Anakin?" Ki asked, as Artoo whistled apprehensively.

"Well as Artoo originally belonged to Infinity, and I lent her Threepio after Geonosis, I was afraid she might have something hardwired into them to betray us. So, the only thing that can betray us now is my own stupidity." Anakin said, looking miserable and Barriss unconsciously began to stroke his hair again.

"We must confront Sidious and Infinity." Plo said grimly, to general nods of agreement.

Anakin looked apprehensive.

"That will be dangerous." He said softly, and Exaz looked at him.

"Well of course it will my boy. We'll be confronting the two Dark Lords of the Sith."

"Yes, but even with us knowing that, it will still be dangerous. Infinity revealed herself to me for a reason. The Sith want us to come after them. They've had years in which to practice, prepare for this, for the coming showdown between us. They're ready and both very powerful. So, we need to be careful." He said, sending a significant look at Yoda, who's eyes widened in realisation.

"Suggest using our contingency do you?" he asked.

"Yes master. We can't take any chances. There's a good chance the Sith already have something planned to wipe out the order, and if we fail, as we very well might, we need to make sure the order survives. And don't worry, I didn't tell anything about it to Infinity." He said, looking a little pleased with himself.

"A contingency?" Kit asked.

"To ensure the survival of the Jedi. I've been setting it up for the last few days, a way to make sure that if the Sith do get the best of us, we can still survive as an order, even if we all get wiped out. That's one of the reasons I went to meet Senator Organa with Adi and Plo. And it's a good thing I did too. You realise how much danger the Delegation of Two Thousand is in?" Anakin asked, and Plo nodded.

"Indeed. They basically told Sidious and Infinity that no matter what they do, they will oppose them. Very dangerous." He grumbled.

"So what does this contingency involve young Anakin?" Tera asked.

Anakin nodded to Artoo, who delivered a large wad of datapads to him from inside a storage compartment on his body.

"Actually, it helps that you and Exaz are here Master Sinube. The two of you are leading groups." He said, throwing the datapads to him and Exaz.

Exaz looked at the pad, her large eyes narrowed.

"So, what do we do?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

"Some of the Jedi I've set aside are mysteriously going to go and take apprentice classes to interview several Senators. These Senators all coincidentally happen to be members of the Delegation, who will probably want to leave Coruscant after we tell them that we've found out the Sith are their bosses. They will take the Jedi on board their ships, one Knight or master and a class of apprentices, and flee to the rendezvous point. Aside from those Senators, other Jedi, like you and Tera, will take their classes out on a field trip, and then, once you're out of the range of the temple, go to the ships I've been setting aside. You'll be taking clothes and things inside the kid's rucksacks, along with artefacts and other stuff we need to protect. The ships are already stocked with food and medical supplies, I set many of the temple cleaning droids on to it. There's dozens of ships hidden across the local city, and one Knight or Master will be responsible for one class of younglings. The babies are a bit more difficult, and we need to get them out as soon as possible. Ash Jarvee, one of Master Altis' group, has been waiting near Coruscant, so I'll summon her and she can get out with the youngling and get straight to the final point. The escape ships will head to the rendezvous point with the Senator ships. Master Altis and his group will then meet us at the final destination." Anakin said, concluding his pseudo-briefing.

The entire room was looking at him in silence, and he blushed.

"Well I didn't have much time, so I did the best I could." He said defensively, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is simple and effective. Sometimes that is the best course. Very well Master Skywalker, we shall follow your lead." Adi said, smiling a little, impressed.

"So, who is in charge of each group, and what did you mean by artefacts?" Saesee asked.

"Holocrons, saber crystals, things we can and will need from the Archives. That's the group leaders problem to worry about. It's all things we'll need. Some things are going out on the _Twilight_, which will be the last ship out." He elaborated.

"And as to the leaders?" Ki asked.

"Each one will get a datapad." Anakin explained, not wanting to explain in case the Sith found out when they confronted him.

"So you're the reason why we can't find any datapads!" Saesee said in realisation, and Tsui rolled his eyes.

"Bigger problems old friend. Anything else Anakin?" he asked.

"Some Jedi will be asked just to leave the temple, go into hiding in the underlevels. Hopefully we can then survive as an order whatever the Sith throw our way. Right, Artoo, Threepio, Exaz, Tera, begin distributing the datapads. After we finish here, we'll each get three Jedi each and send them out the temple. And then, we'll go after the Sith." Anakin said, feeling worried.

The four others left, and Ki then turned to Yoda.

"We'll need to proceed with caution. Two Sith. Six Council members each?" he asked, but to his surprise, Anakin shook his head.

"No. Five each." He said, and Obi Wan turned to look at him.

"Why five?" he asked curiously.

"Because we need to make sure at least one Council member survives if we, well if we don't all come back." Anakin said lamely, and they all looked at each other nervously.

"Well, which two are to remain behind?" Luminara asked, her face full of worry, looking at Barriss protectively.

They all looked to Anakin, their breath bated.

"Adi and Oppo." Anakin said, earning him surprised looks from the two of them.

"Why us?" Oppo asked, incredulous. Fair enough he was more ungainly than the rest, but still...

"Well your battle meditation Master Rancisis. Even with the evacuation plan, and even forewarned, there's no way we'll be able to get everyone to safety. Many could be killed. As such, if they do have some way to attack the temple, I'd rather have you here protecting the younglings than with us." Anakin reasoned, and Oppo did have to admit, he did have a point.

"And what about me? I can help!" Adi protested and Anakin nodded to her respectfully.

"I know that Adi. But, out of all of us, you're the one who best understands both military matters and political matters in such a way that you can help whoever from the Delegation escapes and leads the group. Personally, I hope it will be Senator Organa. If all goes according to plan and they do intend to oppose the Sith and we fail, you'll be invaluable." He explained, and, though she didn't like it, she did bow her head respectively.

"You don't place much faith in our chances do you?" Tsui asked quietly and grimly.

"Like I said, they want us to go after them. They're waiting for us. And they wouldn't be quite so eager if they didn't think they could win." Anakin said sadly.

"So, am I to take the _Twilight _then, if things go as badly as you think they will?" Adi asked, and Anakin nodded.

"Yes. And don't wait for anything, just get yourself and the younglings on the ship out. Whie and Scout are both assigned to the _Twilight_, and they can help you fly it. Barriss will also be on the ship." He said, turning to look at her.

She glowered at him.

"What?" she hissed.

"You're going on the _Twilight _with Adi." He said firmly, and he could feel Luminara's approval.

"No, I'm not going when everyone else will be here! You, Luminara, Serra..."

"Serra's one of the minders. And the two of us might not even survive." Anakin reasoned, and flinched at the look he had just put on Barriss' face.

"But Anakin..." she wailed, but then Luminara stepped forward, and pulled Barriss over to the corner, where she muttered something in her former apprentice's ear. While she did so, Anakin turned to Yoda.

"Agree with all of this I do. A good plan for evacuation you have young Skywalker. Save them all it will not, but save some it will. Now, decide on what best to do we shall. Confront Darth Sidious I must." Yoda said firmly, his gaze determined.

"I shall join you Master Yoda." Saesee pledged, standing by the Grand Master.

"I too shall join you." Kit said.

"And I." Plo decided.

"And he isn't going anywhere without me." Shaak Ti said, stepping forward and taking his hand.

Anakin nodded, it was a good group. Yoda was one of the best swordsmen in the order, as was Shaak Ti. Plo had an eclectic group of Force powers and was also considerable with a saber. Kit was also proficient, and his fluid strikes would certainly help. And Saesee's determination and sheer will would also be a great boon to their cause.

"I figured you would want to settle the score with Infinity. I'm coming with you, she conned me nearly as much as she did you." Obi Wan said, clapping Anakin's shoulder.

"And in light of the fact that we are determined Barriss will evacuate," Luminara said, not noticing the scowl and also the reluctant nod she got from Barriss as she did so, "I shall join your group and deal with this Sith whore."

"I would be honoured to join your group Anakin." Ki said, inclining his head.

"And I shall also join you, making it even." Tsui said determinedly.

"I shall do my best to assist you with my battle meditation from here. But Anakin, if you fail, what then?"

"Everything is on the datapads. You flee, meet with Senator Bel Iblis and then go on and meet with Master Altis."

The entire room was silent. Adi went to stand beside Oppo, who laid a hand on her shoulder. Fear permeated the atmosphere, and Plo squeezed Shaak Ti's hand reassuringly.

"With all of us, may the Force be." Yoda said, and with that the group disbanded, preparing for the fight to come.

XX

Obi Wan stood with Yoda and Ki as they watched the _Wookiee Gunner_, piloted by Ash Jarvee and manned by several of the middle aged younglings and a couple of older Padawans took off, bearing the dozens of Jedi babies to safety.

"Well he has done with this precaution. A wise move it is. Even if involves Altis teaching them it may." Yoda said bitterly, and Ki shot a reproving look at his master.

"He has. We'll be able to save about a hundred or so Jedi, give or take. But it won't be enough. How many Jedi are in the temple?" Obi Wan asked, and Yoda sighed sadly.

"Two thousand or so there are. But, already escaping some are. Ordered them to leave and hide we have, some with younglings, others on their own or in pairs they are. Flee they must. But, a stand must we make, to sell the deception if need to do we." Yoda said, knowing that if they did indeed fail to take down the Sith they would be sending most, if not all, of the remaining Jedi in the temple to slaughter.

"We must look to the Force for guidance and protection. Most of the other groups are on the move, only a few left, and the younglings have already been stored upon their escape ships, those who will be leaving from the temple anyway. The Senatorial ones are walking to the Senate, so they should get there just as we arrive." Ki said, his aura clear and free of fear, only a need to do his duty.

"Indeed. Many of the younglings are scared, as are the group leaders. I think even we are slightly afraid. Palpatine and Padmé have been waiting for this for years. We haven't. They want us to confront them and I must say, that is making me feel uneasy." Obi Wan said, stroking his beard as he watched Tera lead his group away from the temple, meaning only Krell and Exaz were left in the temple.

"Trust in the Force we must. With us it will be. Come. Prepare for this we must." Yoda said, turning away from the sight of the babies fleeing the planet.

XX

"Exaz!" Anakin called, and the Sullustan, who was chivvying her group into place while they all chatted excitedly, turned.

"Ah Master Skywalker. We're on the move now." She said in an undertone, sending the kids a significant look.

"Good. Did you give Quarmall his orders?" he asked urgently.

"Yes I did, why...? Of course! He works with Infinity!" she said in horrified realisation.

Anakin nodded. Bumbling though he was Jar Jar was a good friend and he didn't want Infinity to hurt him.

"Yeah, and now he's a liability. I just want to make sure he escapes." Anakin said, and she nodded.

"Agreed. I have the scrolls I was told to get, along with the teachings of Master Yaddle and Poof. They will be safe with me." She said firmly, and he smiled.

"I don't doubt it. Be safe Exaz." He said, squatting down and giving the smaller Sullustan a hug.

"You as well dear boy. May the Force be with you." She said, and with a squeeze of his hand, she turned and led her group of ten pupils, all just before their teens, and led them from the temple.

Anakin watched them go, a horrid feeling in his stomach. Why was it every Jedi he said goodbye to at the moment feel like it would be the last time he ever saw them? It wouldn't be long now. The babies were away, so they didn't have much time before the appointed Council members would leave, leaving Adi and Oppo to defend the temple as long as possible and then retreat if this didn't go well.

"Ani." Barriss' soft voice came from behind him and he turned to give her a wan smile.

"It'll be alright Barriss. This is just a precaution." He said brightly, but he could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe that any more than he did.

"Ani, why can't I help you?" she asked softly and Anakin sighed, taking in every aspect of her beauty. Infinity had been right about one thing, he was still in love with her.

"I need you to survive Barriss. Regardless of what happens. You're a healer as well, so if this does go badly, you'll be invaluable." He said, and he loved the blazing look in her warm brown eyes.

"Anakin..." she said, ready to fight him, but he raised a hand to her lips and silenced her.

"And there's also the fact that Infinity was right about one thing. I am still in love with you, and I want you to be safe. So does Luminara, so please listen to us. And..." he began, his voice beginning to falter, "if Infinity does turn me to the dark side, I reckon only you and Obi Wan have a good chance of bringing me back."

Barriss looked taken aback for a second, then looked up at him desperately, compassion and love in her eyes.

"Anakin, I...be careful please." She implored him, and he shrugged.

"Hey, it's me." He said, smiling a little and was delighted that she mimicked him.

"Yeah I know, that's what worries me." She said.

"Be safe. Besides, if you get hurt, the Sith will be the least of my worries, Luminara's scarier than Sidious and Infinity even on their best day." He said, and she laughed a little.

"Ok. Be careful." She said, and turned away.

Anakin then acted on impulse, took her arm and turned her back around and kissed her deeply. At first, she made a noise of surprise, but then melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed. They then broke apart, both of them blushing a bit, but Anakin, who was about to face the Dark Lords of the Sith, couldn't be happier.

"Um...we need to talk about us when you get back I think." She said meekly, smiling up at him with her radiant smile.

"Yeah ok. More than enough reason to come back." He said with a grin, and she turned and headed for the Council chamber, where Adi and Oppo were holding court, with Adi directing Whie and Scout on rounding up the younglings and artefacts for the _Twilight _and Oppo preparing to go into meditation.

"Barriss..."

"Yeah?"

"May the Force be with you." He said, forcing down the irrational fear that he would never see her again.

"And you." She said, giving him a last look of affection before vanishing.

XX

"Well, this is it then." Plo said as the Council walked towards the gunship, the temple security staff nodding as they dashed past on their way to the doors, which Oppo had ordered barricaded.

"We did want to find the Sith Lords. We just never thought about what we'd do once we found the buggers." Shaak Ti said wryly, watching as Yoda, Obi Wan and Ki climbed into the gunship.

"All will be well my love." Plo assured her, as Tsui and Luminara joined the three in the gunship already.

She then fixed him with a steely glare.

"It had better be Plo. I warn you, if you die, I'll kick your ass." She said fiercely, and he chuckled a little.

"And the same to you. I love you Shaak Ti."

"And I you." She said, and kissed him on the forehead.

She turned, but he then wrapped his arms around her, touching his forehead against hers.

"All will be well." He repeated, and they split apart, neither able to shake the growing maw in their stomachs.

Saesee and Kit climbed into the gunship ahead of them, and then they clambered in themselves. Anakin then virtually bounced into the temple, looking as if he was about to go and win an award rather than face the Sith.

"He might at least try to look worried." Tsui commented.

"Maybe it's a clever trick to try and boost our morale." Kit suggested.

Shaak Ti rolled her eyes..

"Or maybe he just had some form of reconciliation with Barriss. 'Kiss me mow because tomorrow might not come'. Tch. Men." She said disdainfully, and most of the others laughed as he leapt into the gunship.

But as soon as he landed, the gunship went silent.

"May the Force be with us all." Ki said, and the gunship set off into the night.

XX

"Mesa packing, mesa packing!" Jar Jar said throwing the last of his things into his suitcase.

The Jedi who Anakin had sent to protect him was an Abyssin, a single eyed species, by the name of Quarmall, who had once barely survived an encounter with General Grievous. After filling the Gungan in, he had insisted on taking him straight to his ship, after Jar Jar had gotten his essentials.

Jar Jar left his room, taking a last forlorn look, and picked up his medallion from the Sacred Place. He was about to say to the Jedi they could go and pick up the students, when he noticed something wrong in Padmé's room.

"Whatsa dat?" he asked himself, heading through.

"Whatsa what? Oh damn it." Quarmall cursed, realising he had copied the Gungan's odd speech.

Jar Jar looked at the painting of Theed she had on her wall. He supposed her love for her homeworld was all a lie too. She had been behind everything, lying through her teeth, using him just like everyone else. When he thought about what she must be capable of, it made his skin crawl, and also made him fearful. He remembered the one that had killed Qui Gon. She had to be just as powerful.

Curious, he pulled the painting aside, to see a slightly open safe.

"Senator, we must leave quickly. Senator!" Quarmall protested as Jar Jar pulled the door open.

Inside were three items. One was a small pyramid like object, one a large heavy bound book and the other some form of bracelet.

"Sith artefacts." Quarmall muttered in disgust.

"Whatsa they do?" Jar Jar asked.

"The pyramid is a Sith holocron. Not hers I suspect, but belonging to another Sith Lord. The other item is a lanvarok. But as she is right handed I fail to see what good it would do her. And the other is an ancient Sith tome." The Abyssin said, and Jar Jar turned to him.

"Should wesa take them? You know, deny them to desa enemy!" he suggested.

Quarmall looked around fearfully, then dashed to the closet, and to his relief found a carrycase.

"Stick them in there. We will take them with us, and if nothing else we can destroy them." He said, and threw the three things into a bag.

"Ok, wesa be going now." Jar Jar said, and the two dashed from Padmé's room, picked up Jar Jar's own bags, when the turbolift door opened.

Quarmall had his saber lit in an instant, lowering it when he was met with the one eyed face of Captain Typho, Padmé's security chief.

"Master Jedi," he said warily, and then saw Jar Jar with one of Padmé's carry cases, "Senator Binks, where are you going with that? Are you stealing from Senator Amidala?" Typho demanded angrily.

"No, mesa borrowing only. Mesa have asa urgent appointment back on Naboo, mesa have to go." The Gungan said, and he and Quarmall moved forward, but Typho remained where he was.

"Really? As it looks like you're making a run for it." Typho said, looking suspicious.

Quarmall swore in his own language.

"Captain, Senator Binks' life is in danger. I am here to escort him from Coruscant." He explained, and Typho shot him a cold look.

"In danger? Who would want to kill Jar Jar?" he demanded, not trusting either of the other two.

"Padmé." Jar Jar responded, and whatever Typho had been expecting it hadn't been that.

"What?" he demanded incredulously.

"Senator Amidala is a Sith Lord." Quarmall stated, and Typho snorted.

"Don't be stupid Jedi. Senator Amidala is no Sith. Besides, aren't they a myth?"

Quarmall shook his head.

"No captain, they are not. Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine are both Sith Lords. They were behind the attack on your world, and the Clone War. And now, they are getting ready to take down the Jedi Order, hence why the Council is going after them." Quarmall explained, knowing in his heart that Typho was a good man.

Typho however laughed.

"You're delusional! She is no Sith!" Typho spat, bringing his blaster up.

Jar Jar shook his gums in frustration, and pulled out the holocron.

"Look, desa Sith artefacts. Shesa evil!" he yelped.

Typho shook his head, clearly refusing to believe it.

"She wouldn't! Stop saying that!" he yelled, and Quarmall realised the truth.

"Of all the people to fall obsessively in love with, you choose her? At least Skywalker had the sense to see she was bad news!"

"Skywalker is behind this, isn't he? This is a Jedi plot! She always said you'd try to kill her! And Binks is in it with you. Well guess what Jedi, you won't destroy her, I won't let you!"

And a blaster bolt fired, making Jar Jar yelp in terror. And the next second, Typho was on the floor, his chest smoking, his own bolt having been reflected into his chest.

"Poor soul. She obviously twisted his mind and made it her own. Damn that woman. Come Senator, we must away." Quarmall said urgently, and Jar Jar picked up his bags, and with a last saddened look at Typho, they left the apartment.

XX

The group was different once again. This time, Mon Mothma, Bail, Grebleips, Tendau Bendon, Streamdrinker and Sweitt Concorkill were all were Moore had let slip Amidala would be arriving. This would be their last attempt, and if they couldn't stop her abuses of power this way, they would have to try something else.

Padmé then strolled into the Senate building, clad in a black top that allowed her arms free movement. The neck of the garment rose all the way to her chin, and appeared to be made of silk. A pair of leggings clad her legs.

"Someone looks dressed to kill Bail. Perhaps we should call it off?" Streamdrinker, a tiny Tynnan asked.

"No. It must be now." Bail said forcefully, and following his lead as always, they strolled forward to intercept her.

"Senator Amidala." Bail said, smiling at her in greeting.

Her smile had no warmth in it at all. Indeed, it looked predatory.

"Senator Organa. In regards to your petition, I must confess, I am...concerned about it." She said softly, and while that was what they wanted to hear, the way she was saying it wasn't.

"Really? Concerned how?" Mon Mothma asked, sounding excited.

"Well, it seems to me that a group of Senators who spend so much time with the Jedi after all their troubles recently, how do you propose to change anything? After all, the Jedi are heading for a fall I fear. A word of advice Senators. Don't get too close, or you may get caught in their tumble too." She said coldly, smiled at them politely, and then swept away towards her office.

Tendau shivered.

"Was that a threat?" Grebleips asked, shuddering.

"I think so my friends. I fear we may have upset the good Chancellors. Basically, we need to stay away from the Jedi, or we may be wiped out." Sweitt growled sadly.

Bail shook his head. The Republic they loved, the one they were trying to protect, was gone. Probably long gone. And now it was in the hands of Palpatine and Padmé, who seemed determined to destroy it.

"We can only keep trying. I mean, what else can they do to us?" Mon Mothma asked.

Tendau was about to respond when he stopped short, and his large eyes at the sides of his head went grim.

"Well that doesn't look good. That's most of the Jedi Council. Only Master Rancisis and Gallia are missing." He rumbled, and they all turned to see the other ten members of the Jedi Council striding through the building. And the looks on their face didn't indicate good news.

Yoda nodded at them all in greeting.

"Good to see you all it is."

"And you Master Yoda. What's going on, why is virtually the entire Council here?" Bail asked, and it was Anakin, his eyes and face set into a mask of determination, who answered.

"Senator, our worst fears have been realised." He said, and while Bail knew what that meant, the others didn't.

"Our worst fears?" Tendau asked curiously.

"The Sith. The ones who have controlled every conflict in the galaxy for nearly thirty years, the ones behind the Clone War. We've found them. We know who they are." Shaak Ti responded, her voice frighteningly calm

"The Sith...I take it they're trying to take over the galaxy?" Sweitt asked, and Obi Wan snorted.

"Yes, but more completely than they already control it. They control both sides of the war, helped bring it about, and we're on our way now to stop them." He explained.

Bail cleared his throat.

"Should we evacuate?" he asked, earning him surprised looks from the others.

Ki looked at all the others, and nodded.

"While we hope to succeed, we may not. And if we fall, nothing will stop them. The Sith will take over. And you my friends handed your intention to oppose them right to them." He explained, and an aura of fear settled over the Senators.

"What do you mean?" Grebleips asked, his voice shaking.

"Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala are the Sith Lords. They're behind everything and its them we are going after." Plo said.

Bail staggered backward in disbelief. It now all made sense. The two Sith, working together, to destroy the Republic from the inside out.

"By the Force...they want us all dead don't they?" Tendau demanded in panic.

"Most likely." Saesee responded grimly.

Bail looked at Anakin. During the meeting, he had asked Bail to convince some of the Senators to take Jedi off of Coruscant on their ships, which he had managed to convince several to do. He had also told Bail that if the Sith did indeed triumph, the Delegation would be the first to go. And here he was, now telling him to evacuate.

"Very well. Senators, I told you we may need to leave in a hurry. Now, it's time to do so. And believe me, if there's about to be a Force showdown here we don't want to be anywhere near here." Bail said.

The Senators looked at him in shock at first, then they all nodded.

"We'll spread the word Bail." Sweitt assured him, and the others all departed, heading to their offices.

"You convinced them all that they might need to flee?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"I made it seem as if it were a point in the far future, not the near future. What about the younglings?" Bail asked.

"As per Anakin's plan, they should all be waiting for the Senators at their respective ships already. You realise how dangerous this could be Senator?" Kit asked, and Bail nodded.

"I do. The entire Delegation will be on alert by now, preparing to evacuate. What do we do now?" he asked, not liking how nervous they looked.

"You wait to hear from us, one way or the other. And get ready to flee at a second's notice." Luminara advised grimly, her eyes scanning the dozens of beings milling about.

Bail nodded. Palpatine and Padmé. Sith Lords. It all made so much sense now. But, there was the fact that all of the Jedi, even Yoda, looked apprehensive. That didn't instil confidence.

"Thank you Bail. You're a good friend to the Jedi. Regardless of what's about to happen, may the Force be with you. And good luck, if things go badly. You'll need it." Anakin said, shaking his hand while looking ready to kill anyone who got in his way.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said, and the Council then departed, heading for the lower chambers.

Bail watched the Council go. They were away to confront two powerful Sith who had ripped apart the galaxy with a war. And with ten of them, they still looked far too apprehensive for his liking. He couldn't let them just get killed, as they seemed to secretly believe they might. As such, he reached for his comlink

"Captain Antilles, when our Jedi guests arrive, let them in. Prepare for immediate departure and send a message to every ship of the Delegation of Two Thousand, have them do the same and prepare to leave at a second's notice. I will be with you shortly." He said, and Antilles responded.

Bail then nodded to himself and hurried to his office. He would pick up Sheltray, his guards, and then take a stroll...down to where Palpatine and Padmé's offices were, just to be on the sure side. Taking a deep breath, he broke into a run.

XX

The abyss was about to swallow them all whole. The dark side permeated everything, choking the light of the Jedi, the light of the temple. It was like moving through thick tar. The air itself smelt wrong down here, and the Jedi knew the Sith were waiting for them. There was a feeling of anticipation, of excitement, of glee coming from both ends of the corridor. And the smug smiles they got from Mas Amedda and Sly Moore as they passed, entered the turbolift and vanished didn't do anything to improve their confidence.

They walked out from the lift corridor, coming to the centre of the large corridor beneath the Senate Rotunda. Right ahead of them was the Chancellor's podium. To their right, was the way to the office of Senator Amidala. To the left, the corridor led to the office of Chancellor Palpatine. The dark side was stirring, eager to begin, like a predator about to pounce. It made Anakin shiver, feeling the massive darkness at either end of the corridor. A black hole of dark Force energy, pure evil incarnate, in both directions.

"Well here we are. Waiting for us are they." Yoda said, turning to face Palpatine, who they could see at the far end of his office, sitting at his desk, his hands folded on the table, facing out at them.

"This feels horribly like a trap." Tsui stated, glaring down the corridor at Padmé at the other end of the corridor, at the end of her office, tidying her desk.

"Course it is. That's why they're sitting there, waiting for us. Anakin was right. They want this. They want us here. They want to fight." Luminara said, her voice tight with stress.

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling the fear pass from each of his companions. To be replaced by a sense of cold, hard determination to do their duty. The Sith had to be stopped. Even if it got them all killed. Yes the Sith wanted this. But even if they all died, the Sith would not walk away unscathed.

The dark side surrounded them in that corridor, their light the only thing keeping it back. The abyss was nearly below them, prepared to swallow them all whole. But that didn't matter. They were Jedi. This was their duty. To try to save the Republic, and the rest of the order, they would see it through to the end, regardless of cost.

"Well, may the Force be with us all. Good luck everyone." Ki said, and he took Anakin's left side, while Obi Wan took his right. Tsui then stood beside Ki, and Luminara beside Obi Wan. The group then walked slowly and confidently down the corridor, heads held high, their hands on their sabers heading for their meeting with Darth Infinity.

Yoda was then flanked by Plo and Saesee. Shaak Ti stood to Plo's side, and Kit did the same with Saesee, and the group then headed down the corridor towards Darth Sidious.

The Jedi were about to face the Sith in a battle unlike any for a thousand years. It was time for the Sith to have their revenge.

XX

Yoda's group entered Palpatine's office, and the kindly old man looked up at them, smiling in greeting.

"Master Yoda, I take it you have located General Grievous then." He said happily.

Yoda just narrowed his eyes and threw down his cane, taking his lightsaber from his belt, its green blade igniting. Plo and Shaak Ti lit their blue blades, while Saesee and Kit lit their own green ones.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, under arrest you are Supreme Chancellor." Yoda said firmly, readying himself.

Palpatine's eyes widened in shock, then his eyes narrowed in anger and contempt.

"Are you threatening me Master Yoda?" he snarled angrily, his teeth bared.

"Decide your fate, the senate will." Yoda declared, his green eyes narrowed, waiting for Palpatine to depart and Sidious to arrive.

Palpatine snorted in derision, his eyes still burning with anger.

"I am the senate." He declared, his hands tensing on the rests of his chair, as if ready to spring.

"Not yet." Plo growled.

Palpatine then bolted upright, his eyes narrowed and full of anger. And then they turned from their peaceful blue to the yellow and red of a true Sith Lord. A lightsaber, plated in electrum much like Windu's had been, with hints of gold running up it, suddenly appeared in his hand, and Sidious grinned ferociously, his smile almost feral, and the Jedi felt a flash of joyful triumph.

"It's treason then." He stated coldly, his smile becoming more animal like, and his lightsaber ignited, pure red.

He then gave an awful Force scream, staggering the group and sprang across his desk, spiralling through the air, before landing catlike before them, and lunging forward. With a cry, Saesee fell, Sidious' lightsaber having plunged right through his chest, cutting through his heart. As the Jedi turned in shock to what had happened, Sidious span, his blade cutting upwards, cleaving Kit virtually in two with a moan of pain. He then turned, and recovered from their shock, the other three moved towards him, Yoda giving his own war cry while Plo and Shaak Ti rushed at him in perfect unison. Raising his saber to hold off Yoda, locking their sabers, Sidious used his free hand to blast a lethal burst of Force lightning at the other two, catching Shaak Ti in the chest, earning him a pain filled scream, sending her flipping across the room and slamming into the wall, where she slid down not moving. Plo raised his saber, blocking the rush of lightning, but Sidious moved, twisting away from Yoda and slicing upwards, slitting Plo's throat.

As the Kel Dor fell, Yoda cycled back. All four of the others, dead. In about thirty seconds. Forcing down his grief and shock, he leapt at Sidious, his green saber hurtling towards the Sith Master. Sidious however was on the move already, flipping backwards onto his desk. And the next thing Yoda knew, a burst of Force lightning caught him in the chest and sent his smoking form to the ground, his lightsaber falling from his limp hand.

XX

Anakin entered the room with the others, his fury at all she had done building. He took his two lightsabers off his belt, and ignited the two of them as they came to a stop before her.

"You are under arrest Darth Infinity." He snarled, his eyes narrowed, as the others lit their own sabers.

Padmé looked most affronted.

"Anakin! How could you?" she asked in shock, sitting back as if dealt a blow.

"Easily. Get up Sith." He ordered, and she smiled, her eyes still brown and warm, and he knew Infinity would soon surface.

"As you wish. I do like a strong man. He would make the perfect apprentice." She purred, and Anakin could feel her hypnotic effect working on him. Shaking his head, he motioned with his sabers and glowered at her.

"Nice try. Move witch." He growled, and she pouted, looking downcast.

"I take it that means you don't want to see me anymore? You're breaking up with me?" she asked in a hurt voice, but he could see the malice alight in her eyes.

"Hell yes." He sneered.

"He can do so much better than you anyway." Luminara said scathingly, and Padmé laughed, a high cold laugh that didn't suit her at all.

"Very well. I should warn you...I don't take rejection well." She hissed, a lightsaber wrapped in gold electrum, with a black strip going down each side, and a large diamond embedded in the base suddenly appeared in her hand.

Her eyes then turned Sith yellow, a ferocious look on her face, hatred etched on her features. Then, with a cry of whooping, triumphant glee, she leapt onto the desk, her saber igniting into a crimson blade and she then jumped, somersaulting over the Jedi, landing behind them a second later, and plunging her lightsaber up in a reverse grip. Tsui gargled as he fell to the floor, and she was on the move, a red blur slicing open Ki's stomach and making the Cerean drop to the ground, already dead. The other three spun, and as one attacked, Infinity's red blade going too fast for the eye to see, blocking and parrying at the three attacks. She flipped over Obi Wan, kicking him to the ground, before turning to lock Anakin's two sabers in a bladelock, and she then opened her mouth, making him stagger back as the Force scream sent him stumbling backwards. Luminara then set upon her, her bladework flawless, her green blade going in for the attack. Infinity blocked a few of her swings, did the splits, then barrelled upwards, hitting Luminara in the gut. Luminara staggered and swung her blade, nicking Infinity's shoulder and making the Sith scream in rage. She then swung her red blade at Luminara, catching it and twisting it from her grip, sending it hurtling across the room. Infinity then spun away from Luminara, sweeping her blade down as she did so. Luminara gave a howl of pain as both her hands were cut off, and Infinity finished her twirl, brought her saber to shoulder height, then stabbed down, plunging it through Luminara's stomach.

Obi Wan then sprang at her, his blade cutting down at her. She blocked the move, spiralling once more away from him and giving a sort of enhanced skip, just in time to block Anakin's attack with an upwards slash. She then flipped over the two of them, her feet corkscrewing and sending the two of them stumbling as she kicked them both in the face. They recovered, devastation and hatred on their faces, and Infinity cackled mockingly. She raised her hand, and flexed her fingers, inviting them to attack. And a second later they did, crying war cries as they did so.

XX

Yoda dimly heard Sidious laughing, prowling towards the fallen Grand Master.

"I have been waiting a long time for this moment my little green friend." He said with a cackle, and Yoda's eyes opened, and he slowly hauled himself to his feet, glaring at the Dark Lord.

"At last, the Jedi will be no more." Sidious gloated, his teeth turning yellow before Yoda's eyes.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have!" Yoda roared and blasted Sidious across the room, slamming into the wall and dropping to the floor with a thud.

Sidious cursed, pulling himself up, his aura pulsing with hatred, anger and a desire for revenge.

"The Jedi's time is at an end. Under your leadership you worthless little toad, the Sith have once more risen to prominence, outwitted the Jedi and got you involved in a war that you have no chance of winning. You see my little friend, you spent so long preparing to face a legion of Sith, as you did in nearly every war previous, you couldn't accept the fact that the Sith may have changed. And now, it will mean the Jedi's doom." Sidious gloated with a wide smile.

"Defeat you we will." Yoda grounded out, and Sidious let out a cackle.

"Defeat us? Codswallop my fine Jedi. Five of your best went after each of us. Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto are all dead, and I'm sure you felt the deaths of Luminara Unduli, Ki Adi Mundi and Tsui Choi. Only Kenobi left to kill and Skywalker will be ours. But Infinity won't kill him yet. She always liked to play with her food when it had eluded her." Sidious said with a sneering smile.

Yoda glowered. Sidious was however, right. His leadership of the Order had led to this moment. The Sith had returned, and the Jedi, arrogant in the belief that they were safe, felt that they could not have missed their return, only to have the proof written in the blood of Qui Gon Jinn. Their arrogant belief that Dooku was just an idealist had started this war. His arrogant belief that he alone knew everything about the Jedi had led him to overlook Abstinence brewing right under his nose. And now, the Sith would take their revenge, all because he had gotten arrogant. In his arrogance he had claimed that it was a flaw common in the youngest of the Order. It had proved to be a deadly flaw for the oldest too.

"Escape you will not." He decreed, and Sidious laughed.

"And what do you intend to do about it you little green fool?" he snarled, and Yoda let loose a mighty Force push that sent everything in the office hurtling into the Sith Lord, sending him to the floor in amidst the furniture with a hiss of pain.

"At an end is the reign of the Sith. Return, your oppression never will." Yoda vowed, and Sidious gave an annoyed snarl and leapt for the door. The diminutive master however jumped to the wall and propelled himself off it, landing in front of the Sith Lord and calling his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it and forcing Sidious to take a few steps back.

"Bored of our talk are you? Wish to leave do you?" Yoda asked, readying himself, vowing that Sidious would not catch him unawares again.

"You will not stop me Yoda. The Sith will destroy the Jedi, and once he joins us, young Skywalker will become more powerful than either of us!" Sidious growled, his saber appearing in his hand and igniting.

Yoda scoffed.

"Faith that your slut has greater hold on him than Barriss does, misplaced may be. As is your faith in the dark side of the Force." He retorted, bringing his saber to an en garde position.

Sidious then brought his saber down, determined to cleave Yoda in two. Yoda was already twirling away, forcing the blade back against the Sith, before flipping to Sidious' other side and jabbing upwards. Sidious caught the attack on the tip of his blade. Yoda shunted the blade away, then cut up again, forcing Sidious to block. Grinning to himself, Yoda began to press his advantage, and with a slight look of worry on his face, Sidious began to be forced down the corridor, bound for the Chancellor's podium as the Grand Master pressed his advantage.

XX

Infinity kicked Anakin in the chin, parried a blow from Obi Wan and then flipped to the doorway, her saber coming up in front of her, a small sweet smile on her face, as Anakin and Obi Wan, panting slightly, stood side by side, glaring at the Sith.

"You used me." Anakin bit out and she winked at him.

"Always. Alarmingly easy actually, to make the Chosen One into my love slave. You served me well Anakin. I couldn't have done all this without you." She said with a smile, but it was a malignant smile, one glorifying in her victory over the Jedi.

"You played us all. You and Sidious. Ever since Naboo. Since before then." Obi Wan growled and she laughed coldly.

"Yes poor little Obi Wan. We played you like violins. 'Oh, the horrid Trade Federation has invaded my poor little homeworld. Won't the brave Jedi come and protect me?'. Do you think anyone gives a spit about that paltry little world? Naboo was a means to the end, one of many events dedicated to your end, and the end of the Republic. And sadly Obi Wan, your foolish master had to go. He had served his purpose you see, finding Anakin on Tatooine and freeing him. If that unrefined brute Maul hadn't killed him, I'd have had to do it myself. Qui Gon did know about the problems, the corruption in the Senate, and I'm willing to bet he'd have helped Tyranus, but as soon as he found out we were involved he'd have caused complications for our plan. But, as it stands he was just the poor Jedi sap, sent by your vaunted Council to settle a stupid dispute about a planet no one truly cares about, who got killed by a resurgent Sith threat, shattering your belief that you were all safe from the things that go bump in the night. So really Obi Wan, if you want to blame anyone for the death of Qui Gon, I suggest you look to the Council...oh whoops, we've killed most of them." She taunted laughing a little, her saber at ease, waiting for them to make their move.

"You know my dear, I'm becoming a little fed up of the crap you're talking." Anakin said, raising his blue and green sabers.

"I heartily concur Anakin. You deceived the Republic, created a political situation to reveal the Sith, got Qui Gon killed and helped precipitate this war. It's time to end you Sith." Obi Wan said, raising his own saber.

Infinity purred in delight.

"I've been looking forward to this for such a long time." She said excitedly, her own saber coming up, her eyes flashing, and with a burst, she moved.

Darting straight for Obi Wan, Anakin was immediately on her, both sabers blocking her progress. Obi Wan used this advantage to slip around to her back, but she was already gone, rolling away from the two Jedi and to the side, then slicing upwards in a reversed grip, knocking Obi Wan back with the force of the attack. Anakin hacked down at her, however she was already turning, her scarlet blade going for his exposed waist. Obi Wan grunted and blasted her with a force push that blasted her into the wall. She hissed in pain, and was immediately forced on the defensive, her saber a tapestry of light as she repelled the two Jedi Masters. Locking Obi Wan in a bladelock, she cut downwards, forcing him to back pedal, and in this manner she eluded the swing of Anakin, but as he noticed Obi Wan fall back, he pressed the attack, his two sabers slamming into hers as the two of them battled down the corridor, Obi Wan running to keep up. Infinity cackled madly as he forced her down the corridor, into the junction, where with a smile, she flipped backwards away from his attack, casting Force lightning at him as she did so. Anakin intercepted the attack, and Obi Wan leapt over his occupied friend, his blade slamming into hers as she retreated to the podium. Locking their blades, she danced away from him, her blade socring his shoulder and making him stumble, which was all the advantage she needed to spin and deliver a powerful kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Anakin then leapt forward, his two sabers meeting hers as it came down to slice Obi Wan in two, and she was forced back, blocking his swings and deflecting his attacks, duelling around the edge of the podium. They came full circle, and Anakin saw the fury on her face as she realised what had happened. Obi Wan then came at her from behind, but she was already on the move, flipping to the chancellor's chair and cutting down at the two Jedi before snarling and springing out of the way as both sliced up at her. Infinity then blocked their next attack, but she had a slight disadvantage in height. Time to change that. Powering herself through the Force, she leapt up at the two of them, bowling Obi Wan to the floor as she slammed into him. Lanbding, she span and kicked outwards, catching Anakin in the gut and then swung down at the stumbling Jedi, a two handed cut that would bisect him.

At that moment, Sidious sprang from his own end of the corridor, saber swinging, as Yoda pressed his own attack. Infinity was forced to break off her attack on Anakin, darting out the way as Sidious landed on the podium with her, his saber blocking Yoda's attack. Anakin then joined the Grand Master, the two of them hammering away at Sidious' defences while Obi Wan rejoined the battle, catching Infinity by surprise. Sidious cursed, more concerned witrh Yoda than Anakin, and dove forward, cutting upwards with his blade, however Yoda was no longer there, leaping to Anakin's shoulder and then leaping off, blade pointed downward. Anakin followed suit but heard a cry, and then he and Yoda flew back through the air, smashing into the wall, just as Obi Wan just had. Sidious and Infinity then used their other hand to send forks of jagged lightning at the two of them, Infinity leaping to Obi Wan, stabbing towards his chest. Obi Wan knocked her blade away from his body, twirling away and making her saber score the wall, but he was then forced on the defensive, the slightly younger warrior batting at his defences. Yoda meanwhile had recovered and was leaping all around Sidious, the two avatars of the Force duelling to the death. Anakin decided Obi Wan's need was greater, and he jumped at her, his two sabers cutting down in a violent x. Obi Wan, picking up on this, fell back, putting Infinity in a position to be skewered by Anakin, but the Sith was too wily for that, her blade coming up and knocking Anakin slightly off target and she twisted out of the attack, all in the space of a split second, blasting Anakin into the wall with the Force, reversing her blade to catch Obi Wan's swing and then following through into a jump that brought her just behind Yoda, her blade cutting down to end the Grand Master. Sidious roared with laughter, repeating the process. Yoda danced away from the two Sith, his foot activating the podium as he did so, and as the two Sith hacked at him the pod began to rise. Anakin and Obi Wan then sprang to the podium as it rose, allowing Yoda to jump up and attack Sidious with Obi Wan while Anakin and Padmé began exchanging blows, all six lightsabers hammering away at each other as the combatants tried to gain the advantage, the podium rising into the Senate chambers as they did so.

Infinity was like a cyclone, her saber not allowing any of Anakin's attacks through, pushing him around the lower podium and him doing the opposite, while Yoda leapt around the upper podium, and Obi Wan fought upwards, but with Yoda to worry about Sidious could not finish the other Jedi Master. Yoda then jumped at Sidious' head, and as the elder Sith turned to face the attack, Obi Wan struck upwards. Sidious roared as, by ill fate, his leg took the blade right through it, and Infinity suddenly locked Anakin's blades, an eager rapt expression on her face as she observed her master. Falling back, she shunted Anakin away and then fired a blinding jet of lightning at him, while Sidious sprang out from between the two Jedi, making them stumble. Anakin took the lightning on his blades, and then abruptly she leapt too, leaving the three Jedi on the podium.

Sidious was on a Senator's pod far up the wall, and Infinity was the next one down.

"Take them together, we can." Yoda said, and as one the three Jedi leapt towards the Sith.

Infinity then moved, her red blade appearing in her hand. Shooting past Anakin and Yoda, she slammed her blade into Obi Wan's while in midair, and the two of them fell to the ground, their sabers clashing all the way. The two then landed catlike, while Anakin and Yoda went after Sidious, who shot his pod into the rafters, cackling as he did so. Infinity was a blur of motion, and Obi Wan was finding it hard to continue to defend against her erratic and chaotic attacks, the Sith, scenting victory, keeping the attacks coming. They fought towards the podium, and Obi Wan realised that she had him, and gathering the Force, he leapt.

Too late.

Infinity slashed round in a circle, her blade nicking his side and continuing its arc, even as he leapt. And the next thing he felt was severe, traumatising pain as his leg came flying off and he started to fall to the ground, screaming as the pain burned up his entire body. Laughing insanely, Infinity then unleashed a torrent of lightning into Obi Wan, making him scream all the louder as the energy wracked his body. In her lethal grip, the lightning burning through him, highlighting his skeleton, and with a last, contemptible sneer, she upped the charge and sent his smoking form hurtling to the other side of the chamber, where he slammed down and moved no more.

Sidious, cackling madly, began wrenching pods away from the wall, sending them hurtling down at Anakin and Yoda, laughing while he did so. The two of them sprang nimbly from one pod to the next, determined to reach the Sith Lord. Sidious began pelting bursts of lightning down at them as they continued up towards him, further impeding their progress, knowing if any pod or blast hit them they were done for. Anakin was about to make the next jump when he heard Obi Wan scream, and turning he saw what had happened to his friend.

"Go! Deal with Sidious I will!" Yoda barked, continuing on the path of pods Sidious was continuing to throw at the two of them.

Anakin gathered the Force and trusted to it, plummeting through the Senate chamber just as Infinity sent Obi Wan hurtling to the other side. With a roar of rage, he crashed into her, her blade barely coming up in time and in a fury he unleashed a devastating offensive, his sabers everywhere at once. She countered, spinning her body like a whirlwind, and the two of them were coming perilously close to the stream of pods that were continuing to smash into the ground. Anakin slammed his two blades into hers, determined to break her grip, and to his immense satisfaction, her face turned into a fearful expression as he battered away at her, his rage at what she did to Obi Wan and his other friends consuming him.

"That's it Ani, give in to your hatred. Use it to destroy me!" she urged, but then once again her gloating face was turned into an expression of dread as Anakin began to push her back, while forcing his anger under control. He continued to slam at her blades, his heavy handed attacks and the rain of pods preventing her from using her Juyo moves, effectively trapping her and forcing her into a Makashi defence. However, Makashi had a single flaw: while in the hands of some it could cope with the sheer brutality of Djem So, in Infinity's hands, it would do little to hold off Anakin, who was far stronger than she was. Cursing, Infinity deemed the time was right for desperate measures.

Blasting a push at Anakin, which he countered with his blades, she flipped backwards onto one of the pods as it hurtled towards the ground. Not wanting to be outdone, or let her escape, Anakin leapt after her, stabbing down with his blades. Infinity blocked, and seeing the pod was about to crash to the ground, she flipped back onto the next pod up. Anakin followed, his sabers and her own going at it, her barely managing to block his furious offensive before she flipped up to the next pod in the avalanche, and so the process continued, with Infinity steadily being forced further up the chamber towards the centre of the avalanche, where Sidious continued to wrench pods from the walls and throw them at Yoda.

Yoda however, had had enough. Seeing Anakin was chasing Infinity back up to their level, he knew they had to end this quickly, else the Sith would either get lucky or escape. Sidious had taken out half of two rows of pods, and he had just launched another podium at Yoda. Frowning, Yoda raised his hand, catching the pod in a Force grip and sending it back at Sidious. Sidious cursed and sprang out of the way, and Yoda smiled slightly as the tide turned, Yoda wrenching pods up from beneath them, and sending them at the Sith Master. One just clipped Sidious' foot, crashing him into a pod and Yoda sprang over to him, his lightsaber appearing in his hand coming round to decapitate the Sith. Sidious countered with his own blade, and Infinity came to a stop a few pods away, where she raised her blade to meet Anakin's two as he landed right in front of her, and he began pushing her back, towards her master, forcing her to retreat over the pods, her face a scowl as she was forced into retreat by the stronger duellist. On the pods she didn't have anywhere to jump or flip like she did with her technique, and it was clear she was losing ground. As was Sidious.

Sidious once again caught Yoda's saber on the tip of his own, and Yoda gave him a grim smile and slammed his blade into the Dark Lord's, and went in for the kill. Sidious hissed and leapt to the edge of the pod, but Yoda's saber sheared through his own, leaving him saberless. Sidious then let loose with Force lightning, which Yoda caught on his lightsaber, and also began to bend to his own will with his free hand.

Sidious upped the charge on the lightning, knocking Yoda's saber into the next pod. The Grand Master and the Dark Lord went at it, seeing who's will was stronger as Sidious poured more and more lethal lightning into his attack, while Yoda caught it in his hands, channelling it into a large ball. Sidious realised far too late what he was doing, and Yoda could sense victory was near. Anakin had nearly disarmed Infinity, and he nearly had Sidious. It was nearly over. The ball began to vibrate and the energy started to flow back into the Sith, burning his hands and making him groan in pain. The bolts then started prickling his face, giving it a look like running wax, melting his complexion, but still he refused to stop the attack. Sidious groaned in power, his face deforming, his hands burning, just as Anakin knocked Infinity's saber from her hand and send it clattering to the chancellor's podium. Yoda then pushed the ball towards Sidious and the orb of Force energy smacked him in the gut, and sent the Sith Lord flying off the pod, screaming in rage and frustration as he did so, his face and hands smoking as he fell.

"Time to go!" Infinity said to Anakin, but there was something off about her voice, and she then flipped into the air, stretching out her hand as she did so, and her saber flew into it as she followed her master.

Sidious sent two jets of lightning up at Anakin and Yoda and was pleased to see Infinity following him, they were slightly outmatched, they needed to rethink...

And then Infinity's eyes flashed malevolent red, and Sidious realised what she was about to do before she did it as a satisfied smile spread across her face.

Infinity then plunged her saber down into the chest of Sidious, ending his scream in a gargling yell, her saber puncturing his heart. She then pulled it back and swiped across his waist, and Yoda and Anakin both looked on in shock as she landed on the floor, then gave a wicked smile before pushing Sidious' wheezing body back up towards them, flopping like a rag doll.

"Well, expecting that I was not." Yoda said in surprise, but suddenly Anakin grabbed him and leapt across the chamber, landing on a pod on the other side of the room.

Sidious' body hurtled upwards and with a last, betrayed and furious yell, his body blew apart, blue Force energy ripping a massive hole in the side of the building, sending pods down in a waterfall of rubble, ash and machinery. Anakin and Yoda looked on in shock. Sidious was dead. One Sith Lord down, killed, as most Sith were, by their own apprentice. But why had she done it?

"That doesn't make sense, why kill her only ally?" Anakin asked as Infinity landed catlike on the chancellor's podium.

"Either incredibly arrogant is she..." Yoda said, calling his blade to his hand.

"Or incredibly confident." Anakin finished worriedly as she stood on top of the podium, smiling up at them standing at ease.

"That's better. Now I am the master." She said, standing there, clearly waiting for the two Jedi to make their move.

Anakin looked at Yoda. Obi Wan was still on the ground, unconscious, and she still had to be dealt with. There was only one Sith now but something about her actions was worrying Anakin. Why kill her master when faced by arguably the two strongest Jedi in the order? Unless she had something else up her sleeve. And now that they had made something of a mess of the wall, guards and clones would be coming, and it was pot luck who they would side with. They had to act quickly or all would be lost. However, there was still something unnerving about her standing on the podium, waiting patiently for them to attack. With a nod to Yoda, they both jumped towards the new Dark Lord of the Sith.

XX

Bail and Mon Mothma, flanked by two clones apiece, took the lift down to the Chancellor's offices, just in time to see the podium rise into the Senate chamber. Hoping the combatants were occupied for the moment, he nodded to Padmé's office.

"You take hers, I'll take Palpatine. But, be careful, and ready for anything." Bail said softly, and she nodded, running with the clones down the corridor.

The Jedi had been nervous, maybe even scared. Palpatine and Padmé had avoided detection for fifteen years, and now they had finally discovered them. Bail couldn't blame them for being apprehensive. The two Sith had to be extremely powerful. And Bail knew, that if things had indeed gone badly, a few more seconds warning might make the difference between victory and defeat. And also, many of these Jedi were his friends, he had to make sure they were alright.

Entering the room, he fought down the sudden urge to vomit. Four Jedi were lying on the floor, all dead. Saesee was dead, a large fiery cut down his side. Kit also bore such a mark, one running up his chest. Plo had much the same wound, only on his throat. And Shaak Ti was slumped against the wall.

"They're all dead Senator." The clone said, and Bail closed his eyes in mourning.

Four of the greatest Jedi masters in the galaxy, killed by the Sith. Four friends, all gone. Except...

Bail knelt down beside Shaak Ti, convinced he had seen her fingers twitch.

"Shaak Ti, it's Bail, can you hear me?" he asked, and to his great delight, she opened her eyes.

"B-Bail..." she said weakly, and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." He said, beckoning to the two clones and lifting her up, making sure to pick up her saber.

"What will we do with the other Jedi sir?" one clone asked, indicating the fallen warriors.

Bail frowned, Shaak Ti's head resting on his shoulder weakly.

"Collect their lightsabers. Give the Jedi something to remember them by. Now let's go, before Moore and Amedda show up." Bail said, and supporting Shaak Ti, left Palpatine's office.

In the corridor, they met Mon Mothma, who looked slightly sick.

"Luminara, Ki and Tsui are all dead. We've got their sabers. Bail, what do we do? And poor Shaak Ti looks bloody awful." She added, staring at the weak Togruta.

"We evacuate. Get to our ships, and get them in the air. We need to leave. Yoda, Anakin and Obi Wan must be fighting the Sith, but if so many Jedi have fallen already..." Bail said worriedly, and she nodded.

"Very well. Follow us to our ships troopers. Bail, she'd be better off on the _Tantive IV._ I'll lead the way." She said, and the group departed the grisly scene, the Jedi's lightsabers hidden in Bail's cape pocket.

XX

Sly Moore smiled as she felt the Jedi die, and smiled even more as she felt the rising excitement from Infinity. Sidious had dismissed her as not that powerful, but Infinity had shown her how to use what powers she had, and had even allowed her to build a lightsaber. And now she could feel the Jedi and the Sith going at it below them. Soon the Jedi, and Sidious would learn the folly of not accepting her when they had the chance.

But, as the battle commenced, she could feel fear from Infinity and her master. Worried that her master may yet fall, and all of her own dreams may be crushed, she contacted Omega Barracks.

Reaper's mutilated metallic face greeted her.

"Lord Reaper, lady Infinity is otherwise engaged. As such, I authorise the beginning of Operation Knightfall." She said, hoping that Infinity would not be too furious with her for deciding to hit the Jedi early.

She could feel the glee radiating off of him even from miles away.

"At last. As you wish." He said, his holo flickering out, and a sense of purpose that preceded murder permeating the air.

XX

Infinity's defence was impenetrable. It was if killing Sidious had made her all but untouchable, and while she couldn't attack, not when faced with the two powerful Jedi, they couldn't get in for the kill. Indeed, she was getting stronger, her dark side aura pulsing malevolently and it was only getting stronger.

"The Jedi can't overcome me!" she cackled, blocking Anakin and blasting lightning at Yoda.

The dark side was getting stronger around them, and she too was getting more powerful. How was she doing it? While she was taunting them, she wasn't using Dun Moch, so what was she doing?

Infinity then blocked Anakin, and Yoda felt he could see something in his eyes, a flash of red.

"Come on Anakin! I lied to you, used you, turned you on your friends, got Qui Gon killed! You hate me! Use that hate!" she said, and smiled tightly as Anakin gave an angry growl and began slamming her blades, and Yoda was suddenly struck by a horrible suspicion.

Infinity then turned away from Anakin, kicking Yoda in the neck and flipping him off the platform while she blocked Anakin, his own rage beginning to grow exponentially, his hatred for the friends she had killed, what she had done to Obi Wan and frustration with his inability to break her defences increased. As he became angrier, Infinity's bladework improved, blocking his every move, and seeming, revitalised somehow. Her own power was growing as Anakin's anger did, and Yoda's worst fears were realised. She was feeding off his emotions somehow and becoming a lot more powerful as a result. That was no normal force power. Abruptly, he knew what the ritual had been aimed at.

"You can't kill me Anakin! Doesn't that make you mad?" she crowed, pivoting on her foot and blocking another swing.

"NO! You will die Infinity!" he declared, his blows becoming more and more erratic and chaotic, allowing her openings which she curiously didn't take, but she still remained unmoving holding him off while cackling in delight.

Yoda looked to the two of them, and was horrified by Anakin's aura. Red rage was turning him, and his eyes were turning from blue to yellow. There was no choice. Anakin was the key. If he fell here and now, the Jedi were doomed. But if he escaped, then there was a chance. He only hoped he was making the right choice. Sighing, and praying the Force would be with the boy, Yoda re-entered the fray, and to Anakin's great surprise, Yoda levelled a force push against him, sending him tumbling to the floor, and Infinity's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Don't interfere Yoda! He is mine and you can do nothing to stop it old man!" she said, raising her blade, and Yoda, seeing an opportunity, struck, blasting her across the chamber with the Force, allowing him to look down at a calming down Anakin, who was looking up at him in surprise.

"Too powerful she is! Flee you must! Hold her I will! Take Obi Wan and go you must. Escape. Live. Go Anakin!" Yoda barked, as Infinity got back to her feet, swearing.

"But master..." he protested, and as Infinity was about to move, Yoda had no choice. Using the Force, he opened a vent, and used the Force to shove both Anakin and Obi Wan through it, sending them hurtling up it, and allowing the door to close. He hoped they would be safe from Infinity. Speaking of whom...

Infinity was on a pod, her yellow eyes narrowed in fury.

"You may have allowed him to escape for the time being Yoda, but Anakin will be mine. He will turn to the dark side, become my apprentice and destroy the Jedi once and for all." She taunted, her saber glowing evilly.

"Trust him to do the right thing I do." He growled, raising his saber, and she laughed.

"Come Yoda. We both know you don't exactly trust him. He's still too dangerous, too unpredictable, not at all a good, well behaved, orthodox Jedi is he? And you know how much anger is in him. He will fall, and you know it. You failed, and while he may initially oppose me, he will fall. He won't have a choice."

Yoda snarled.

"Fall Skywalker probably will. But underestimate him you do. Unlike you, hope for him there will be. Obi Wan, Barriss, free him from you they will." He declared, hoping it never got back to Anakin that he actually expected him to fall.

Infinity laughed.

"You know you've consigned the Jedi to the grave. Anakin will destroy them, and you know it. And his friends can't stop me. The Jedi you sent after me couldn't, why should they?" she teased.

"Surprise me he might. And surprise you, he will." He declared.

Infinity snorted.

"Admit it Yoda, you have no more faith in the boy than Windu did."

Yoda growled.

"Fine. Trust him much I do not. Too easily dictated by his emotions he is. But, faith I still have. Topple you he will. Light or dark, destroy you he will. Know that I do." He said earnestly.

Infinity rolled her eyes.

"Fool. He won't have any choice but to be loyal to me. And you know why don't you?" she taunted.

Yoda nodded.

"Yes. I do. Whore." He said, and spiralled towards the Dark Lord.

XX

Obi Wan opened his eyes groggily, as Anakin, one of his arms under Obi Wan's armpit, dragged him along the vent, determined to escape.

"Anakin? AHH! My leg! What happened?" he demanded angrily.

"Infinity took it off. Sidious is dead. Yoda...Yoda stayed behind. He ordered me to get you out. I don't know what she was doing, but she was getting stronger." Anakin said, and Obi Wan looked back, feeling worried.

"Anakin..."

"Look, I didn't want to leave him, but he blasted us up here! He wants us out, for whatever reason! You're the one who always says I should do as I'm told. And she was getting stronger. Even if we stayed, we'd only die. At least this way, we can alert the temple." Anakin said, guilt, fear and anger radiating from him.

"Alright. Ah! Let's go. Do we have a plan to escape, and hopefully get Yoda?" Obi Wan asked, and Anakin shook his head.

"Still working on that."

"Oh. Don't worry Anakin. You'll get us out of this mess. You always manage." Obi Wan said proudly, and heartened by Obi Wan's praise, he continued to help his master along the corridor.

XX

"Senator, we're ready for take off but the Jedi wishes to speak to you!" Captain Antilles called as Bail headed for the bridge.

Nodding, Bail turned and dashed down the corridor, back to the medical bay, and after ordering the two clones to stand guard on the bridge, he looked at Shaak Ti, who was about to be put in the bacta tank in the lab.

"What is it?" he asked, and she eyed him tiredly.

"Bail...Anakin and Obi Wan, I can feel them...they're coming from the northeast vent from the chamber." She said croakily.

Bail didn't question it. Jedi feelings were above his pay grade. But if they could save any more Jedi from this debacle, he was all for it.

"Alright. I'll take care of it." He promised her, and she smiled at him thankfully, before being immersed in the tank.

And he rushed to the bridge to give Antilles his new orders.

XX

Yoda and Infinity were still going at it, and Yoda knew that he would soon lose. Anakin's anger had made her too powerful. While the effect would be temporary, it would be more than enough to ensure her victory in almost any engagement he was present for. So, it was time to make a decision. Either he fought to the death, died, and let her catch the others, or he fight to the death and choose his own method of death and hopefully give Anakin and Obi Wan the time to escape. And, with any luck, take her out with him.

Yoda then became a cyclone of energy, drawing on the light side, and he watched in satisfaction as Infinity's eyes widened in fear as Yoda unleashed his finest ever offensive. He was everywhere and nowhere at once, forcing the Sith Lord up the remaining rows of pods, heading for the top. Attacking high one minute, he was on her other side and aiming for her legs the next, and he could tell that she was tiring, using up Anakin's unintentional power boost all too quickly, using it merely to stop Yoda from killing her. Yoda was a blur, his green form everywhere, multiple copies of him appearing to her he was moving so fast, and he smiled all the wider as he nicked her legs, arms and neck, but not enough to kill her. He bounced from wall to wall of the chamber, meaning she could never guess where he was coming from, which direction he would strike in next, and the two fought on the ungainly steps, her losing ground and focus, her eyes desperate as he forced her backwards, her barely holding on as he pushed onwards. She initiated a saber loc, which he twirled away from, catapulting himself at her, and she knocked him away with her guard, leaving her overextended. Yoda then gave a spinning attack, his saber hammering at her defence, and with a hiss, she flipped to the top of the chamber, summoning a pod from the wall and making it float at the very top of the chamber, panting heavily.

Yoda glared up at her, drawing the light into his body for his final act. He was ready. And with luck, she would go down with him.

"It's over Yoda! I have the high ground!" she gloated, though she looked, felt and sounded exhausted, her breathing heavy.

Yoda gave her a small, knowing smile.

"Underestimate me you do Darth Infinity. Over this is not. And while fall Anakin might, return he will. And then, destroy you he will." He prophesised, and she bared her teeth at him angrily.

He then prepared to spring, and a smug, triumphant smile appeared on her face.

"Don't even think it Yoda." She warned, but so wanting him to.

And then Yoda leapt at her, and she plunged her saber through his chest.

"Got you...I have." He murmured, and Infinity swearing was the last thing he ever heard, as his body exploded in a massive blaze of light.

XX

The corvette sped away from the Senate landing pad, and Bail watched as various other Senatorial ships, packed with their staff, belongings and some filled with Jedi younglings with a knight or master guardian began to get ready for takeoff. Thankfully, they were already on the move, his two clones guarding the bridge from any invaders, and they had escaped without incident. And now, as Shaak Ti had asked, they had gone to try and pick up Anakin and Obi Wan.

"Senator, I'm reading a bizarre energy reading..." Antilles said, and as he did so, the top of the Senate was ripped off, a sphere of white light blowing a massive hole in the top of the rotunda, illuminating the Coruscant night. A massive jagged hole had emerged as a result, light still escaping from it and debris falling downwards in the rotunda.

"What in the name of the Force was that?" Colchton asked in awe as the large hole continued to crumble.

"I think you just answered your own question." Bail stated simply, and nodded for Antilles to proceed, and closing his eyes, knowing that Yoda's death must have had something to do with that explosion.

XX

Anakin felt the entire building shudder, and winced. But that occurrence was nothing compared to the utter blackness they suddenly felt in the Force. Yoda was gone.

"No..." Obi Wan muttered softly, his eyes closed, but whether through grief or pain Anakin didn't know.

Anakin couldn't believe it. Yoda was gone. Yoda. The Grand Master, and Infinity had killed him as easily as she had killed the others and her master. He was gone. Now, the Jedi were all alone, with Anakin and Obi Wan perhaps being the only Council members to survive the duel with the Sith. The Force had gone dark, the light of the temple fading in the increasing darkness, and Anakin could feel it swirling around him, seeking to snuff him out. Fear, anger, everything he had felt while facing Infinity all came rushing back, and he shivered. The light side was eclipsed. Yoda and the rest were gone. And he knew that the Sith were about to take their revenge. It was hopeless. They had lost. Obi Wan had lost a leg, and was barely keeping awake. And he himself was tired, weary and hurting. All of this, and he couldn't have stopped it. What use was being the Chosen One if he couldn't stop the Sith? What was he meant to do if he couldn't stop Infinity?

"Anakin..." Obi Wan said as if from a distance, sounding faintly hopeful.

Anakin felt it too. The Force signature of an old friend, Bail Organa. And with him, though weak, he could feel the warm, maternal, compassionate light that was Shaak Ti. Anakin opened the exhaust vent they were standing before, and smiled as the _Tantive IV _hovered beneath them, hanging at a diagonal angle, its boarding ramp open.

"Hurry!" Bail yelled from inside, gesturing to the two of them, the wind blowing through the ship.

"Come on master, we might not be finished yet." Anakin said, and leapt down into the ship with his master in tow.

XX

Amedda and Moore were hovering anxiously over the rubble that had come loose with the explosion of Yoda's body. Senate pods and large chunks of steel, rock and wiring had fallen from the top of the rotunda, which was now open to the air, showing the large cloud of dust that had been knocked up, and the stars poking through the blanket of dust.

"Lady Infinity?" Moore called, and there was a roar of fury and a pile of debris was blown off of a point far below, and Infinity crawled out, coughing and covered in dust.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Amedda asked, floating the pod down to her and helping her into the pod, where she was still spluttering.

"Yes, I'm fine. Damn fool thing to do, Yoda knew that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Where are Anakin and Obi Wan?" she asked, as Moore helped her to her feet.

"We don't know mistress, but we have sent clones to look for them." Amedda said, and she nodded, but then her face broke into a scowl.

"We need to move quickly, if Anakin and Obi Wan have escaped they may rally the temple, or let them escape..." Infinity said distractedly, but Moore shook her head.

"No my lady, you see, I felt you were taking too long and you seemed more concerned than you should have been, so I decided to send Reaper anyway." She said nervously, and Infinity turned to her, a delighted smile on her face.

"Well done Moore. Provided you didn't execute Order 66 all will be forgiven." She said, and Moore bowed her head, smiling a little.

"So Yoda is dead?" Amedda asked in a delighted voice.

"Yes. Bastard nearly took me with him too, it was a foolish mistake to make. Now then, let's get to my office, and end the Jedi Order." Infinity said with a wicked smile as they docked the pod, and she swept away from the devastated chamber.

XX

The 666th Battalion was marching up the large, flagstone steps of the Jedi Temple, the imposing sight of Darth Reaper before them, leading the massive column of clones. Trained to be lethal assassins, these clones were elite killers, and the entire regiment, which Infinity had had altered once she became aware of the clone army in preparation for her own takeover of the Sith. Commander Neyo, the most brutal clone in the army, and one who had little patience for any Jedi he had served under, was transferred and given the same assassination training, and was now in charge of the attack on the temple.

And at the head of the attack was her greatest creation, Darth Reaper, the monster that had once been Eeth Koth, sent to end her enemies once and for all.

The guard to the temple, Jurokk, could feel the all consuming darkness that was rising. And when he had seen the army advancing on the temple, looking scarily like Abstinence had, he had called Adi Gallia to inform her that a large army was approaching, more than enough to outnumber the Jedi in the temple two to one. And as they walked steadily towards the temple, he could feel his sense of apprehension growing. Why was the army coming here? And who was the dark figure at the forefront, the dark side screaming from him, as was pain and fury. And then, he had felt the flicker in the Force as Yoda had died, the light from the Senate tinting the dark, stormy night air.

And that was when Jurokk realised the Jedi had lost. If Yoda was dead, surely that meant the Sith had one. That also meant the rest of the Council also had to be dad. Skywalker, Koon, Mundi...the strongest Jedi in the galaxy must all be gone. And now, the Sith were about to take their revenge with this army.

But he knew his duty. He would defend the temple door, and give Adi and Oppo the time they needed to ensure they could escape with the remaining transports, and there were still a dozen and a bit left in the temple. He had to delay this Sith who was approaching.

"Master Jurokk." The Sith said in a rasping voice, but beneath the darkness of the dark side and the mutilations visited upon him, Jurokk recognised who it was.

"Eeth Koth! Abstinence was treachery but this goes beyond even that!" Jurokk said, watching the clone commander apprehensively, lighting his blue saber.

"Do be quiet Jurokk. Do you think your paltry defence will mean anything? The Jedi will be exterminated, as will the filth from the Entente. It is time for a new order. Our order." Reaper growled, and two lightsabers suddenly appeared in his hands and he had cut off Jurokk's head before he could react.

"Kill all within the temple. Youngling to master. But, do not kill Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis and Barriss Offee. Lady Infinity wants to kill them herself when she arrives." Reaper said, and raising his sabers, he led the charge into the temple, the clones shouting a war cry as they followed him in.

XX

"It's like Abstinence all over again." Adi said weakly, as she saw the clones head for the entrance.

"It is time then. Adi, begin the evacuation. I will go into battle meditation, buy us some time. Get the younglings to their ships. And may the Force be with us all." Oppo said, coiling his tail around himself as various knights and masters rushed to the lower levels.

"You know we cant win, even with his meditation." Barriss said worriedly, looking at Adi, whose face was pale.

"I know. See to the evacuation Barriss. I will go down and take command. Be careful, both of you." She said, lighting her saber.

"You as well Adi. Anakin will kill me if you don't get out. Good luck Master Rancisis." Barriss said, running off with Whie and Scout on her heels, both of them carrying small chests that Anakin had told them were very important.

"May the Force have mercy on us all." Adi whispered, and feeling the surge of Oppo's meditation pass through her, she dashed for the doors.

XX

Clones were pouring through the temple, blaster fire and screams filling the air as the superior force slaughtered their way through the temple. Neyo was at the forefront, slicing open the throat of Jax Pavan and then stabbing Ilena Xan in the gut, before continuing his advance. Clones were continuing to flood the temple, with knights and masters, and older Padawans all rushing to face them, only to be cut down by the superior forces. The Jedi were uncoordinated, frightened and desperate...at least until Adi Gallia arrived, her reverse grip doing wonders for cutting through the clones that were attacking the Jedi's home.

"To me, come together!" she yelled, and the scattered Jedi rallied behind the Council member, forming an impenetrable wall of lightsabers, sending thousands of blaster bolts back at the advancing clones.

And that tactic worked, at least until they were flanked. And then it fast became a facsimile of Geonosis, a cluster of Jedi being surrounded by legions of clones. However, Cin Drallig and Stass Allie then arrived with more Jedi, swooping down on the clones trying to surround their comrades, cutting hundreds down as the assassination trained clones tried to kill the Jedi they had been sent to slaughter. And without any significant effort, the Jedi began to get forced back. Jedi Padawans, Kbights and Masters fell before the wall of laser fire the clones were creating, else they fell to the blades the clones had hidden in their gauntlets. The clones pressed inwards, Jedi dropping like stones, scores dying despite having already killed hundreds of clones.

Adi wnet back to back with Stass, the two of them deflecting fire from every direction, and she felt a pang as every Jedi was killed. Roblio Darté, with his bizarre forked like lightsaber, sprang into a cluster of clones, and he began dissecting the lot of them with long broad sweeps. However, other clones quickly filled the void the deaths he caused left, and he was soon brought down by a blaster bolt to the head. Jinx and O-Mer, two older Padawans, were right beside Adi when a clone flung a vibroblade right into O-Mer's neck, and when Jinx turned to view his fallen friend, another two clones felled him in a hail of laser fire.

Jedi continued to pour out of the woodwork, coming from all the towers and all the recesses of the temple. Hundreds of Jedi rushed at the clones, and with Adi, Cin Drallig, Stass, Coleman Kcaj and Kazdan Parratus leading the charge, the clones streadily began to fall back. The Jedi came together, forming a wall and pushed back against the clones, and the clones were unable to pass around the Jedi, as someone had seen fit to close all the ways into the temple bar the main entrance, and Adi, her blade cutting through dozens of clones at any one time, suppressed a smile. The Sith had miscalculated. They may be able to win this after all. And looking around to see the mound of dead clones the invaded Jedi were causing, she felt secure in her belief. At least until two red lightsabers suddenly appeared from a corridor.

"That feels like..." Stass said as she decapitated three clones.

"Eeth Koth!" Adi gasped in realisation, and the clones suddenly stopped firing.

They cleared a column for Eeth to come down, all watching raptly, and Adi felt her sense of foreboding increase. They had lost over a hundred Jedi already, and now Eeth Koth, who was meant to be dead, had suddenly returned from the dead, wielding red lightsabers.

"He's a Sith." Coleman said in shock, and many of the Jedi looked at him in surprise, then looked at Koth in trepidation.

"Eeth Koth is gone. Only Darth Reaper remains." He announced, and Adi had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. They had Sith coming out of their ears it seemed.

He then dashed down the column, leaping into the air and landing in the centre of the Jedi formation. Adi twirled around but it was already too late, as Tolan Hing and Ferroda toppled in two different parts each and fell to the floor. And then the clones again launched their attack, and the Jedi were forced on the defensive. Blaster bolts were coming from all directions, the Jedi forced to block them and try to hold off Reaper, who was in the centre of the formation. His red sabers were a blur, plunging into the neck of Bene, while J'oopi Shé was ripped apart by the two blades.

"Adi, we can't fight the clones and him at once!" Stass yelled, but her cousin was already on the move, her blue blade swinging down towards Reaper's head.

Reaper gave a metallic snarl and raised his blades to block her attack, and Adi then went on the offensive, her blade swinging upwards to take his head off. The Sith blocked the attack, but then Adi was on the move, jumping from left to right, her blade flurrying and spinning up and down and round and round as she began to push Reaper back. Reaper was a very strong opponent, his sabers blocking all of her attacks, but such was her attack that he was only able to defend, being pushed back, and his wide swings were cutting down his own clones. Reaper was hissing as she fought him back, her upcuts forcing him back, while her darting jabs meant he had to flail wildly to prevent her from gaining the upper hand any further.

While Adi forced Reaper away from the group of Jedi, they continued deflecting the laser fire of the clones and slicing apart any that came too close. Stass hissed in annoyance, and then when she saw Reaper was far enough away she made a decision.

"Force push, everyone, now!" she yelled, and as one the Jedi blasted the clones off their feet, them all falling like dominoes as the Force was brought to bear against them.

Stass smiled as the clones behind the fallen ranks stood stunned, and she raised a hand and brought a cascade of rubble down upon many of the fallen clones, giving them the time they needed.

"Fall back! Fall back to the upper levels!" she called, and the throng of Jedi were suddenly fleeing, bound for the upper levels, deflecting the few pot shots that the clones were beginning to throw at them. Giving one last look to her cousin, who was duelling Reaper on top of a mound of rubble, she headed after the escaping Jedi.

Adi crashed her blade into Reaper's two, and locked the three sabers in place. Stass had given the others the chance they needed. Now all she had to do was escape Reaper. Gathering the Force, she unlocked the sabers and twirled back, and as expected Reaper charged, his blades high in the air, about to bring them down and kill her.

Adi then released the Force in an almighty blow that blew the Sith monster across the room, his sabers still in his hands decapitating many of his own ranks, and Adi turned tail and fled, blocking a few shots as she hastened to catch up with her cousin.

XX

Infinity decided not to wait, heading for the private holding office of Sly Moore rather than her own one below, which could cave in anyways. She could feel the slaughter of the Jedi in the temple, she and Sidious had begun the slaughter of the Council, and now she would give the order that would slaughter the rest. At long last, the Sith would have their revenge.

The first call she made was to the yellow armoured 327th Star Corps.

"Commander Bly, the time has come. Execute Order 66." She hissed malevolently, and felt triumph rush through her, a smile on her face. The Sith had their revenge at long last.

"As you command my lady." Bly responded, his holo shutting off.

Infinity smiled. Time to keep calling. The Jedi were dying on Coruscant. Now they would die elsewhere too. Laughing evilly to herself, and smiling at the smug, satisfied looks on Amedda and Moore's face, she called the next clone commander in the field.

XX

"General? What's wrong?" a clone asked Aayla, as she studied the homing spider droid force they had just destroyed, their wreckage smouldering in the fungus of Felucia.

"General Fisto. I can't feel him in the Force." She said worriedly, concern clouding her voice.

Bly then turned away from a call he had received, unnoticed by Aayla. He then nodded to the other clones, then raised his blaster.

"Was that a call Bly?" she asked, rubbing away the tension in her head, fearing why Kit was suddenly not in their bond.

"Yes General. Order 66." Bly said grimly.

"What's Order-?" she began, but then a blaster bolt lanced through her head, and the rest of the clones continued to pump blaster fire into her fallen body.

XX

"Commander Faie, execute Order 66!"

Faie nodded, and turned his attention to General Quinlan Vos, who was in the command centre, overseeing the cleanup of Mygeeto. And activating the weapons of the Juggernaut he was driving, he pointed the cannon at the centre and with a feeling of grim delight, fired an explosive round. Quinlan gave a last roar of pain as he was consumed in flames, and Faie smiled.

"Commander Sander, execute Order 66!"

A'sharad Hett was piloting his BARC speeder through the wastes of Saluecami, when his commander suddenly opened up with his laser cannon, one bolt puncturing his chest and the other blasting apart the reactor, incinerating the Jedi.

"Commander Keller, execute Order 66!"

The snows of Toola were stained with smoke and oil as Simms, Noriah Na and Kai Hudorra finally took the final droid base. And then as Commander Keller went to shake Simms' hand, he shot her in the chest. As she fell, surprise on her face, Kai prepared to take down the traitor, when another two clones shot Noriah in the gut. He was then surrounded, clones pressing in on all sides, and multiple blaster shots then hit him in the chest, dropping his smoking body to the floor.

"Commander Joints, execute Order 66!"

Naat Reath smiled as her new flagship finally cast off the drydock of the Sluis Van shipyards, her new _Venator _class Star Destroyer finally completed. She smiled at Joints as he came up to her, datapad in hand. His vibroblade then sprang from his gauntlet and cut her throat, dropping her bleeding, disbelieving body to the floor.

"Commander Vill, execute Order 66!"

Dass Jennir led the troops through the trees of New Plympto, beckon them to follow them. They suddenly came to a stop, and as Jennir turned, Vill and his squad opened fire. Dass blocked two shots, but then his body was felled by the onslaught, the Nosaurians watching in horror from the trees.

"Commander Patriot, execute Order 66!"

Du Mahn howled as the clones slaughtered the younglings of the academy on Bogden, watching fearfully as another teacher was felled. She leapt to the commander, but he turned and fired a bolt, punching right through her neck.

"Captain Bouncer, execute Order 66!"

Roth Del-Masona's shuttle took off, bound away from Polis Massa with the wounded on board his shuttle where he could better care for them, the rest of his squad following in ARC-170s. And then, two missiles were fired into the engine banks of the ship, obliterating the clones, the ship and the Jedi within.

"Commander Quasi, execute Order 66!"

Bink Utralia smiled as she watched the last of the walkers head into the transport on Utapau. They were going home. And then, to her surprise, one walker turned its primary cannon, and with a flare of shock she was obliterated.

"Captain Maze, execute Order 66!"

Argilan Zey was relieved the street to street fighting on Ord Radama was finally at an end. It was over. The rebels had been routed, and the droids destroyed. Maze nodded to him as he came up to him, then grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck.

"Commander Haja, execute Order 66!"

Kai Justiss shook hands with the Squib king of Skor II, his world safe from invasion once more. The king then turned to shake Haja's hand, but Haja turned and punched his fist into Kai's throat, opening a blood hole that gushed blood as the Jedi fell to the floor, the Squibs screaming in terror.

"Commander Jetset, execute Order 66!"

"Commander Amp, execute Order 66!"

Halagad Ventor smiled as he watched Bant Eerin swim in the cool, tropical seas of Bal'demnic. The battle was over, the natives were hiding in their caves, and they were awaiting the shuttles to take them back to the fleet in orbit. Bant suddenly stopped splashing, and her eyes widened in horror as Jetset, Halagad's commander, shot a rocket from his own skimmer into Halagad's obliterating the other Jedi. Bant dove under the water, but another skimmer zoomed towards her, and she knew what was coming next. The skimmer fired an electro pulse, designed to deactivate scuba droids, but as close to her as it was, it turned her brain to mush, letting her corpse float to the surface.

"Commander Caves, execute Order 66!"

The fleet charged with retaking Bomis Koori was about to make planetfall when the call came. Jyl Somtay, reflecting on her relationship with the late Coleman Trebor, looked over as the Consular frigate flanking them changed direction, and then screamed as a turbolaser blast ripped open the bridge.

"Commander Neehaw, execute Order 66!"

Pix was going among the fallen, using the Force to help heal the wounded who lay on the baked plains of Makem Te. Her commander, with a broken arm, held it out for her and she smiled, applying the Force, and then his hand darted out, breaking her neck in one swift strike.

"Commander Rocket, execute Order 66!"

The swamp speeders sped through the swamps of Xagobah. Ry-Gaul knew something was amiss here. Perhaps they had missed a Separatist base? But then, one of the speeder bikes following him accelerated, and before he could do anything, the steering vanes burst through his chest.

"Commander Hopscotch , execute Order 66!"

Using their rockets to follow the Ugnaught Treetower into the skies of Garqi, Hopscotch fired a bolt from his blaster and shot out the jetpack, sending the Ugnaught plummeting to the ground with a scream.

"Captain Voicer, execute Order 66!"

A flight of V-Wings was following Anise I'Zak through the skies of Tellanroaeg, looking for Separatist holdouts, when his fighter was suddenly shredded from his wingmate's laser cannons.

"Captain Voltpack, execute Order 66!"

L'lacielo Sageon frowned as he patrolled the camp on his AT-RT. The Force was dark, very dark. Resolving to go into meditation later, he felt nothing as his companion turned his own walker's gun on him and destroyed the General.

"Commander Deviss, execute Order 66!"

Nem Bees was deep in meditation in his cruiser above Orto when his clone commander entered the room unbidden. Hearing the click of a blaster, Nem sprang to his feet, his blue saber cutting down his commander and his companion, bellowing orders for them to stop. He deflected more and more bolts, taking down three more clones, but one then took him in the leg, then the shoulder, then the chest, then the head and he knew no more.

"Captain Keeli, execute Order 66!"

Ima-Gun Di, split away from the others on Serenno, spun as he heard a clones rifle cocking. There were no droids here, why...?

And then he was answered as the squad opened fire. Ima-Gun blocked the blaster bolts, but was being forced further and further back to the edge of the bluff Dooku's castle was built on. And then, he felt the ground give way beneath his foot, and he plunged off the bluff to his death.

XX

Infinity cackled as she felt the rush of Jedi being cut down across the galaxy. One by one, the thousand points of light in the Force were snuffed out, plunging the Force into ever deeper darkness. The Jedi were finished. The time of the Sith had come.

XX

However, not all Jedi died in the unexpected betrayal of the clones.

"Sergeant Boss, execute Order 66!"

The leader of Delta Squad looked up at his companions, receiving their nods that they had heard. This wasn't ideal. General Reus was in sight, as was her apprentice, but they had their orders.

"Boss? Did you hear me?" Bardan asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

And Boss then raised his arm, and let loose with his flamethrower, incinerating the Jedi.

"NO!" Keelyvine roared, her two lightsabers igniting as Bardan's burnt corpse fell to the floor.

There were only the Deltas, another squad of clones and Ganch near the group, the others all spread out, looking for any remaining droids from the battle. And Boss feared Keelyvine and her apprentice were more than adequate for dealing with the lot of them. She blasted Ganch to the floor, whether to take him out or take him from harm's way he didn't know, and she decapitated one soldier, blocking the bolts of the Deltas.

Tyzen was in motion at once, his lightsaber cutting through the first two clones before they had even acknowledged the order. Feeling a brief pang at the thought of what his slain friend Ahsoka would say about him killing clones, he cut through the rest of the squad, while his master sprang to Delta Squad, cutting Sev in half as she landed. Blocking shots from the three, she dropped to the ground, rolled and sprang to her feet once more, following through with slicing Fixer's head off. The other two, Scorch and Boss, fired everything they had at the Jedi, but at such close quarters, they had no chance. She flipped over the two, taking off Scorch's arm, before turning to blast him away with the Force. Boss was on his own, and she deflected his shots, before using the Force to give her a speed boost, and the next second she was on his other side, and he fell to the ground, dissected. She then threw her saber at Scorch as he tried to get himself back to his feet, ending his life.

"Commander Ganch, execute Order 66!"

Keelyvine turned a second too late, as her own clone commander shot Tyzen through the head as he killed the last clone in the squad.

"TYZEN!" she shrieked, throwing her lightsaber to cleave the clone in two.

As her Padawan fell to the ground, Keelyvine saw the clones rushing towards her, firing at her. Batting away the bolts while blinking tears from her eyes, she backflipped into her fighter, gunned the engine and made for space.

"Commander Bander, execute Order 66!"

Bultar Swan, on board MedStar 24, under the command of Admiral Erel Kersos, smiled at the Sullustan volunteer who had helped them on Toprawa. Many of the troops in this MedStar were non-coms, non clones, and she was of greater use here than the clone frigats.

"General Swan!" Tolk la Trene cried, and Bultar turned to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling the woman's urgency and fear.

"The clones are turning on the Jedi!" she wailed, and suddenly the ship shook as turbolaser blasts smacked against the frigate's shields.

"The clones have turned on us? Is that who's firing?" Bultar demanded.

"Yes! Admiral Kersos heard first, and sent security to kill any clones we had on board. He asked for any ship not liking this to follow him. Some ships joined us, and we're on the way to hyperspace now." She explained, and Bultar swayed, collapsing onto the bed and the Sullustan's broken leg, making him scream in pain as the frigate leapt to safety.

"Commander Candas, execute Order 66!"

Above the moon of Rishi, Roron Corobb snarled as he cut down the last clone on his _Arquitens_ class frigate.

"What is this madness?" he demanded of the captain, who had shot several of his own.

"We've received reports General. The clones have turned on the Jedi. It's happening everywhere." The captain said in disgusted shock.

"Please captain, you must get us out of here." Roron said urgently, and the man nodded.

"Obviously General. You've saved our skins more than once. We're your men. We'll get you to safety."

"Thank the Force for friends like you captain."

"Commander Splat, execute Order 66!"

Beyghor Sahdett sighed in exhaustion, collapsing into a chair as the last clone took his last breath, a saber hole in his gut, as his Consular frigate sped away from the rest of his ships above Caluula, outpacing his Star Destroyer.

"Master Sahdett, where do we go?" the pilot called anxiously.

"For now, anywhere." He responded meekly.

"Commander Delver, execute Order 66!"

Jastus Farr deflected the shots of his clone squad as he ran up the ramp of his _Nu_ class shuttle, using the Force to start the engines and bear his ship away from Ossus, leaving his reconnaissance squad behind.

"Captain Wyrd, execute Order 66!"

Joc Sah kept his face covered as he boarded the Snivvian's vessel. The other Jedi here on Cadomai were already dead. Joc had heard just after it had happened, and had run for the spaceport, and a spacer had agreed to get him off planet so they could find out what happened to the Jedi.

"Commander Versus, execute Order 66!"

Pablo-Jill cursed as the Y-Wings shot at him once again, banking up and down, before putting on a burst of speed. The sector patrol had already cost him his Jedi wingman, and now the squadron was trying to kill him. Swearing as his R2 unit nearly got cooked, he put on a burst of speed, locked into the hyperspace wing, and jumped away in his Aetherspite, leaving Bonadan behind.

"Commander Frost, execute Order 66!"

Foul Moudama narrowed his four eyes at the clones he had Force pushed into the airlock. They had turned on him, and had taken out two members of the bridge crew while doing so.

"Space them." The female captain ordered harshly, and the clones howled as they were sucked into space, plunging towards Elom.

"What's happened ma'am?"

"I don't know, but we need to get Master Moudama out of here. Prepare for lightseed." She ordered, and Foul rested a thankful hand on her shoulder as the frigate leapt for lightspeed.

XX

Anakin closed his eyes as if in pain as the _Tantive IV _shot around the base of the Senate, sending an emergency signal to all other Delegation ships.

"Anakin?" Bail asked in concern.

"The Jedi...they're dying." He responded weakly, holding his heart as he felt the slaughter across the galaxy.

And then he jumped in a complete circle, Ahsoka's lightsaber taking the heads off of the two clone guards who had been raising their blasters behind him.

"By the Force!" Antilles exclaimed, seeing what he had done.

"They've turned on us. This was the Sith's plan all along. And we walked right into it." Anakin said weakly as the corvette made for space, broadcasting the evacuation order to all of the Jedi manned and Delegation transports.

XX

"Fall back to the spires!" Adi yelled, as Lari Oll and Melik Galhera were cut down by clones.

She ran towards the other Jedi, and the clones were prevented from progressing any further by the wall blowing in as one of the gunships surrounding the temple blasted a hole in the wall.

There were only a few hundred left, but the clones were everywhere, and they had split and scattered. Those that had broken off had all been killed and now Adi was leading the others up to the spires so they could cram as many Jedi as they could onto the transports. But they knew it was over. The Sith had triumphed. The temple had fallen. Thousands of Jedi were dead, in the temple and across the galaxy as the light was wiped from the galaxy. It was over.

Adi turned into another corridor, which was mercifully quiet. She was what remained of her group, only about a hundred and a bit, and knew they didn't have much time. The clones would soon catch up, and Reaper couldn't be far behind. Fumbling for her comm, she contacted Barriss.

"We're cramming as many Jedi onto the transports as we can. But we can't wait much longer. We need to leave now with or without Anakin's say so, or those gunships will take us out. Granted, they may take us out anyway but we can worry about that later." She reported, and Adi closed her eyes.

They had lost. And if the transports were to escape, a sacrifice would have to be made. She could hear the clones on the other side. How could they decide who should live or who should die?

"Go Adi. I will lead the defence here. There are about a hundred or so of us left. Those that don't get onto transports can try and flee other ways. Run." Vokara Che urged, readying her saber.

"Vokara, you can't stay we need you!" Kazdan protested, but then the rubble cleared and a throng of clones ran over the debris, howling war cries and firing their blasters, taking out many more Jedi as they did so.

"Go!" Vokara yelled, joining several other Jedi and Force pushing a group of Jedi into the turbolift and sending it upwards. Vokara then nodded to Hylon and the group of Jedi leapt at the mass of clones.

They cut through the clones that were surging past the broken wall. At first, they had the advantage, forming a chokepoint and building a high barrier of dead clone bodies. But then, one clone got through, and rammed a vibroblade into Dendro's gut. Hylon cried out for his Padawan, but then a flurry of blaster shots felled him. Vokara, Caudle and Tru Veld fell back, batting away blaster bolts, and Vokara was beginning to hope they would at least live a little longer when she heard the doors to the lift open behind them. But then Caudle was shot in the back, and she turned to see clones with jetpacks had rocketed up the shaft and now had her and Tru trapped. She nodded to the young Teevan, and she protected his back while he blasted the jetpack troopers into the wall of the shaft, incinerating them all. As they burned, a bolt caught Vokara on the knee, and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain, and watched as Neyo sprang forward, slitting Tru's throat. As the young man fell, Neyo stood coldly above her, and then stamped on her neck, ending her life.

All was quiet as the clones prepared to hike up the shaft towards the Council levels, where the others had surely fled to.

"Wait." Reaper commanded, sweeping along the corridor, covered in blood and dust.

"My lord." Neyo said, bowing respectfully.

"You have done well commander. Lady Infinity is on her way to help end these Jedi scum. Secure the rest of the temple. Have the walkers raze the archives and the gardens, destroy anything you find. Then get ready to raze this place to the ground. I'm going after the remaining Jedi." He said, and entered the shaft and sprung upwards.

XX

The temple was shaking. Outside, the ziggurat was in flames, one of the towers toppled, another smoking. Gunships and frigates sped over the temple, pouring turbolaser fire into the precinct, killing anyone caught in their sights. It was only the central hangar that remained now. Five last transports, full of Jedi, while the others had already fled, flying deep into the undercity to try and escape the attack. Leaving only a few left to decide on who should try to flee.

Adi looked at the group she had. A few more Jedi had been squeezed into the transports in the hangar, and they were powering up, and would leave only the _Twilight_ behind.

"Taria, you can barely stand, get on the ship!" Adi barked, and Taria Damsin gave a cold nod and headed for one of the last shuttles, heading up the stairs, past where Oppo was still valiantly performing his battle meditation.

Barriss then ran down the stairs and headed straight for Adi.

"Master Gallia, we need to leave now! And we could probably squeeze everyone else onto the _Twilight_." She said, looking at the remaining nine Jedi sadly.

Oppo finally opened his eyes blearily and shook his head.

"No young Barriss. We cannot all escape. Only you and Adi can now." He said, slithering down the stairs.

"What? Oppo don't be-" Adi began, but the bearded being raised a hand and cut her off.

"Adi. Listen to me. Use your feelings. Darth Reaper and Darth Infinity are both on their way. We have little chance of overcoming one of them, much less the two of them. But we can delay them. Adi, your knowledge will be vital in the battles to come. The Sith have won yes, but not totally. Not yet. Anakin lives. And I suspect he will want to fight Infinity for as long as he can. He will need your help to do that Adi. Yours and Barriss'. So go. We shall hold Reaper off. If we can, we will escape. But you and the other transports must escape. Anakin has given the call to make for space. Adi, you must go." He said softly, and Adi could feel her heart breaking in two. If she left now, Oppo, Stass and the remaining others would be left behind. It wasn't right, they couldn't leave them...

"Oppo..." she said, knowing he was right but knowing this would be the last time they saw one another, tears filling her eyes, as they did Barriss' and Oppo's.

"You must go Adi. Live. Anakin will need you. Flee." He said kindly, and Adi felt the tears fall and she hugged the Thisspissian tightly.

"Be safe old friend. I don't like this, but we must serve. May the Force be with you all." Adi said sadly, looking at the assembled group.

"The time for fighting is not now. Hoom! Now is the time for felling. There will be another time. By doing this Adi, you may ensure the Jedi live a bit longer. Hoom." Astaal Vilbum muttered, and he shook her hand, passing her a holocron.

"Here. Take that. It is the Great Holocron. That's how you couldn't find it earlier. Go, take it and use it well." He said, bowing to them both.

"Astaal..." Barriss said to her friend, and he patted her on the shoulder kindly.

"Go! Reaper is coming. Jin-Lo, go with them!" Jocasta ordered, but her Padawan shook his head.

"No master, my place is with you." He said defiantly.

"Flee cousin! And may the Force be with you." Stass said sadly, her eyes locked with Adi's, the dark presence of Reaper getting closer.

And now they couldn't wait anymore. They had to flee now. Reaper was nearly on them, and Infinity was minutes away. It was now or never.

"I will try to help them with my meditation. We may survive with any luck. So may the Force be with you. And good luck my friends. You'll need it." Oppo said, inclining his head grimly.

"Be safe, and go well into the Force." Adi said, her voice choked, and Barriss let out a sob, before running up the stairs, Adi on her heels and Oppo following in order to back into meditation.

"Whie, start the engines!" Barriss cried, and the hangar door banged shut behind them, leaving the remaining Jedi alone.

"Die well everyone. Or even better, live if you can." Coleman said grimly.

"All we must do is ensure the last transports take off. Do that, and we may yet succeed." Kazdan said, readying his saber staff.

Cin shook his head.

"This is pointless. The Sith have won. The Jedi will never return, we'll be wiped out..." he said, and the rest turned to him angrily, but Stass got there first, seizing the front of his tunic.

"Well maybe if you and your Concordat friends hadn't killed so many of us, we might have survived. As it is, we do what we must. So Cin Drallig, if you wish to earn any last minute redemption, now would be the time." She snapped, her voice harsh.

Cin looked at her in surprise, but then set his mouth in a grim line, eyes narrowed at the door as they waited.

The door opened and with a foul hiss, Reaper leapt into the room, landing and plunging one lightsaber into Jin-Lo's chest. Jocasta gave a cry and attacked him, as did Soon Bayts. Reaper Force pushed Jocasta away, leapt to the balcony then flipped back the way landing on Soon and crushing his skeleton. He then cut through Jocasta, dropping her body to the floor. The others, now galvanised by battle meditation, prepared to leapt at the Sith when there was an inhuman screech, and a green lightsaber came down, slicing off Reaper's left arm, making him snarl in pain and turn to his assailant.

Oppo looked on in surprise, as did the others. The newcomer was none other than Depa Billaba. A former member of the Jedi Council, she had gone mad on Haruun Kal and had remained comatose since. And now, she was here, somehow knowing of the danger, and must have managed to fight her way here, to Reaper. Her eyes were black and empty, though there was a crazy tint to them, and her bandages around her head had been ripped off, showing the loss of the Marks of Illumination. And with a squeal, she launched herself at Reaper.

For someone with no mind, she certainly proved herself capable. Her style was totally erratic, no flow, no direction, just pure anger and mindlessness, and that was beginning to undo Reaper, forcing him back. Depa, screaming at the top of her voice, continued her barrage, forcing the one handed Reaper back, preventing the others from helping, unable to aid her due to the danger of being harmed by her own attack. Reaper was being pushed back, grunting as he was, Depa using her anger and ferocity to totally undermine him, her blade nicking his body in many places, but not enough to kill the monster. And then Reaper was backed into the wall, which she leapt at, crumbling the wall of the tower. However, Reaper jerked his head, cutting her with the razors on his head and making her stagger, hissing angrily, and she pulled back in order to jump at him. He raised his arm calmly, and fired a cylinder. The cylinder was too fast for Depa, and a red blade emitted from it, the lightsaber shooting right through her chest. She screamed one last time and the broken shell of Depa Billaba fell to the ground.

Astaal then sprung, his large green saber coming down at Reaper's head. He blocked the attack, but the large Baragwin was too strong for the weakened Sith Lord, and Astaal, aided by Oppo's meditation, which the others were now adding to, forced him back, the crumbled wall coming close to Reaper. Reaper saw his peril, and stabbed up at Astaal, but the larger Jedi was quicker, spinning his saber in his hand and taking off Reaper's other arm. Reaper roared in fury, just as Astaal pulled his hand back to blow him out of the hole and out of the temple. Reaper then lowered his head, and the razors on his head fired from his skull, embedding themselves in Astaal's head, but not soon enough to prevent the Force push. Reaper howled with anger as he was blown uncontrollably from the temple and out of sight.

Oppo looked on in shock. It had taken two minutes, and Astaal could conceivably have killed Reaper. Perhaps all was not quite lost yet.

And then a Senatorial shuttle hovered to a stop beside the hole in the wall, and Stass, Cin, Coleman and Kazdan lit their sabers, while Oppo readied his meditation. Darth Infinity had arrived.

"Well masters, I must congratulate you on a most valiant effort. You have acquitted yourselves far better than I expected, holding out this long, not the least managing to get several transports out. A feat worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But now, it's over. You may have temporarily defeated Reaper, and Anakin may have eluded me, but it's at an end. Surrender now to me, or die." She said sweetly, and the Jedi glowered at her,

"You have destroyed much Sith. We will never serve you." Stass said firmly, her green saber ready.

"You shall not pass us. Skywalker has escaped, with others. Your end may not be now, it may not be soon, but it is assured." Kazdan declared, and Infinity laughed.

"Fool Jedi. Anakin will join me. He will have no choice in the matter. And then, at long last, I can exterminate the last of your kind. I underestimated Anakin, I won't do so again. His escape is only a temporary inconvenience. I will find him. I will kill everyone he holds dear, and then he will be mine. And then I will slaughter every last one of you." She said confidently.

"Never." Coleman said, and with a surge of clarity from Oppo, the four leapt at the Sith Lord.

Infinity's saber was in her hand in an instant, blocking Coleman's swing, while jumping to avoid the blow from Kazdan's staff, and twirling away mid jump to avoid the attacks of Cin and Stass. The four came at her from all sides, her red saber a blur as she held them off, cackling in delight.

"I killed Yoda! I slaughtered your Council! What makes you think," she asked, pirouetting and reversing the grip on her saber, "you have a chance," she demanded, rolling away from Stass and coming back to her feet, "against me?" she asked, plunging her saber through Cin's chest, making him cry out in pain as he fell.

Coleman, Stass and Kazdan were on her in seconds, the three of them using the battled meditation to guide their hands, but Infinity was equal to them. Blocking Stass, she fired a sliver of lightning at Kazdan's walking frame, making him stumble, and she swept her blade up, taking off Coleman's artificial eyestalk. As he howled, she spun, her saber erupting through his stomach, and then she finished him off with a blast of Force lightning, sending him hurtling across the devastated room and slamming into the wall.

But she had left herself vulnerable. Kazdan and Stass seized this opportunity as one, hacking at the Sith Lord. Kazdan's double bladed light staff spun in a circle, gouging two scars out of her leg, while Stass' blade sliced along her back as she moved to escape. She screamed in fury, blowing the two away from her, then leaping to a recovering Kazdan. Kazdan raised his staff, but he was too slow, and her saber sheared through one set of legs on his frame. As he fell, lopsided, she cut the other one down, and he countered with his staff, but as he did so while stumbling, she seized the initiative and took his head off.

And suddenly, Oppo was flying backwards, a victim of a Force push, leaving Stass to face Infinity alone. Infinity was on her, her aggressive, acrobatic style quickly pushing her back . Stass continued to block the strikes, sweating heavily as she did so. Infinity smiled in triumph, somersaulted over Stass, kicked against the wall and plunged down with her saber as she travelled back, and the Jedi fell to the ground, dead.

She laughed mockingly as Oppo pulled himself up, glaring at her.

"As I said, a futile attempt. You may have let them wound me Oppo, but I cannot be killed. It is time for you to join the Force." She said with a sick smile, her blade rising.

"Well I will at least take you with me." He said defiantly, and he stuck all four arms from his robes and whipped his tail.

Infinity hissed and sprang out of the way as along with his own saber, he caught Stass', Cin's and Coleman's in his four arms, and he summoned Depa's with his tail, and then, like a viper, he struck at the Sith Lord.

Oppo was majestic in his attack, all five lightsabers spinning around his body in a kaleidoscope of colour. Infinity, to her great surprise was suddenly forced on the defensive as the long Jedi master hammered away at her defence, attacking all around her sphere of influence. Oppo was on the move, his top two arms hammering down on her from above, while his bottom two arms forced her to cover her stomach, which she seemed a lot more interested in protecting. His tail was the wild card, striking both high and low, manipulating the saber as deftly as if he had another arm, and Infinity began to get pushed back. Oppo stabbed down at her stomach with all four blades, and she flipped backwards, but his tail was there already, slicing towards her neck. Turning to block it, she knocked the blade away from her, only to have Oppo dart down at her, his left two sabers going right for her chest. Infinity blocked the attack, but then the other three sabers were on her, and she back rolled onto the floor, coming up at darting lightning at Oppo, but his tail blade intercepted the attack and with a howl he unleashed a fine offensive against her, his four arm sabers a myriad of colour that she was forced to try to defend against, while also remaining wary of the tail blade. Oppo darted left and right, slicing up and down and side to side, and Infinity was pushed back, falling back to the lift shaft. Oppo then sprang upwards, using his tail as leverage, rolling himself into a ball and twirling through the air, all five blades swinging at her, and with the momentum he had gained, he forced her back towards the shaft, and he landed, jetting upwards and hitting her in the stomach with his head. Infinity screeched in irritation as he was on her again, her saber work becoming more and more desperate as he attacked from all directions, and then, getting the measure of her at last, he began boxing her in with his attacks. Infinity was trapped within a wall of lightsabers, unable to do anything but defend, and her moves, while still ferocious, were desperate and she was unable to flip or jump, trapped by the shaft behind her and Oppo's blades on the others. Try as she might, his defence was too good, she couldn't break through, and Oppo at long last struck out, his tail knocking the wind from her, and with a shout of triumph, he brought all five blades back and plunged them into her chest as she staggered backwards.

Oppo looked on in shock as Infinity sagged over the blades. All five blades, one blue, four green, were hanging from her chest. Infinity's hate filled yellow eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at the blades, then up at him, fury in her eyes. It was impossible. He had killed the Sith Lord. It was over!

But then, to his astonishment and fear, she began to laugh. She straightened up, and a horrible suspicion entered his mind, something half hidden in his memory. She had been with Anakin, the ritual, her defence, her survival...

"Whore!" Oppo exclaimed, arching back and pulling the sabers from her body while she still laughed, eager to see if he was correct.

And then, black dark side energy seeped into the holes he had put into her body, and she was once again as good as new, laughing in delight as she did so.

"Yes Oppo. You can't kill me." She purred, and Oppo cursed himself.

"You can be killed Infinity. It'll just be a little bit more difficult than it ought to be. But woman, you can be killed. Skywalker escaped. And regardless of what you have done, I know he will kill you." Oppo said in satisfaction, and Infinity laughed.

"Anakin won't be able to kill me dear Oppo. It's far too late for that. Now, what do you say we end this?" she asked, and still laughing slightly, back flipped up to the wall and used that to propel herself to the other side of the room, and Oppo again raised his blades, knowing now what he had to do if he could.

She spiralled at him with a feral snarl, and unrestrained now, she unleashed her full fury, leaping around him, her blade coming in at all areas. Oppo was this time forced on the defensive, his sabers holding her at bay while Infinity kept up her bloodthirsty attack, saber coming in at all angles, sweeping up and down, and before he could take advantage of her simple offense, she spun her blade, reversing the grip and twisted out of the way of his attack, and with a cry of pain the end of his tail came flipping off, lightsaber still clad in it. She then leapt over him, turning her blade back to normal, and then jumped at his back. Oppo twisted around, ignoring the pain in his severed tail and locked their sabers, but she shunted against him, making him back away from her. She cut up high, and when he went to block, she cut down, severing one blade, before turning and taking his bottom hand off, leaving him crying in pain once more, as he went for her with his top two sabers. He stabbed down, running them through her chest, and with a snarl of fury, she cut the other blade in two, making it clatter out from her chest and leaving him with only his own lightsaber. She gave a scream of anger and began hammering away at his defences, crashing her blade into his, as he was steadily forced to slither up the stairs to the hangar doors. He then arched onto his stumped tail, coming down and stabbing her in the chest, but still too high to stop her. And while he did so, she gave a sinister smile, and plunged her saber into his heart.

Oppo's eyes widened in shock as his own saber clattered to the floor.

"Anakin will kill you Whore." He hissed, and then he clattered to the floor, dead at last.

And at last it was over. Breathing heavily, she felt it as the dark side repaired the damage he had done to her. He had done a fine job of fighting her, better than Yoda had even. She had been taken aback by his unexpected attack. She raised her hand and ripped open the hangar door, cursing as she saw that it was empty. They had escaped, and the Jedi witch Barriss along with them. Not to worry. It was, as she had said, a temporary setback only.

Neyo appeared behind her, bowing.

"What are your orders my lady?" he asked, smiling under his helmet at the sight of the dead Jedi.

Infinity looked at the fallen Jedi.

"Give Master Rancisis a proper funeral, he deserves our respect. Put the rest of them in the temple basement. They will feed the Force nexus underneath my new palace." She said, heading for the ship she had arrived on.

"As you desire my lady." Neyo said, leaping down the shaft.

"Back to the Senate my lady?" the pilot asked, and she shook her head.

"No, we need to go and find Lord Reaper, wherever he fell to." She said, rolling her eyes.

But as they departed, she couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction. After a millennia, the Sith were victorious, the Jedi in their death throes. All was transpiring according to her design.

XX

Darman slowly raised his hands in front of his wife, hoping she wouldn't put the saber she had in her hand into his gut. Dead clone bodies littered the floor of the hangar they were in, killed by Etain after they had killed one of the Padawans she had had with her after they had evacuated the temple. Two squads, all trying to kill her and now Etain was on the verge of breaking down, and worst of all, it was him, and all his brothers, that had caused it. He hoped Skirata would call soon, if only to clean up the mess that had been their bond.

"You knew. You knew all along about that order, and you said nothing!" she spat, her eyes brimming with tears.

"There were a whole load of contingency orders, I never thought we would need them, I never thought they would be used..." he tried to soothe, her, but there was something else going on here.

She had been distancing herself from the order for too long. She had disagreed with the Council, and while things between them had improved with Abstinence, she still held the vast majority of them and their attitude to clones in disdain.

"And now the Jedi are being slaughtered, by the same clones I've been campaigning for!" she howled, and then abruptly it clicked.

"They, they killed Bardan didn't they? Delta Squad?" he asked, and her ignited saber wavered.

"They killed him. I felt him get snuffed out of the Force. Him and I have done nothing but support clones, and they turned on him so casually...they betrayed him." She said, and with a sob, her saber fell to the floor and Darman took his chance, running to her side and holding her close, stroking her hair as she wept.

Everything had changed. The clones had turned on the Jedi, the Council was all but wiped out, the temple was in flames and the order was in ruins. The dark side had fallen on the galaxy, all in accordance to the grand Sith plan. And Etain, who had passionately fought for the clones since day one, was now broken, the thought of the ones she so trusted betraying her torturing her.

"So what now? You execute me?" she asked in a choked voice and he distanced himself from her so he could look into his wife's eyes.

"No. Etain, I would never do that, you know that. I could never kill you." He said, and then the comm beeped.

He displayed the holo of Kal Skirata, their adoptive father, and could see him visibly sag in relief.

"Et'ika, thank gods you're alright." He said gruffly, and looked at Darman, apparently checking she hadn't lopped anything off.

"Kal. What's happening?" Etain asked, her voice breaking, and he shook his head.

"As far as we can tell, this disaster has happened everywhere. The clones have all turned on their generals. And the temple's in flames, the Sith launched an attack. It's over Etain. The Jedi are gone. I called Nyreen, we're all bundling onto her ship and getting the hell out of here. Me, the Nulls, Vau, Laseema, Besany, a few of the other clone squads we've met, and Nyreen. Don't worry, this lot are all as shocked by Order 66 as the rest. Skywalker's making for orbit, you joining him?" Kal asked, and she nodded.

"Good. We'll join you when we can." He said, his holo shimmering out.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Darman asked, looking around the hangar, which had slain clone bodies everywhere after they had foolishly tried to kill Etain.

"On that." Etain said, pointing to one of the Republic's three stealth ships, first used during the Battle of Christophsis.

"Brilliant." Darman said with a smile, and it was with great relief that the other two Padawans, Drake and Ekira, both appeared, looking at Darman warily.

"Master, what do we do?" Drake asked nervously, standing defensively in front of Ekria, who was glaring at Darman.

"We get out of here. Come on, we need to leave and join with Anakin. Darman, you're in front with me." She said, forcing back tears as she led the way onto the stealth ship.

XX

Exaz swore as yet more clones poured into the warehouse, determined to stop the _Eta_ class shuttle, the _Shadowcast_ from taking off, filled as it was with a dozen younglings. They'd be in the air already, but they had engine trouble. She flipped onto one clones shoulder, stabbing him in the back, before dropping off and deflecting another flurry of blaster bolts from his squad, slicing through two more before Force pushing another two to the ground. Continuing to deflect shots, she knew that if they didn't get the ship in the air very sharpish, they wouldn't be leaving, and she had no intention of dying here. Clones continued to run in, blasters firing, and she was steadily forced back to the ramp into the shuttle.

Clones were coming from all directions, but just as Exaz was contemplating how to get out in one piece, the engines roared to life. Smiling she hurried inside the ship as the shields came up, sealing the ramp behind her, dashing to the cockpit, past the upset younglings.

"We're on the go master!" a bright eyed young boy said and she smiled at him, taking the controls, speeding out of the warehouse, leaving the clones behind, firing impotently.

Leaving the warehouse, she accelerated the shuttle through the space lanes, and finally saw what she was looking for, the convoy of other escaping Jedi manned ships. Medical transports such as the one Tera was on, the _Bright Flight_ were few and far between but there were other _Eta_ shuttles, several _Nu _class shuttles, a half dozen CR20 troop transports, some _Theta_ shuttles and a few T-6 shuttles, all filled with Jedi only, all rising into the heart of the convoy, bearing their precious cargoes away from Coruscant. Flanking them were the many ships of the Delegation of Two Thousand, various personal yachts and cruisers. At the front of the convoy was the _Tantive IV_, the _Twilight_ and the stealth ship _Nightstalker_.

"About time Exaz!" Anakin snapped from the _Tantive IV_, sounding harassed.

She was about to respond when she picked up something on her scanners.

"Anakin, we have V-Wings inbound! And gunships!" she squeaked, knowing how much damage those ships could do to the underarmed ships in the convoy.

"This is Skywalker! All ships, full power to engines, we make for space right now! Pull together and stay that way." He barked, and the convoy did as it was told, the thousands strong flotilla of ships arching upwards, the enemy fighters closing in as the convoy made for space, passing majestically over Coruscant, leaving the burning temple far behind, turbolaser blasts firing up at them and explosions starting to surround them.

XX

Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Star Destroyer _Imperious _bowed his head as the hologram of Vice Chancellor Amidala, looking a little worse for wear, shimmered to life before him.

"Admiral Yularen, the Delegation of Two Thousand is fleeing the capital, aiding the treacherous Jedi in the process. Wipe them out. All of them." She ordered, and Yularen smiled.

The Jedi. He had had little tolerance for their interference during the course of the war, even though he did have to admit Skywalker had made things interesting. It would be a considerable pleasure wiping him from the galaxy.

"As you wish my lady." He said, and turned to the captain as her holo shimmered out.

The convoy was being set upon by the Coruscant Aerodefence Corps. But soon, they would enter his domain.

"Prepare all cannons. Weapons free. Obliterate them." Yularen ordered with a tight smile.

XX

Anakin winced as the transport bearing Sha Koon received a hit to the engines, sending it plummeting down towards the city. Laser fire surrounded them, smoke was rising from the cityscape and fires were appearing as ships were blown apart. Turbolaser fire from the grounf emplacements began shooting upwards, and gunships got in close, beginning to launch torpedoes. Swearing under his breath, he watched as the _Moappa_, Meena Till's liner, opened fire with concealed weapons, blowing apart a couple of V-Wings, while the _Tantive IV_'s own cannons thudded away at the swarming fighters. They had nearly made it, and had lost only four ships. However, knowing how many Jedi, younglings in particular, were on each ship, it hardly seemed a pyrrhic victory. The convoy was virtually defenceless against the swarming fighters, and soon they wouldn't be at the mercy of fgithers, but cruisers. Which was something Anakin wasn't looking forward to.

The ships finally broke through Coruscant's stormy atmosphere, the convoy hurtling straight for deep space. However, Infinity had clearly warned them, as dozens of Star Destroyers, Consular cruisers, _Arquitens_ frigates and _Pelta_ frigates were moving to intercept the large convoy.

"Any ideas Master Skywalker?" Bail asked, as the Star Destroyers opened fire, turbolaser fire crisscrossing in all directions, taking out more ships from the Delegation, as other shots poured down to the planet, blasting apart parts of the temple according to reports.

Abruptly, hoping for the best, he seized the comm.

"This is Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order! Cease fire! We aren't the enemy, Senator Amidala is! She's been working with the Separatists!" he yelled, but it appeared as if the fleet wasn't listening, as they continued to pour turbolaser fire at the convoy.

"We aren't the enemy! We have children aboard for crying out loud!" Anakin said, just as a blast made the corvette rock.

"I don't think they're listening sir. What should we do?" Antilles asked, and Anakin pursed his lips.

"All power to shields and engines, divert it from life support if you have to. We need to get out of here. I only hope that when we break through, there's enough of us left to get out of here." He said sadly, as yet more ships were wiped out.

XX

Admiral Shoan Killian looked on in dismay as the rest of the fleet opened fire on the fleeing Jedi and Delegation ships. Even as they did that, other Star Destroyers opened fire for the second time on Coruscant, blasting into the Jedi temple, blowing its towers off and turning the entire building into molten slag. The government they had been fighting for no longer existed. The Republic had died, perhaps years ago. The Republic trusted the Jedi, encouraged all but active opposition to keep the government in check. And now here it was, slaughtering the Jedi, the Delegation and destroying the Jedi temple, all because they had tried to save the true Republic, not what it had become. The reports of Order 66 had shaken the entire fleet, as had the news that the temple was under attack. These weren't the actions of a democracy. These were acts of evil.

"Sir, what do we do? There's children aboard those ships, we've had it confirmed, but Amidala still wants them all destroyed. We can't murder kids!" his second in command protested weakly, and he nodded.

"You're correct captain. You see, I find it odd that a few days before the Jedi mysteriously 'murder' Palpatine, Amidala becomes heir to the Republic. Something is wrong." Killian said with certainty.

The news had broken that Palpatine was dead, killed by the Jedi. Killian privately thought that Palpatine would now be greatly improved. No, something wasn't right. Exterminating the Jedi, kids as well, wasn't a way to victory. It was evil, pure and simple. Something had gone wrong in the Republic. It was too far gone to save, and no longer deserved his or anyone else's loyalty.

"Sir, the _Mersel Kebir_ is breaking formation. It's heading to the convoy, in an escort position." His sensor officer said in surprise.

Killian nodded. Jace Dallin, from Rendili, a good man who had served with the Jedi. He, like Killian, had never believed that the war was a Jedi plot, and he was loyal to one of the Council too.

But now, what did Killian do? Did he believe the Vice Chancellor, and exterminate the Jedi, the younglings and the Delegation? Or did he go with his gut, and risk joining forces with apparently evil traitors? His gut had never yet been wrong. And besides, there was something a little off with the Vice Chancellor, and for Skywalker to denounce her when he'd been seeing her...

"Where are the clones?" he asked softly to his captain, so only she would hear.

"Aside from the few in here, most of them are planetside on leave, why?" she responded.

"Round up a team. Kill the clones." Killian said, and she looked at him in wide eyed astonishment, then nodded grimly, but he could feel her approval.

Killian then walked to the comm station.

"This is Admiral Killian of the Star Destroyer _Guarlara_! I refuse to serve a government that orders the extermination of children. The Republic is gone. I don't recognise what is in its place. The only crime of the Delegation and the Jedi is trying to preserve the Republic we ought to have, not the one we now have. Any ship disenchanted with this new Republic, with our leader who would have us commit infanticide, or that believes in the Jedi, form up on us! Protect the Delegation convoy at all costs!" Killian barked, and as he turned to view his bridge, he smiled grimly at the cheers and applause his crew were giving him.

XX

Yularen watched in horror as the _Guarlara_ broke formation with the rest of the fleet, turning its cannons on the ships attacking the convoy. And that wasn't the only ship doing it. Three Consular frigates shot out from the bulk of the defence fleet, forming up on the convoy, their turbolasers firing at any ship that came too close. Yularen grimaced, seeing that each one of them had been in the private task forces of Council members, Yoda, Tsui Choi and Shaak Ti. Then an _Arquitens _frigate belonging to Serra Keto's task force joined them, firing on any approaching fighter. Fighters they had deployed to shoot down the convoy broke off and started firing on their own squadrons. Three _Pelta _frigates then joined the convoy, surrounding it in a protective sphere. The _Mersel Kebir _and the _Guarlara_, the most heavily armed ships that had responded, flanked the convoy, turbolasers firing at the enemy Star Destroyers, taking out the weapons or indeed several of the actual ships of the stunned defenders.

"Destroy those traitors!" Yularen barked as the _Boldheart_ descended, its prow in flames, escape pods firing from the stricken Star Destroyer.

Other Rendili Dreadnaughts then broke formation, forming up on their flagship, shooting at the surrounding Star Destroyers and frigates. Fires were emitting from their own ships as well as the traitors, and things were getting worse as the stunned defence fleet turned to cope with the unexpected betrayal, while the escapees pressed onwards, the Delegation ships safe while the military ships weathered much of the sparse fire being sent their way by the continually adjusting defence fleet.

"Take us in." Yularen ordered grimly.

The _Imperious _moved towards the convoy, which was nearly through the fleet, Killian's guns blowing apart the Consular frigates in the way. The defectors were sustaining heavy damage, but it wouldn't be long until they could reach lightspeed.

"All speed!"

And then, his Star Destroyer rocked, turboalsers on his port erupting into flames. The _Tranquillity_ and the _Unorthodox _separated from the fleet, turbolasers firing and protecting the beleaguered convoy ships. The two other Star Destroyers escorted the convoy, now nigh untouchable as more fighters sped to the escaping ships, throwing their lot in with the traitors.

"Obliterate those ships!" Yularen barked, as they were nearly out of the fleet's sphere.

Two more Venators then joined the convoy, giving them five of the ships. The _Guarlara _was in flames, but it was progressing well, and the first of the convoy was beyond the defence fleet.

"Destroy them!" Yularen hollered, and the defence fleet began to pursue the escapees, the defectors still pounding turbolaser fire into them all.

XX

Anakin smiled in grim delight as Killian defected, and it blossomed into a full blown smile as he saw the other ships break from the main fleet, causing havoc when they turned their guns on the nearest ships, leaving them either dead in space or in pieces. With the defence fleet in a shambles, the five Star Destroyers, including Luminara, Obi Wan, Adi and Krell's flagships, pressed onward, blowing intercepting ships out of the way as the convoy made a break for it. The Consular cruisers were blowing apart any attacking fighters, and several ARC-170s and V-Wing had flanked the convoy ships and were firing at their comrades. The Dreadaughts were bringing up the rear, their slow size and high defence thwarting the efforts of the recovering defence fleet.

"Nearly able to go to lightspeed General Skywalker, Senator." Antilles reported, and then, he swore, and Anakin could well see why.

A skeletal white dagger had just erupted from lightspeed, and Anakin knew it was a new type of Star Destroyer. Marked as the _Imperator_, he knew that if that thing began to use its weapons, they would never escape...Barriss, in the _Twilight_ at the side of the corvette, would never escape.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Bail demanded in shock, but Anakin didn't listen, reaching his hand out, and feeling the Star Destroyer with his mind.

It was risky, what he intended to do. But with the defence fleet behind them and this new monstrosity before them, they didn't really have a choice. He felt the length, the width, the depth, the size of the Destroyer, every crevice, dip and flaw. And then, calling on the Force, he reached out, and wrapped it in the grip of his mind. Immediately the strain began to wear at him, his body protesting such a use of the Force. The Star Destroyer was massive, but he knew he had to do it, taking a hold of the mighty vessel. Tiredness swept through him, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he couldn't. And with a great will of effort, he broke the haze of tiredness, and still holding the Star Destroyer in his grasp, he moved his hand as if to shove it out of the way.

Nothing happened at first. Then it wobbled a little, as sweat began to bead on Anakin's forehead. He dimly heard Bail calling his name in concern, but he couldn't break his focus. And then, it shook, and Antilles exclaimed in surprise. And with a gigantic effort, Anakin shoved the Destroyer out of the way with the Force, surprising even himself as it span through space, smashing into several frigates and Venators, destroying them all in one massive fireball as its reactor blew. The way was clear, the defence fleet was in a shambles, the escapees home free.

"Brilliant! This is Antilles! All ships, prepare for the jump to lightspeed!" he called, and the escapees formed up around the convoy.

"Make...for...Corellia..." Anakin said weakly, wanting to fall asleep then and there.

Antilles contacted the rest of the ships, and Anakin stayed awake long enough for the fleet to break away from the chaotic defence fleet, and then the fleet jumped to the safety of hyperspace, leaving the erratic defence fleet far behind.

And then Anakin did fall asleep, barely registering Bail as he caught him and zonked out.

XX

Amedda bowed to Infinity as she stood on the chancellor's podium in the Senate, her face unreadable, her eyes closed.

"My lady, several of our own ships defected and protected the Delegation. They have escaped." He reported worriedly, fearing how she would take this news.

Infinity's eyes, brown again, opened and surveyed him. Then her mouth twisted into a snarl, she raised her hands and with a furious scream let loose a massive storm of Force lightning through the hole in the roof of the rotunda.

XX

The ragtag fleet had jumped to Corellia. Then, Bail, talking to Adi over the holocomm, had managed to take an inventory of what they had, as Anakin was completely exhausted, he hadn't even responded when Barriss had transferred to the corvette, but she had remained steadfastly by his side ever since. Five _Venator_ class Star Destroyers had joined the fleet, deciding to risk everything and help them. The six Dreadnaughts of the Rendili Defence fleet had also joined them, as had Serra's _Arquitens _frigate, three Consular cruisers and three _Pelta_ frigates. Adi had then addressed the fleet, telling them exactly what had transpired, and giving the option to leave if they so desired. None had taken her up on that offer, and with that, the fleet began to form around the _Guarlara. _

Then, they took count of the Jedi. There were roughly fifty knights and masters that had escaped, and nearly one hundred and fifty younglings of various ages and powers. It was then they found out that Taria Damsin had died as a result of her Borotavi Syndrome during the escape. They were quickly settled into the Star Destroyers and Dreadnaughts in preparation for the next stage of the jump, all of the ships having been cleared out of clones.

Garm Bel Iblis had then joined them from his new ship, a Dreadnaught by the name of _Peregrine_. And then, with the fleet forming up once more, and after Barriss managed to wake up the exhausted Anakin after two days, he told them the next jump, before falling back asleep.

And with that, the fleet jumped once more.

XX

Darth Infinity, now Supreme Chancellor Amidala, smiled as Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen and Grand Moff Tarkin saluted her. The clones and ships her master had hidden away were hers now, to do with as she pleased. Thousands of clones, hundreds of new _Imperial _class Star Destroyers, all ready for her command. The galaxy was hers, the Sith were hers.

Darth Reaper had been found, alive, and she had put him back together again. The Inquisitorius, agents she had been training without her master's knowledge, using his own dark power to hide them, were three deadly Dark Jedi, who would ensure loyalty throughout her domain, and also hunt down the Jedi. Nuvo Vindi, the former Separatist scientist, had been birthed with a science vessel, the _Empirical _and it was even now traversing the spaceways, while he experimented on Jedi prisoners. Sly Moore and Mas Amedda remained at her side, as were the black clad Shadow Guards. Beside them was Commander Neyo.

The galaxy was hers. Anakin had escaped, destroying four Venators, the first of her new ISDs and several Consulars in the process. But it didn't matter. He would become hers, there was no way to avoid it. After all, it would do her reign some good to crush all opposition in the way. And there were still the Separatists to deal with as well. All had gone according to plan. Now, all she needed to do was kill Grievous and his allies, find Anakin and destroy everyone who followed him, and nothing would be able to challenge her after that.

Yes, the plan had worked. Everything was transpiring according to her grand design. Everything fell into her hands. It was only a matter of time before Anakin did. Patting her stomach, she smiled, watching dozens of ISDs enter Coruscant's atmosphere, patrolling over her throneworld. The galaxy was hers. All that remained was Anakin and Grievous. And soon, they would be hers too.

XX

Grievous pondered the reports that were still coming in from Coruscant. The Jedi had been decimated, the temple destroyed, the Council all but wiped out. Darth Infinity had revealed herself to be Senator Amidala, much to their great surprise and disgust. And now it was only a matter of time before she went after the Separatists. Hundreds of new Star Destroyers, brand new from wherever Palpatine had been stowing them, would soon be on the way to Bastion and the rest of the Separatist space. It was over.

But, one particular aspect of the reports intrigued Grievous: the omission of certain names. While the Republic was triumphantly crowing about the death of Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, Oppo Rancisis and others in the Great Jedi Purge, there were two missing names that attracted his attention. Skywalker and Kenobi. Ventress assured him the two of them must still be alive. Which was very interesting indeed. Just how interesting it was however, only time would tell.

XX

The fleet was nearly at their destination, travelling through hyperspace. Barriss, in the boardroom of the _Tantive IV_, frowned to herself. So much had happened. The entire Order had been basically wiped out. Her own master was dead, killed by that Sith witch Infinity. The Republic had turned against them. The galaxy had turned against them. Indeed, many reports they had received seemed to indicate the populace felt the Jedi had gotten what they had deserved, being blamed as they were for the war and the death of Palpatine. Younglings, knights, masters, all of them were devastated, not knowing quite what to do. All they could do was trust that Anakin had a plan. Many of the Jedi were sitting in seclusion, stunned and hurting. Others were staring off into space. Others were preferring Exaz's solution, drinking themselves into a stupor, mind you she did that even when the order hadn't been next to wiped out. And others were just crying themselves to sleep. It was if they didn't know what to do anymore. They had always protected the Republic. Now that that was gone, what did they have to live for, aside from a vague hope for survival given to them by Anakin? Their world had been destroyed, not just turned upside down. So what did they do now?

Anakin. He had fought Infinity head on, had managed to get so many others out of Coruscant. It seemed as if he was now the Grand Master in all but name. He had been asleep for three days, exhausted from the effort of moving the Star Destroyer out of the way of the fleet. He had only woken up once, to tell them the next jump, and now they were on their way there, the devastated, shell shocked remnants of the Jedi and the Delegation of Two Thousand.

What did the future hold for them?

As the ship hurtled through lightspeed, she used the Force to check on Obi Wan and Shaak Ti. The two of them were lucky to be alive, but were on the road to recovery, and Obi Wan would be fitted with a new leg when he was transferred to the _Guarlara _after their arrival at their destination. At least they had some Council members left, even if they had lost Luminara. Suddenly blinking away tears, she didn't notice as Anakin walked up beside her, still looking very tired. He then gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, and she began to weep against his strong chest.

How long the two of them stood there, she didn't know. Eventually, grief for her master still strong, she suppressed her emotions and looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry about Luminara." He said sadly, and she nodded at him slightly.

"What do we do now? I mean, some of us have to have survived Order 66, but how will they find us?" she asked softly, looking out of the viewport.

Anakin gave a small smile.

"Well it just so happens that I'm a genius." He said, and she turned to look at him in amusement.

"Not to mention so charmingly modest." She said, feeling him cheer her up slightly.

Anakin grinned.

"Well, we know Reaper fiddled with the coded retreat message right?" he asked, and she nodded. The signal was broadcasting Emergency Code Nine Thirteen, recalling all Jedi to the temple, presumably so Infinity and Reaper could kill them in peace.

"Well, I fiddled with it." He remarked, and Barriss could feel a smile.

"What did you do?" she asked him excitedly.

"Well, at the bottom of the message there's the date, time and everything when the announcement went out, so Jedi on journey missions or in trouble could see how far behind they were. I changed it so that it shows our coordinates and made it flash, that's all." He admitted with a shrug.

"Won't Reaper notice?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Doubt it. All the Concordat's members were revoked after Abstinence ended, even the dead ones. Infinity can't get in, so we should be fine." He reasoned, and she smiled at him.

"Brilliant. You still look exhausted." She commented, as he yawned, hiding it from her.

"Yeah. Remind me not to use the Force to move a Star Destroyer again. I'm still bloody knackered." He complained, as Threepio and Artoo entered the room with them.

She leaned against him, happy just to let him hold her. Who knew what would happen between the two of them now? Padmé was gone, revealed to be Darth Infinity, who had caused more than enough havoc for Anakin, and had killed several of their friends. Ahsoka was also gone. And he had claimed to love Barriss before he had gone after the Sith witch, and that kiss... They needed to talk, but he was still too tired, and she was too confused. They both cared a lot about each other, but what else was there? And besides, when it really sunk in what Infinity had done, how would Anakin cope? And wouldn't he need to lead the Order, so what would happen to her then? So many questions were buzzing around her head, but Anakin didn't press for an answer. He was happy just having her standing with him, staring out into hyperspace together.

"What do we do now?" she asked softly a while later, her own thoughts still hectic.

Anakin shrugged.

"We recover. Then we fight. We fight until we can't." He said simply, still holding her to him, his body warming hers.

"Seems fair to me. Do you have a plan?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." He said, and the tone of his voice made her turn to look at him, hearing the inflection of mischief in it. Whatever he had wouldn't be normal or pretty. She just wondered who his plan would exasperate more, Infinity or Obi Wan?

"I'm glad Obi Wan survived." She said, and Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd have done if she'd killed him. I'd have lost myself Barriss. I came close to that as it was." He said fearfully, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"You'll be fine Anakin. Let her think you're going to the dark side. It'll make for a better look on her face when you kill the witch." She said in amusement, and he laughed.

"Thanks Barriss." He said fondly, resting his cheek against her forehead.

With that, the ship arrived at the Nespiss VIII space city, a massive sprawling naturally occurring city, abandoned for millennia. And for now, it was their new home. Within waited Djinn Altis and his faction of Jedi, and hopefully anyone else who had survived the Purge. Standing with Barriss, Anakin watched as the fleet headed towards the spires of the city, the various Senatorial and military ships jostling for position as they headed towards sanctuary.

The Sith had won yes. But while they had won the war, it didn't mean to say they would win the next war. Things were changing. Anakin would make sure of it. So, holding Barriss as the corvette drifted past the _Guarlara_, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Infinity had all the cards. But he was damned if that would stop him. The ships took position as the _Tantive IV _itself headed for the main spire, where Master Altis awaited.

**Merry Christmas!**

**Most people give cards and gifts at Christmas, I give you a massacre :P**

**So here is the latest chapter of Shattered. Darth Sidious and Infinity revealed, the Jedi purged, and the remnant on the run while the Sith rule the galaxy.**

**Apologies to those who wanted other Council members to survive but Obi Wan and Shaak Ti had the most votes, and there's also the fact that I have a bit of a bias towards Shaak Ti as well. But do not fear, both of them are important in things to come.**

**So, how was Infinity able to survive? What did Yoda and Oppo realise before she killed them? Who else escaped Order 66? Will all the Jedi reconvene? Will Anakin in fact become the leader of this group? And what is it Grievous is pondering? And where did Garm get the _Peregrine_? And more importantly what will happen next? But above all else, what is going on with Anakin and Barriss? Oh, and what were in the boxes Anakin had Whie and Scout protect?**

**Old friends and new await, as do battles, duels, more deaths and the occasional bit of romance. Allies, enemies, all are coming in the next few chapters. And after chapter three, I may once again need your help (to do with one of the boxes), so stay tuned!**

**So until after New Year, at least on this story, please read and review and above all else, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
